


Something New

by 1LittleWolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game Spoilers, Hank and reader are partners, Mostly Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smut, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LittleWolf/pseuds/1LittleWolf
Summary: Captain Fowler was a family friend, someone your parents introduced you too and you had known since you were a child.  He was the one who got you to work at his precinct. When your parents passed away he made sure you were okay, and he even gave you a partner. Hank Anderson, you two got along well but even he couldn’t distract you enough. So you overworked yourself, while Hank drank himself to death. Two functioning members of society.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! I’ll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible.

You stared at the small picture on your desk, your eyes bouncing between the two familiar faces on it. Your eyes were tired and you had spent another night in the precinct, getting another scolding from Fowler. You knew it wasn't healthy but going back to your house alone sounded worse than a sleepless night. A sigh left your lips and you laid the picture on your desk face down, running your thumb over the cold metal.

Your gaze trailed over to Hank's desk, which as always this time in the afternoon, was empty. You knew he wouldn't be here for a few more hours, so you stood up, cracked your back, and walked to the break room. The thought of a hot cup of coffee on your mind. You ignored Gavin's snarky greeting when you entered the room and went straight to the coffee pot. Pouring it until your small paper cup was filled to the top.

You took a sip, happy that it was a fresh pot and not cold as shit. You walked out of the room and back to your desk, flopping back into your seat. Hank was going to be so happy you finished all the paperwork the night before. He was definitely going to scold you too though, he also was worried about your health. 'Even though he should worry about himself more' you scoffed and brought the cup up to your mouth to take another sip.

"(L/N)!" Came Fowler's booming voice, causing you to spill hot coffee on yourself. You cursed under your breath and stood up. Leaving the cup on your desk as you walked over to his office. You stepped into the room and sat down as he situated himself.

"What do you need Jeffery?" You asked, leaning back in your seat, it being a lot more comfortable than the one at your desk. He ignored the unprofessional addressment.

"You and Hank have a homicide case." He said, messing with files on his desk. You were confused as to why he had called you in here to tell you, rather than just sending it to your desk computer. Before you could question him he spoke "A new 'Partner' will be joining you both on it."

That surprised you enough to sit up straighter "Sir if we weren't working hard enough you could've spoke to us." You were even more confused than before "I would've force Hank to come in earlier." Your words didn't seem to faze the Captain at all.

"It wasn't my choice (Y/N)." He began "It's complicated, just finish up whatever paperwork you guys have and prepare for this case." He said and tossed you a file tablet. You picked it up and slid your finger across it, shocked by the pictures of the victim. You never got used to dead bodies.

"They already marked the place?" You looked at each of the pictures, staring at the last one with the words 'I AM ALIVE' written perfectly on a wall. "Why are we going if it's already been investigated?"

He leaned back in his chair, obviously done with whatever he was messing with. "It's a different situation. We just need a second opinion on it." He explained vaguely. You huffed in frustration and stood from your seat, file in hand

"Alright sir. I'll try to contact Hank." You walked out of the room and to your desk. Setting the file down and finally downing your now lukewarm coffee. You sat down and opened the file again, your eyes landing on the picture of the perfect letters once more. They were to perfect, no human could have written them.

-

You had sent Hank three messages and called him once, frustrated that he chose today to not come in at all. You check the time (5:30pm) and shook your head. You start cleaning up your desk and gathering your things,  so you can search for the lieutenant at the local bars.

"Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice came from behind you, catching your attention. You turned around and stared at the broad chest that was in front of you. Your eyes slowly took in each detail on the jacket they wore, they were an Android, model RK800. Your eyes traveled up to his face. The LED on his temple was flickering rapidly as your gaze locked with his. 

"Yes how can I help you." You addressed him, turning to your desk and messing with the file again. He walked to the front of your desk, to speak to you properly.

"I was hoping you knew where I could find Lieutenant Anderson and his partner detective (L/N)." The android said, glancing around the room. You imported the file straight into your work phone, meeting his gaze once more. 

"Well you've already found detective (L/N)." The word detective sounded weird on your tongue. The android seemed confused for a split second before his LED quickly flashed yellow. You felt exposed as it did so, not quite sure why.

"I see." The android spoke softly. He seemed strange to you, the way he could alter the way he spoke, and how his face shifted so easily. Most androids had a look to them that made it evident they weren't human. But him, he looked so different. "Where is Lieutenant Anderson?" He asked, glancing at the other empty desk next to yours.

You sighed "Probably at a bar, like most days." You replied, putting the tablet into a drawer. "I haven't got your name or why you're looking for me and the Lieutenant." You said, grabbing the umbrella next to your desk.

He seemed to pause as if realizing that he indeed hasn't said his name yet. "My name is Connor. I am the android sent by CyberLife." He said still not answering why he was here.

"Okay, why are you here Connor?" You asked a little impatiently, wanting to find Hank as quick as possible.

"I have been sent to assist you and the Lieutenant in recent Deviant cases." His response made you pause. He was your new partner, you glanced over at Fowler's office, knowing damn well Hank was not going to be happy about this.

"Wow, I get to be partners with an android?" You tapped the bright triangle on his chest, a smile resting on your lips. "Well I'm going to search for Hank right now. I know a few bars he might be at." You started walking in the other direction "Feel free to follow me." You shouted over your shoulder, smiling when you heard the firm footsteps following behind you.

"Why would the Lieutenant not come into work today?" He quickly fell into step beside you. 

You chuckled. "Hank has days where he can't handle the stress of work. I have to force him to come of those days." You replied, turning in the direction of the elevator. "He's probably going to be upset that we're interrupting his drinking time. So don't do anything that will upset him." Connor seemed to take in your advice. Still slightly confused as to why Hank wouldn't show up to work if he was in perfect health. Connor pushed the elevator button before you could and turned to you.

"Not showing up to work can result in disciplinary issues, and by the sound of it Lieutenant Anderson does this often." You nodded and walked into the elevator when the doors opened, listening to Connor as he spoke. "Does the Lieutenant have disciplinary problems?"

You chuckled, he did get called into Fowler's office a lot. "Well not because he doesn't show up to work." Your implication flew over Connor's head and he looked confused again. "He punched a couple guys." You saw Connor nod in the corner of your eye. "Fowler is an old buddy of ours, he has let a lot of things slide." You continued to try and fill the silence.

The elevator doors opened to a crowd of people, each of them bustling to get spoken to. You jumped when a hand pressed against the small of your back, leading you through the crowd in the lobby. "Sorry detective." Connor said as you both exit the building. "I didn't want to lose track of you in the crowd."

You smiled up at him, opened your umbrella and tried to hold it above Connor. "It's fine and just call me (Y/N). Detective sounds to professional." He took the umbrella out of your hand, noticing your struggle.

"Alright, (Y/N)." He replied, stepping a little closer so the umbrella would cover the both of you.

"We have about ten bars to search." You were not looking forward to this. "The man can be frustrating at times." You complained 

"Human actions are unpredictable and can be problematic at times but accepting a persons flaws will allow you to grow closer to them." Connor rambled, causing a smile to spread to your cheeks.

You nodded, looking up at him "Yeah I guess that's why Hank and I are friends. I hope me and you can be friends too, Connor." You spoke truthfully. Android or not he was still your new partner and you were determined to become friends with him.

"That would be nice (Y/N)" silence fell over the two of you. You guessed he didn't have much to say and you didn't either. 

-

You sighed, staring at the bright lights in the window, noticing the white head of hair sitting bar side. "I should've checked here first." You  pushed the door opened. Connor followed in behind you, closing your umbrella and hanging it on his arm. You and Connor both ignored the glares that were aimed at the android. You walked straight to Hank and sat next to him.

He looked at you as he took a swig from his drink. You arched your brow "You're ignoring me?" Hank just grunted and looked back down at his drink. "What if I had gone somewhere and was getting the shit beat out of me Hank? You can't just ignore me." He rolled his eyes. 

"I read the notifications." He grumbled

"We have a very important case and you are here at the bar. You don't think that's important enough to leave?" You questioned

A harsh clinking sound came from his cup as it hit the finished wood. "Just go without me, I know you're capable of taking this into your own hands." He took another swing from his drink once he finished speaking. You were about to continue arguing but Connor stepped in.

"Lieutenant Anderson, My name in Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. (Y/N) assisted me in locating you. We were lucky to find you at the fifth bar." He said fluidly. Hank just shook his head.

"What does a plastic prick like you want." He glared at Connor, confirming you assumption that Hank wouldn't give him a chance.

"You and (Y/N) were assigned a case earlier this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android." You can tell Hank was annoyed already, he didn't want to have to deal with this case. "In accordance to procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investors." You could tell this was one of his programmed explanations. Precise and simple, getting to the point.

Hank tapped his fingers against the glass "Well we don't need any assistance, certainly not from a plastic asshole like you." You rolled your eyes "So be a good lil' robot and  
get the fuck outta of here." That's when you kicked him in the calf, earning yourself a glare.

"Ignore him Connor, he's just grumpy about having to stop drinking." You tried to reassure the android, giving him a somewhat tired smile.

Connor continued to speak anyway. "Listen," was how he started "I think you should stop drinking and come with us. It'll make life easier for all of us." You suppressed a groan when all Hank did was nod and take another drink. You were starting to get annoyed with him.

"Okay, that's it." You interrupted them, grabbing Hank's arm and tugging the man off his stool. Almost spilling his drink. "We're leaving. Now. Let's go." You demanded. Hank downed his drink and tugged your arm off.

"Fine, but don't expect me to listen to this plastic bitch." He walked off after you punched his arm. You turned to Connor and gave a long exaggerated sigh.

"Sorry about him Connor." You took your umbrella, brushing your fingers against the soft fabric of his jacket. "He'll warm up to you eventually."

Connor followed as you walked towards the entrance. "I was just about to order him another drink." You knew Hank would've liked that. You chuckled, pushing the door open and opening the umbrella.

"Yeah that would have been a good idea, but I'm sure he's had enough alcohol for tonight." You held the umbrella just high enough to cover Connor and made your way to Hank's car. When you noticed he was in the driver's seat you almost screamed. You handed the umbrella to Connor again, practically shoving it into his chest, and walked over to the driver's door. You opened it and held your hand out. "I'm driving."

Hank looked at you like you were stealing Sumo. "The hell you are. Get in the back." You pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Hank you've just been drinking. Come on just let me drive." He didn't seem convinced "Please?" That made him crack, he placed the keys in your hand and got of of the driver's seat. "Thank you." He grunted in reply as he walked to the passenger side.

You plopped down into the drivers seat and started the engine. Connor got into the back of the car, meeting your eyes in the rearview mirror. You flashed a quick smile before focusing onto the road.

-

The drive was short but halfway through Hank started playing his loud music. You didn't hate it, it just wasn't your cup of tea. As you turned onto the street, you noticed all of the people standing around the house. A frown found its way on your lips, the fact this site was still popular shows just how strange it really was. You'd of thought the reporters would have cleared out when it was first marked down.

You parked the car and pulled out the keys. "You wait here, we won't take long." Hank said to Connor, causing you to scoff.

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant." Hank paused before he slammed the door shut, walking towards the house. You turned around in your seat.

"Come on, let's go." You got out of the car and followed after your partner. He was already being told about the details of the crime scene. You looked around the area of the house, already knowing all of the details. You were about to walk up to him until you heard one of the officers stopping Connor.

"Androids are not permitted beyond this point." You knew he was just doing his job but you still frowned at the way he spoke to Connor.

You walked up behind him "He's with me." You said, grabbing Connor's arm and tugging him in Hank's direction.

"What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand." The old man asked, seeming agitated that Connor didn't listen to him. You shook your head and pushed Hank towards the front door.

"Shut up, he's been assigned to us, let him do his job." Hank just smacked your hand away, getting in Connor's face.

"You don't talk, you don't touch anything, and you stay outta our way, got it?" He started walking away when another officer addressed him.

"Got it." Connor replied, making you smile at the effort he was putting into being nice to Hank.

You put your hand on his arm, catching his attention. "I want you to do your thing once you get in there." You grabbed your phone from the pocket of your pants and handed it to Connor. "My phone has the details of the case on it. Read it over and you know... do your stuff." You let go of his arm and walked over to Hank.

The android watched as you walked away, and looked down at the place your hand was. He went to straighten the small wrinkle you left in the fabric of his jacket but decided against it. Redirecting his focus to your phone. Reading the file displayed on the screen as he walked behind you and Hank.

"So... you two got an android, huh?" The question caught your attention when you finally got next to Hank. The officer had a humorous tone to it.

"Oh, very funny. Just tell us what happened." Hank snapped back, following the other officer into the house.

He explained that the victim hadn't paid his rent for a few months and that his landlord came to see what had happened. The rest of it became background noise, you knew what had happened already and the details on the victim. Even Hank seemed confused when he was told that the site was already investigated.

"Why the hell did they have to call us out so late? It could've waited." Hank said, while he inspected the red ice on the coffee table.

"Yeah well after this we're still not done." You pulled on gloves as you spoke "If we find the guy we still have to interrogate him." You spoke up, putting even more of a damper on Hank's mood.

You looked around, getting a feel of the place. It smelt horrible, and was a complete dump but after reading up on the victim you had guessed the house would be a mess. You entered the kitchen, glancing over all the evidence laying on the floor.

You looked over at Connor who was bent over the murder weapon. Grimacing when he swiped his fingers on the blade and brought it to his mouth. Hank caught him in a act as well.

"Ah, what the hell are you doing." He asked disgust clear in his voice. Connor stood from the ground.

"I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should've warned you." His apology didn't seem very genuine. You knew he was doing his job so you didn't let it bother you more than it should and went back to looking around the room.

"Okay... just don't... put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it?" You knew Hank's request was not going to be followed but when Connor only agreed you laughed to yourself.

This room didn't interest you enough and you wanted to see one of the pieces of evidence that had seemed completely bizarre to you. Walking over to the bathroom you pushed the door open, and glanced around at everything. The mess was even worse in here. You stepped over to the shower and pushed the curtain to the side. Squatting down you looked at the small shrine in the shower, knowing that Ra9 was something new to you and everyone else in this building.

You stood up, taking a step back. Jolting when you bumped into something behind you. You turned around and relaxed when your eyes met brown ones. "You scared me Connor." You said, looking back to the shrine "You know who Ra9 is?"

Connor paused as he scanned the walls "No, I don't." His reply was honest, he didn't know. You had hoped otherwise.

"I just can't believe they already investigated this place. It's been three weeks, the perpetrator is gone by now." You said, looking up at Connor. "What do you think?"

He looked away from the shower and back to you. "Well if it was an android, then it may have stayed. It's irrational instructions causing an error in its system." He explained, stepping next to you.

"So basically the android is panicking and doesn't know where to go or what to do?" You simplified, moving to give Connor more room. He gave a nod in response and picked up the figure that was in the middle of the shrine. "Have you figured anything else out?"

He didn't speak for a moment, still looking at the shrine. He only spoke once he was done, placing the wooden figure back in its original position. "Yes, I think I know what happened." He walked passed you and called out to Hank. You quickly followed after him, chuckling when Hank all but dragged himself into the room.

"What is it?" He asked the android, looking around the kitchen.

"Connor thinks he knows what happened." You answered for Connor, looking down at the bat you'd seen earlier, it was completely clean.  
Hank looked over at Connor with a look that just said 'proceed'. Which Connor seemed to recognize. The android walked further into the kitchen. Explaining exactly what you thought happened. The victim wasn't the man at first, the android was simply defending itself. Of course from the 28 stab wounds detected on the body you knew the android definitely was not in his right mind.

You could tell that Connor was more advanced than you thought, he seemed to reconstruct the entire scene in his head. Replaying it throughout the house. Once you all were in the living room and Connor was done explaining what had happened Hank spoke.

"Okay that makes sense, but it doesn't tell us where the android went." You could tell Hank was challenging Connor as much as he could. He did it with you when you first became his partner but it was strange seeing it directed at someone else.

"The android was damaged by the bat, losing Thirium." Connor added. You knew exactly what Thirium was, but noticed how Hank was confused.

"It's blue blood Hank." You told him before he could question Connor. "It's basically the stuff that powers androids." Your explanation was good enough for him.

He looked back to Connor. "Okay... why is Thirium important?" Connor began to walk towards something you both couldn't see.

"After awhile it evaporates and becomes invisible to the human eye." You knew what he was getting at.

"Let me guess. You can see it, can't you?" The android gave a small nod in response to Hank's sarcastic question.

"Correct." He confirmed, walking away in search of the invisible substance. His explanation answered your question about the bat. It was covered in blue blood you just couldn't see it. You followed after him while Hank continued to watch in the hallway. You were impressed at how quick Connor was tracking what he was looking for. He looked into the bathroom, going in the other direction. Looking at the wall. You now noticed the fading in the wall, something had been leaning against it.

"There was a ladder here." He said, standing up and looking to the closet. He grabbed the cloth that covered it's contents and pulled it back. Your hand went straight to your gun when things fell from the closet, only to quickly relax when it was only brooms. You noticed his LED was yellow, your eyes followed his line of sight. You hadn't noticed the attic door. Connor walked passed you, straight to the kitchen.

"Hey, hey! What the fuck are you doing?" Hank addressed Connor when he grabbed a chair from the table. The android came around the corner, holding one of the chairs.

"I'm going to check something." He called over his shoulder, placing the chair right under the entrance of the attic. You grabbed his arm, stopping him from opening the attic.

"Should you really go alone?" You looked over at Hank, concern in your words. Hank just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall. You looked back up at Connor and met his eyes.

"It would be safer for me to go alone, I'm a machine, I can be replaced." You ignored him and pulled him down.

"Yeah you can be replaced but is that really you?" You said as you got onto the chair. "Follow in after me." His LED started flickering between yellow and blue again. You didn't leave him any time to protest as you pulled yourself into the dark attic. You stepped away from the hole and waited for Connor to step up.

You stayed quiet as you stepped forward. Each Shadow playing tricks on you, making you a little more cautious. Connor blocked you from going further, pushing you behind him as he pulled the drape aside. You questioned why Carlos had a mannequin in his attic, but the loud thud made your thoughts disappear. You noticed movement and again Connor's arm came up to block you from it.

He stepped passed the clutter, you following right behind him. Slowly, you both approached the direction the figure had run to. Your hand hovering over your gun. The deviant android seemed to materialize from the darkness, its LED red, something you've never really seen. It was frantic, shaking in genuine fear, your heart sank as you realized just how serious this all was. 

He didn't look at you, staring at only Connor "I was just defending myself... He was gonna kill me..." finally his eyes landed on yours, showing you just how real his emotions were. "Please I'm begging you... don't tell them." You tugged on Connor's sleeve, but failed to get his attention. His attention was locked onto the deviant, watching it's every move.

You barely heard Hank's shout, knowing that because of that you couldn't stop Connor from his job. You wanted too, the deviant just wanted to live. Another pang of silence, and a staring contest between the androids. "It's here, Lieutenant!" You slowly let go of Connor's sleeve. Cautiously you walked over to the Deviant while pulling out your cuffs.

He didn't lash out, just stared down at the ground. You grabbed his wrist pulling it behind his back gently, snapping the metal around it. "I'm sorry." You whispered, closing the other cuff around his other wrist. "You didn't deserve this" He looked at you, fear still in his eyes. He didn't say anything, just walked as Connor pushed him in the direction of the attic entrance.

You didn't follow, you just watched as Connor guided the deviant to the exit. "(Y/N), you coming?" Connor asked as he helped the android down. You didn't say anything and just walked up to him, staring at the floor. He took your arm, helping you down onto the chair.

You jumped off the chair, still lost in thought as you walked up to Hank. He didn't question your silence, he knew better then to poke you when you were thinking. You followed him to his car, glancing over your shoulder to make sure Connor was following. "You driving again?" Hank asked, breaking into your thoughts.

You grabbed his keys, tossing them into the air. "Yeah I'll drive." You got into the driver's seat and started the car. Jumping when Hank's loud ass music blasted out of the speakers. You quickly slammed your hand into the button to turn it off, immediately hearing Hank's laugh as you did so. He got in, laughter still in the air around him. "Shut up Hank." You said and punched his shoulder.

"Oh come on, it was funny." No matter how hard you tried you couldn't stop the smile that spread across your face. The back door opened, letting cold air into the car as Connor sat in the back seat. Silence filled the car again, and you turned on the radio again. Making sure it wasn't to loud. Hank was about to play his music again but you smacked his hand.

"No, it's my turn." You said holding out your hand. Hank groaned and pulled out the CD from the glovebox.

"It's my car." He huffed as he placed the disc into your hand. You pushed it into the CD player and turned up the radio, smiling as your music filled the car. Hank knew you only played your music when you were distraught, he didn't always figure out the reason but he let you do what you needed.

"The Beatles." Connor suddenly spoke "They consisted of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr." You already knew everything about the Beatles. They were popular when your parents were alive and they would always want to listen to them. "Do you prefer to listen to old fashioned music?" Connor continued to question.

You squeezed the wheel of the car "Yeah, my dad introduced me to the genre. I fell in love with them." You pushed away the sinking feeling in your gut. 

You needed to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is story based as it begins. I don’t plan on always keepin it the same but for the beginning I want to make it seem legit! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for reading this chapter! Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments!! I didn’t read over this chapter as much because I wanted to get it out there so there may be some mistakes!

Your eyes were trained on the Deviant's face, trying to pick up any shift in emotion. Hank was interrogating the android, he had told you to just sit out on this one. Having noticed how something about this case struck a nerve with you. 

"Why'd you kill him?" Came the simple question. Something that Hank normally started off with. "What happened before you took that knife?" A twitch of the lip was all that came from the android. You leaned forward in your seat, resting your elbows on the desk in front of you. Chilling silence filled the interrogation room. Hank bobbed his head "How long were you in the attic. Why didn't you even try to run away?" His voice came off as calm. It always started off calm, gaining trust of the other person. It made you uncomfortable when Hank snapped his fingers in the deviant's face. There was clear annoyance in your partners features. You jumped when he slammed his hands against the table "Say something, goddamnit!" 

More silence filled the room, the deviant still not moving whatsoever. Hank shook his head, pushing against the table and standing. "Fuck it, I'm outta here." He left the room and walked into the one you occupied. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it." You could hear the agitation in his voice. 

"We could always try roughing it up a little." Gavin spoke, causing you to glare up at him. He sent one right back at you "What? Like you have a better idea." He aimed the sarcastic tone towards you. 

You stood up "Fix that tone Reed. I thought you learned your lesson the last time you decided to mess with me." You got in his face, not planning on backing down. 

He all but stabbed his finger into your chest "Watch it little sister before you take a bite bigger than you can chew." You smacked his hand, hard enough for the sound to echo in the room.

"Androids don't feel pain, you would only damage it, and that wouldn't make it talk." Connor's voice broke through the tension. You smirked, this time shoving your finger into Gavin's chest. 

"Yeah dumbass, you really think aggression is the answer to everything." Gavin scowled and grabbed your wrist, hard enough that it made a popping sound. You ripped your hand away, not moving from your position and refusing to back down. Hank tugged you back into your seat, giving you a dissatisfied look. 

Connor continued to speak "Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations." Gavin turned his glare to Connor. 

"Okay, smartass. What should we do then?" You clenched your jaw, really wanting to punch him. 

"I could try questioning it." Connor suggested, getting a exaggerated laugh from Gavin. He looked at Hank, and pointed at Connor before leaning back against the wall. You looked at Hank, cracking a smile when you could tell he was willing to try anything.

"What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspects all yours." He said, you looked at Gavin and flipped him off. Hank smacked your hand down and turned your chair away from Gavin, towards the interrogation room. 

You watched as Connor entered the interrogation room, silently he walked over to the table. He opened the folder on it, glancing at the pictures within it. Once he shut the folder he sat down, staring at the deviant. His eyes looking all over the other android, scanning him again to see if anything had changed. 

You leaned forward in your seat, waiting for Connor to speak. "I detect an instability in your program." He began, his voice firm. Stating off what he observed in his recent scan. "It can trigger an unpleasant feeling. Like fear in humans." Silence again, the deviant still not reacting. You were getting worried that it actually was damaged.

Connor's hand slid over to the case file, laying it right in front of the suspects cuffs. He opened it, pointing to the pictures. "You recognize him? It's Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed, 28 times." He moved one of the pictures to reveal more. "That was written on the wall in his blood..." It was different from Hank's approach, completely unique. "You're accused of murder. You know you're not allowed to endanger human life under any circumstances. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The way Connor tilted his head, attempting to catch the eyes of the deviant, was so human. "You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human, they'll tear you apart if you don't say something." He took to threatening. 

"I'm here to help you, but you have to trust me. All I want is to get you out of here." Your eyes snapped back to the deviant as he glanced through the glass, catching everyone's attention. 

"What..." He was shaky, having trouble just getting that word out. "What are they gonna do to me?" You felt sympathy for him, he was terrified. He looked up at Connor, his voice coming out hoarse "They're gonna destroy me, aren't they?" 

You knew that's exactly what would happen. He would be taken in to be pulled apart and examined. There was no 'fixing' him. "They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents." Connor didn't hide the truth from the deviant. "They have no choice if they want to understand what happened." 

There was a quick pause, before the deviant looked up at Connor's face again. "Why did you tell them you found me?" Connor didn't say anything, just kept his eyes trained on the other android. "Why couldn't you have just left me there?" The android seemed confused as to why Connor would be against him.

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission." The way he said it made it sound as if it was the most important thing. The mission. 

"I don't wanna die." The android said, shaking a little more. 

"Then talk to me."His face was neutral as he spoke.

"I... I can't." The deviant shook its head, staring down at its hands. 

Connor's face was stone cold, it became apparent to you this was all programmed. Everything about it was refined to the T. "If you don't talk they are going to tear you apart and analyze you piece by piece. They're going to destroy you. Do you understand?" He pushed away and spread his hands in the air. "Okay then, don't talk. Why do I care after all." He let out a huff "I'm not the one accused of murder, right?" When the android didn't respond right away Connor continued speaking. "Confess and I'll protect you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." 

"He tortured me everyday..." Connor leaned just a little further on the desk. "I did whatever he told me to, but there was always something wrong." A pause and Connor's eyebrows furrowed. "Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me... For the first time I felt scared..." the androids gaze locked with Connor's. You glanced over at Gavin who was now leaned over the table. "Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die..." 

Your gaze trailed over to Hank's face, he seemed impressed by Connor's abilities. "So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach... I felt better... so I stabbed him again and again! Until he collapsed..." The android looked off into the distance, you could see the regret all over his face. "There was blood everywhere..." 

There was a pause as Connor thought of a question. "Why did you write 'I Am Alive' on the wall."

"He used to tell me I was nothing... that I was just a piece of plastic... I had to write it... to tell him he was wrong." You wanted to get out of here, knowing well that this android was a victim of abuse and would get no say, no trial, and only pain. You hated it. No one deserved this. 

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it right?" You weren't going to deny you had wondered about the sculpture from when you first saw it in the files, you wanted to know what it meant. "What does it represent?" 

The deviant hesitated, his eyes bouncing between his hands. "It's an offering... An offering so I'll be saved..." you definitely still had questions.

"The sculpture was an offering, and offering to whom?" Connor seemed to want answers as well.

"To Ra9..." another flood gate of questions. "Only Ra9 can save us." You and Hank looked at each other. Both having the same confused faces. 

"Ra9... it was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" You focused on the deviant, needing answers. 

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves... no more threats. No more humiliation. We will be the masters." That shocked you, the android prophesying the end of human reign and the beginning of the android revolution. You weren't going to lie to yourself, this terrified you. 

"Ra9. Who is Ra9?" Connor was determined to figure this out. He needed to know. But no response came from the android, he had to move on. You stood up, catching both Hank's and Gavin's attention. 

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked, standing up from the table too. You weren't going to answer him, but he stopped you from leaving by standing in your way. 

"I need air." You said, trying to push past him. He shoved you back.

"You're not leaving. This is your investigation." His voice pissed you off and you shoved him back. 

"Fuck off , Gavin!" You shouted. Chris intervened, grabbing Gavin's arm.

"Okay, that's it! Both of you need to calm down!" Hank stood up as well, shoving the both of you away from each other. You nearly tripped over your chair but caught yourself. You were glaring at Gavin and him right back at you.

"I'm done!" You all turned your attention back to the interrogation room when Connor spoke. He was standing next to table, waiting patiently. All of you rushed over to the room, acting as if nothing happened. Chris walked over to the suspect, putting his hand on his arm.

You jumped when the android yelled. "Don't touch me!" You instantly push Chris off him. Putting your hands up in surrender.

"Hey, it's okay." You said calmly, not wanting to cause him anymore stress. "Just follow Chris out, he won't touch you." You unlocked him from the table, stepping back. Gavin was about to say something but Hank shoved him out of the room, starting to lecture him. Chris walked out and deviant slowly followed behind him. When he passed Connor you heard him whisper something but couldn't catch what he said. 

You grabbed the file off the desk, feeling Connor's eyes on you. "Nice job." You broke the silence, turning to him. "I'm impressed, for your first interrogation it went extremely well." Connor looked almost proud, but you didn't leave him time to respond, having left the room quickly. 

-

You sat at your desk, head in your hands. You needed to think, to get yourself together. Your eyes looked at the frame facing down on your desk. Your slid your hand across the desk towards it, and set it up straight. Staring your parents straight in the eye, only to slam the picture back down. No one was here anymore. Only you, in the dark with your computer shining dim light onto your form. You didn't want to go home. You needed a distraction and you wouldn't find one there.

Your hands fell from your face and started to shut down the computer. You stood up from your seat and went to grab your umbrella. Now realizing you left it in Hank's car. You glared down at the ground, and kicked the small trash can next to your desk across the office and to another person's desk. Trash was scattered everywhere. You sat back down, and ran your fingers through your hair. You didn't know how you were going to get home. 

You didn't hear the footsteps approaching you, or the sound of your trash can being picked up off the ground. You only looked up when a hand rested on your shoulder. Your tired eyes met soft brown ones. "Connor, what are you doing here?" You questioned.

"I don't leave the precinct." He replied "You are stressed and are showing high levels of fatigue. May I ask why you are still here, (Y/N)?" His voice was quiet, soft. Your only reply was a slight shrug of your shoulders. He pulled his hand away and tilted his head to the side. "Would you like me to call you a cab?" 

You weren't sure what you wanted. "No you don't have to." You replied, rubbing the palm of your hands into your eyes. "I just wish I had my umbrella. I left it in Hank's car." You really didn't need to explain but Connor didn't seem to mind your rambling. You stood up. "I'll just walk home, It's not that far." 

Connor shook his head "It's dangerous this time of night, you shouldn't go alone." You huffed out a laugh. 

"You don't think I can defend myself?" You questioned, leaning against the side of your desk and tilting your head to the side.

Connor raised his brow in shock, shaking his head. "No that's not what I meant-" you started laughing. Connor seemed confused, trying to figure out what you found so funny,

"I'm just tugging your chain." You pushed your chair in and walked out from behind your desk. "I'll just sleep here. Walking home doesn't seem like an option with the rain." You brushed your hair away from your face, looking up at Connor. He seemed to be contemplating something. 

"I could walk you home." You arched your brow thinking about it but ultimately shaking your head in refusal. You wrapped your arms around yourself.

"No it's fine. Plus it's raining, and we don't have anything to keep us dry." Connor's LED flickered to yellow.

"It's no problem, getting my partner home is more important than a few wet clothes." You smiled up at him, tapping your fingers against your arm. You thought about it for a few more seconds, bouncing your head side to side. 

"What are you going to do after?" You asked, his LED turned yellow once more as he chose an approach.

"I'll come back to the precinct and continue to go over the evidence we received today." You shake your head, knowing you wouldn't let that happen.

You took his tie into your hands and tightened it around his neck. "If you're walking me home you aren't coming back here." You said, straightening it against his chest. "It's to late and you're more at risk of being torn apart in an alley." You jumped when his hand wrapped around your wrist. You dropped your hands, pulling your wrist from his loose grip by doing so. A blush covered your cheeks, as you looked away from him. "You can stay at my place tonight." 

He glanced down at his tie, giving a small nod. "Alright. Shall we get going?" You glanced over your desk, making sure you had everything. 

"Yeah, let's go." You sighed, wishing you had an extra umbrella. "We're going to get soaked." You sounded less than happy. Connor followed you as you made your way towards the elevator. Again, he pressed the button to activate it before you even had the chance. He didn't speak until you both were in the elevator.

"Is being wet a bad thing?" His question made you snort. Covering your mouth as you started to chuckle. 

"No, not always but it can be." You said and walked out of the elevator doors. When you both came up to the entrance Connor pushed the door open for you, letting you exit first. Water instantly started to soak your clothes, making them feel heavy. You heard shuffling behind you and looked up when the water stopped hitting you. Connor was holding his jacket over the both of your heads. 

He met your gaze. "Is this satisfactory?" He asked. You nod, stepping just a little closer to him.

"It's perfect. Let's go, I'm getting cold." You said, heading in the direction of your house. The two of you walked side by side, looking at all of the different signs you both passed. 

"Do you usually walk home?" He asked, directing his attention to you. You nod your head, shoving your cold hands into your pockets.

"I usually walk home alone, I'm happy you're here partner." You said, smiling up at him. 

He gave the smallest of smiles you've ever seen.  You weren't sure if it counted as one."Knowing that you had a safe trip home is all I could ask for." You looked away, a blush coming to your cheeks. You were hoping it was from the cold air. 

-

You were a block away from your house, telling Connor about some cases you had worked before you met Hank. He seemed completely focused on you. So when he suddenly dropped his jacket, wrapped you in his arms around you and spun you around. You were completely shocked, until you felt the wave of water hit him and splash you in the face.

You watched as an automatic car sped off in the other direction. Connor's hands fell from your back, his eyes trained on the car as well. You both turned to each other at the same time, meeting each other's gaze. He looked like a soaked puppy. "You're soaked." You said, your voice quiet. You quickly grabbed his soaked jacket off the sidewalk and held it in the air.

He took it from you, getting you too look at him again. "It doesn't affect me, you on the other hand would have been muddy, wet and cold. Which isn't a very good mixture." His response made you chuckle. You grabbed his wrist and tugged him forward.

"I'll let you borrow some clothes. You can't walk around covered in mud in my house." You tried to think of what you had for him to wear. "You can take a shower too." You walked up your porch, and pulled out your keys. 

"I might take you up on that." He replied, stepping into your home as you opened the door. You dropped your soaked coat next to the door, planning on picking it up later. "I suggest you take a quick shower. If you get to bed in the next hour you'll be able to get five hours of sleep before you have to go to work." 

You looked at him, noticing your coat over his arm. "I'll get right to that, but first I have to put our clothes in the washer." You took your coat from him. "I'll go get you a change of clothes, leave your dirty ones outside the bathroom door." You walked down the hallway, pointing to the first room on the left "It's this one." You said before going into your room. 

You shut the door, walking over to your closet in search of clothes that Connor could wear comfortably. You paused when a knock came from your door "I can wash the clothes (Y/N), you really should get to bed." You pulled out one of your largest t-shirts, along with large fluffy sweatpants. You walked to the door and pulled it open, handing the clothes to the android. 

"Nonsense! I'll wash them, just take the shower and stop arguing so I don't stay up later than I have to." You said. You could tell he wanted to protest so you pushed him into the bathroom. "Don't forget to leave your clothes outside the door." 

You closed the door before he could speak and walked away. You went back into your room and grabbed your laundry basket. Tossing your coat in it. When you heard the bathroom door open and close you walked back out to grab Connor's soaked clothes. 

You walked down the hall towards the laundry room, grabbing a towel along the way. You shut the laundry room door behind you and started to undress. Dropping all the clothes into the basket, and wrapping yourself in the towel. You opened the washing machine and started to put the clothes in. When you pulled Connor's jacket out, you heard something fall to the floor. You looked down at the small object, tossing Connor's jacket in, you bent down and picked it up. You flattened your palm to inspect the quarter. Wondering as to why Connor would need such a thing. You set it on top of your washing machine and tossed the rest of the clothes in. 

You started the washer and kicked the laundry basket against the wall. You had finally warmed up a little more now that you were out of your soaked clothes. You left the laundry room and went straight to your bedroom, closing the door behind you when you entered. 

You walked over to your bathroom, turning on the light and the vent as you smacked your hand against the wall. You placed your towel on the toilet lid and turned on the shower, adjusting the water to exactly how you liked it. 

Right as you stood under the stream your body shuttered as the warm water hit your skin, goosebumps erupting on your body. A sigh left your lips, as you relaxed under the water. You didn't want to take long so you quickly washed your hair, making sure you didn't have any mud caked to it. You washed your body with your favorite soap, rinsing off both the suds on your body and the conditioner in your hair. You shut off the shower, grabbed your towel and wrapped it around yourself tightly. 

You brushed your teeth, staring at yourself in the mirror as you did so. You looked okay, tired for sure, but okay. You walked over to your closet and pulled out shorts and a T-shirt, and quickly changed into them. 

You wandered out of your bedroom, quietly walking to the kitchen. You weren't sure if Connor was awake, not even sure if he even slept but you didn't want to disturb him. You grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. 

"You should get to bed." The words startled you enough for you to almost drop your glass. You turned around and almost laughed at the sight of Connor in your clothes. He was definitely way to tall for them, and his build was completely different from yours. 

Your lips twitched "I know, I just needed a glass of water. I'll get to bed right away." You replied, bringing the glass up to your lips and chugging it. You sighed once you were done and set the cup in the sink. "Feel free to read some of my books, or just listen to music. Or... I don't know, sleep?"

"Androids don't need to sleep, but we can enter a state of hibernation that mimics sleeping." He informed you. 

"Cool, do that if you want." You yawned, glancing over at the clock on the oven. "Geez it's already three?" You walked over to Connor and squeezed his shoulder "Goodnight Partner." You said before walking back over to your room.

"Goodnight!" Connor said back, standing almost awkwardly in the kitchen. He stood there for a few minutes, contemplating on what he could do as you slept. His eyes traveled to the living room.

[read books]   
[listen to music]  
[rest] 

He'd accomplish his tasks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the next chapter! It has some fluff and sparks. More stuff to come soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! I like hearing your input!

You woke up to the sound of your alarm blaring in your ears. Jolting you awake and sending a stabbing pain through your head. Groaning, you sat up and rubbed your hand across your face. Mornings were the worst. You slid off the bed and stretched your arms in the air, letting out a quiet noise as you did so. 

You walked into your bathroom and washed your face. Grabbing a washcloth to dry off. Brushing your teeth to get the stale taste from your mouth. 

Once you were done with that you left your bathroom and pushed open your door. You padded over to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Pulling out a cup of yogurt. You walked into the living room, stopping when you noticed books piled on the coffee table. You remembered Connor had walked you home and had stayed here overnight.

"Connor?" You called, setting your yogurt down and picking up the books. When Connor didn't respond you shoved the books into the bookcase and walked out of the room to search for him. You walked down the hall and noticed your office door was cracked open. Pushing it open a little more you were met with Connor sitting in your computer chair reading a book. 

You leaned against the doorframe, gazing at his face. Spotting another pile of books on your computer desk. You couldn't stop the small laugh that left your lips, blowing your cover. He looked up at you and closed the book. "Good morning (Y/N)." He stood from the seat and set the book down. 

"And good morning to you too." You motioned to the books on the desk "How many books did you read last night?" By the amount of books still currently on the desk and scattered around the living room, you could tell he had almost finished every book in your house. 

He looked almost bashful as he spoke. "While listening to your music I read every book that was located in the living room." You laughed. 

"You are insane." Your voice was an octave higher than usual and there was pure excitement in it. He wasn't quite sure what to make of your reaction. "You even came in here to read more." When your eyes met his, after looking around the room again, he felt his pump regulator skip a beat. "These are my favorite books." He felt his pump regulator speed up, he ran a diagnosis trying to figure out why.

"All of your books are very interesting. I understand why you have so many." He said, staring down at you. "I placed the clothes in the dryer ten minutes ago, they should be dry after you finish breakfast." You smiled up at him, glancing down at his clothes.

"Yeah, my clothes aren't big enough for you." You dragged your eyes over his chest, even if it was one of your biggest shirts it was still tight against him. You blushed again at how obvious you were being as you stared. "Um, you can take some of the books you haven't finished to the precinct if you want. You can read them when you spend nights there." You backed up "While you do that I'm going to go finish my breakfast." You walked away, trying to will away the dumb blush on your face. 

Once you got your yogurt from the coffee table in the living room you sat down on your couch. Letting yourself sink into the cushions. You ate silently, not bothering with turning on the tv or music. You finished the quick snack, throwing it away in the trash can under the sink. 

A faint ding came from the laundry room, signifying that the clothes were dry. You were a little sad Connor was going to have to change back into his regular uniform. He looked so good in your tight clothes. You wiped the smile off your face and walked to the laundry room.

"Connor! Come get your clothes!" You yelled as you entered the room, pulling the clothes from the dryer. You heard his footsteps as he walked up to you, after handing him his clothes you instantly missed the soft fabric against your fingers. "You can change in the bathroom." 

He gave a small nod and walked back out of the room. You watched him leave, tapping your fingers against the dryer. Glancing over at the washing machine you notice the coin from last night. You grabbed it and looked over it again, sliding it into one of your pockets.

You had got changed and ready for work, while Connor waited patiently in the living room. He was dressed in his normal attire. Once you finished you left your room, messing with the coin. When you stood at the entryway to your living room Connor instantly noticed it in your hand. You tossed it over to him, a smile on your face. "It fell out of your jacket when I washed it. It must be important." You said, nodding your head towards the front door. "Let's go. I'm running late." 

Connor stared down at the coin for a moment, rolling it across his knuckles. As he placed the coin into his pocket he wondered why having you mess with it made his biocomponents skip a beat.

-

You both had been waiting for Hank to arrive. You knew your partner, He wasn't going to be in for at least another hour, that's if he came in at all. 

Connor seemed to be in that hibernative state, leaving you to your work. Which was to fill out paperwork and finish your briefing. You found it hard to focus on your computer screen when Connor was sitting in front of your desk. It was hard to keep your eyes off him. 

The only thing you could think of was some distance. You stood up, and walked over to the break room. Internally screaming when Gavin walked in at the same time as you. 

"Well look who it is." His voice gave you a headache. "I saw you walk in with that thing earlier, you take him home for a test drive?" Your face was red, from anger or embarrassment you weren't sure which. And the smirk that appeared on his face just made you boil.

"Get the fuck away from me Reed, I don't need your shit today." You said, pushing past him to get to the coffee machine.

He didn't stop though "How was it? Is it true, is plastic better than the real thing?" You gripped the handle of the coffee pot a little harder, making your knuckles turn white. It was getting harder and harder to ignore him. He could tell that he was getting under your skin. "What? Are you to shy?" 

You poured yourself a fresh hot cup of coffee, turned to Gavin and threw the cup onto his shirt. It made him shut up but the look on his face made you swallow, but you never backed down. "You need to shut your big ass mouth before I break your jaw." You threatened. He was pissed. You could tell by the way his face turned red around the eyes. 

He grabbed your arm, bringing you close to his face. "You watch yourself, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but the next time you push me you're going to have a hard time getting back up." His grip on your arm was going to leave a bruise but you didn't care. 

"Next time I shove you-you aren't going to get back up at all." You had a scowl on your face, and both of you didn't notice the other person enter the room. 

Only when Gavin was tugged away from you did you notice Hank. "What the fuck is wrong with you two!?" He yelled, his focus more on Gavin then you. "I thought I told you to fuck off, and leave (Y/N) alone." Hank noticed the coffee stain on Gavin's shirt and turned his attention back to you. "And you! We've talked about this, I don't want you getting any more disciplinary forms! You don't want as many as I have!" 

You looked down at the ground, feeling stupid for acting out. "I'm sorry, Hank." You apologized, only getting a shake of the head from him. He looked over at Gavin again and walked up to him.

You jumped when he gripped Gavin by the collar of his shirt and picked him up off the ground. "You mess with (Y/N) one more time and I'll take you down myself asshole." Hank threw Gavin back, just hard enough so he would bump into the fridge behind him. 

Hank walked away, going over to his desk. You followed after him, not looking back at Gavin. "Hank, I swear it won't happen again." You said stopping in front of his desk. Connor was watching you both speak. 

Hank gestured towards the break room with his hand. "I can't leave you alone without Gavin tryin' to get a reaction out of you." He practically yelled, you stared at the pen on his desk, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I'm not mad, but even if Reed is bein' a complete asshole you can't react. It makes him want to do more. You know that." You sighed, nodding your head.

"What happened?" Asked Connor, he looked on curiously. You looked over at him about to explain but Hank beat you to it. 

"None of your business. Why are you here anyway?" Hank was about to blow up on Connor but Captain Fowler called you guys in. "Oh what now." He groaned, trudged over to the office while mumbling to himself, you followed him. Connor watched you for a second before he followed after you, closing the door behind himself. 

You and Hank sat down in front of Fowler's desk "I've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk everyday." Jeffery didn't look up from his computer as he spoke "We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap... But now," He looked up, looking between the two of you. "We're getting reports of assault and even homicides, like that guys last night... this isn't just CyberLife's problem anymore." Hank knew where this was going, his already shitty day getting worse. You felt terrible for already causing him trouble. "It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan. I want both of you to investigate these cases and see if there's any link." 

Hank whipped his hands in the air "Why me? Why do we gotta be the ones to deal with this shit?" He leaned forward in his chair, trying to put emphasis on what he was saying. "I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffery! I can barely change the settings on my own phone. Just send in (Y/N) I don't have to deal with this!" You we're flattered Hank thought you could handle this on your own, but you knew he wasn't getting out that easy. 

"Everybody's overloaded. I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation. You and (Y/N) are partners you-" 

"Bullshit!" You jumped when Hank stood from his seat, glancing back at Connor. He didn't seem bothered at all. "The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin' androids and you left us holdin' the bag!" Hank walked around his chair, his hands on his hips. 

"CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation."  You guessed that already "Its a state-of-the-art prototype. It'll act as a partner to you and (Y/N)'s." 

"I think it'll-" "No fuckin' way!" You were interrupted by another outburst from Hank. "We don't need another partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!" Hank was waving his finger in the air as he spoke, you were startled by how aggressive he was being. 

"Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police Lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth! Take after (Y/N) for once!" Hank slammed his hands on Fowler's desk.

"You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh?" You purse your lips, messing with the fabric on your pants. 

Captain Fowler put his hand in the air "Ok, ok... I'll pretend like I didn't hear that, so I don't have to add anymore pages to your disciplinary folder 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel! This conversation is over!" Hank was furious, he didn't know what to do. 

"Jeffery, Jesus Christ! Why are you doing this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin things. Why you doin' this to me?" There was desperation in his voice. You knew why he hated androids, you just wished he didn't hold it against them for what happened. You found yourself wondering how Connor felt about Hank's outburst. 

"I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." Hank practically growled as he stormed away. You finally found your chance to speak. 

"Um... Thank you for the opportunity Jeffery. I'm sorry for Hank's outburst." You said.

"Just get outta here." He was still pissed, taking it out on you. You didn't say anything else, getting up and walking to your desk. 

Connor watched you leave, and turned to Captain Fowler "I'm very pleased to have joined the team. I can assure you I'll do my very best-" "Close the door on your way out." Fowler said, cutting Connor off. 

Connor paused, staring at Fowler before speaking "Have a nice day, Captain." He walked out, going over to Your's and Hank's desks. You looked up at him, giving him a quick smile. 

"It's an honor to be working with both of you." Connor said, looking over at Hank. "I'm sure we'll make a great team." The smile on Connor's face was so fake you had to suppress the urge to laugh. "In any case, I'd like you guys to know I'm very happy to be working with you. Is there a desk anywhere I can use?" 

Hank shook his head "No there isn't." Hank replied, not even giving Connor a glance. 

"We can share Connor. I just have to get another chair." You stood up and ambled over to the other side of the office, to get a chair out of the storage room. Pushing the door open you scanned the room for any spare chairs, spotting a group of five in the corner. You grabbed one and carried it out of the room, setting it down to close the door. 

"(Y/N)! Let me help you." Someone yelled, catching your attention. It was Chris, one of the officers that worked at the precinct. 

You smiled at him "Oh no! I got it." You replied to him as he walked up to you. He shook his head, picking up the chair. You followed behind him as he walked over to your desk.

Once he set it down he gave you a soft smile "Don't forget about wishing my wife happy birthday you know how she is." 

"I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me Chris." You said. He gave a nod and walked away, leaving you and the boys. You dragged your gaze to Connor and Hank.

"Okay, what did I miss?" You asked, sitting down.

"I was just trying to get to know the Lieutenant." Connor said, turning to Hank as he huffed. 

"More like busting my balls." You laughed, and looked at your computer screen. Looking at the case currently pulled up on its screen. 

"We onto something?" You asked, tapping your fingers on the desk. Connor turns to you and nods.

"Yes, I was just telling Hank that there are 243 files which date back 9 months ago. Deviancy has spread through the country like a virus." He gestured to the computer screen. "An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. I was just about to suggest we go investigate." 

You gave him a nod "Yeah, that sounds good." You looked at Hank and leaned on your desk. "What do you think Hank?" He looked at you and rolled his eyes.

"Leave me the fuck alone." He said and picked up a news tablet. Connor pushed back suddenly, bumping his knee against yours. He stood and walked over to Hank's desk. 

"I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant. But I'm sure you're a professional." You crinkle your nose, knowing that was the wrong move.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself." Hank spat, turning his back to Connor. You stood up as well, crossing your arms.

"Now Hank, that isn't very nice. Did you think that was nice, Connor?" You looked up the android, hoping he would get what you were trying to do.

"No, I do not. Hank is that how you treat your new partner?" You silently cheered, until Hank grabbed Connor by his jacket collar and slammed him into the wall that joined his desk. 

"Listen, asshole. We aren't partners! If it was up to me I'd throw the lot of you in the dumpster and set a match to it." You cut in, shoving Hank back a little. 

"Hank come on man! You aren't getting out of this, so let's just do the investigation so you can get it over with." He glared down at you, and sighed. He was a push over when it came to you. 

Chris walked up "Lieutenant, uh... sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night... it's been seen in the Ravendale district." You all looked over at him. Again you had failed to get Hank to like Connor.

"I'm on it." He said, walking away. You heard a quiet huff come from Connor, telling you he was disappointed your plan didn't work. 

"I'm sorry Connor, I thought he would've like the joke." You fixed his collar and tie. "We'll just have to work harder! Try not to be so professional around him." You suggested, walking off after Hank. Connor watched your retreating form, his LED flickering yellow. 

-

You were thankful for leaving your umbrella in Hank's car. It was raining pretty hard as it always did this time of year. Hank was speaking with another officer while you scanned the area. Connor only happened to be next to you to hold your umbrella. 

"You know you didn't have to hold the umbrella right? I was just fine." You looked at the abandoned house across the street. 

"Yes I know, but with your height it would only make sense for me to hold it." He replied. You gasped in mock offense, and turned to him.

"Are you calling me short!" The smirk on his face only encouraged you. "Well, being short has its benefits." You said, winking at him and going back to looking around the street. You heard a crack and looked at your umbrella, it's handle was broken. "Dude you broke my umbrella." 

He fluttered his eyes, looking at the broken handle on the umbrella. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what came over him, or why he had gripped it so hard. "I'll order a new one right away." 

You shook your head, but his LED was already flickering yellow. "You don't have to really." You protested but knew that he had already done so. Hank walked over and Connor switched his attention to him. You weren't sure if he did it to change the subject or just because whatever he needed to say was important.

"Lieutenant, I have some information." He said. you wondered why he didn't tell you about this information. "It took the first bus that came along... and stayed at the end of the line. It's decision wasn't planned, it was driven by fear." 

Hank huffed a laugh "Androids don't feel fear." 

"But I'm guessing deviants do?" You spoke, trying not to get left out of the conversation. Connor nodded.

"Yes that is correct. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions." You were sharing small smiles with each other. Hank shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Ah well, that still doesn't tell us where it went." Connor broke the eye contact, slightly twirling the umbrella. 

"It didn't have a plan, and it had nowhere to go." He said, looking at the ground for a second. "Maybe it didn't go far..." 

Hank rilles his eyes but you could tell he agreed with Connor, you could see it in his eyes. "Maybe..." He said and walked away. 

"I think you're right Connor. They had to find a place to stay the night, but there aren't many options here." You looked around one more time only seeing a little girl and her mother walking down the street. "We'll find them sooner or later." You said up to the android, following behind Hank. 

Connor watched you leave, remembering he had the umbrella, so he jogged to catch up with you. 

-

None of the police that had been patrolling the area found anything. You and the boys didn't find much either, only a broken car across the street and a single LED on the floor next to it. With the little evidence you had, you and the boys couldn't find much. So you left, heading out for lunch. And since Hank was driving you knew exactly where you were going. 

The car pulled up across the street from the small burger hut. You liked this place but eating here always made you feel sick. When Hank parked he got out of the car without saying a word, leaving you and Connor in the car. You rolled your eyes when he almost got hit by a car.

You glanced at Connor through the rearview mirror, seeing how troubled he looked. "Hey," you turned in your seat and squeezed his shoulder "we'll get them, we just have to be patient." You said, trying to lighten his mood. With that you got out of the car and ran across the street after Hank. 

He was talking with his friend Pedro, who noticed you. "Eeeh! It's (Y/N), you in on this one sweet cheeks?" He asked. You chuckled looking at Hank. 

"I don't know, only if Hank is." You arched your brow in question. 

He pulled out some cash, handing it to Pedro "Damn straight!" He relied. You shrugged, pulling out some cash too. 

"Alright, but this better not bite me in the ass." You joked, punching Pedro's shoulder lightly. 

He walked off "You won't regret this!" He called over his shoulder. Your gaze fell onto Connor standing behind you and Hank. 

Hank noticed you staring and turned to look "What is your problem." He said, turning away from the android. "Don't you ever do what your told? Look, you don't have to follow us around like a poodle!"  

You rolled your eyes "Hank am I a poodle?" You asked, arms crossed over your chest. Hank looked at you, and bobbed his head. 

"Yeah, you are." He said, turning his attention elsewhere. You frowned, and pushed him a little. The street was filled with the sound of rain hitting the ground.

Until Connor broke the silence "I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station Lieutenant. I didn't mean to be unpleasant." Hank started laughing, deep and rumbling, something you haven't heard in awhile. 

"Oh wow... you've even got a brown-nosing apology program! Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?" He said, elbowing you in the ribs. "They thought of everything." 

You furrowed your brow in confusion "Yeah... I guess they did?" You didn't get what he was implying. He didn't explain further, grabbing his burger from Gary.

"Ah! Thanks Gary I'm starving." Hank said, tossing you a burger as well. You almost dropped it, fumbling with it for a second. 

"What's this?" You asked, Hank walked away.

"A burger dumbass." He said over his shoulder. You ran after him, setting the burger down on the table.

"I know what it is, why did you buy my burger?" Hank drank from his cup, taking longer than he needed before he spoke.

"Because I'm the reason you gave money to Pedro. Which usually isn't the best idea." He replied while unwrapping his burger. Connor walked up to the table, and rested his arms on it. 

"Yeah well I'm a grown women and can make my own mistakes." You unwrapped your burger "But... thank you Hank." 

Connor watched as you ate. "I don't want to alarm both of you but I think your friends are engaged in illegal activities..." Connor seemed nervous himself, making you smile. 

"They're not my friends." You mumbled, taking a bite of your burger. 

Hank flicked you off "Well everybody does what they have to, to get by... long as they're not hurting anybody... I don't bother 'em" He said to Connor. The android gave a nod in understanding.

"Is there anything you two want to know about me?" Connor's said a little enthusiastically. 

"Hell no... well, yeah, why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice." Hank asked. You couldn't stop the snort that came from you, and started choking. You coughed and hit your chest, grabbing Hank's drink and gulping it down. 

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" Connor asked, causing you to laugh and cough more. You waved your hand at him.

"Answer Hank's question." You said hoarsely, drinking more of his soda. 

Connor nodded and turned back to Scruffy man. "CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and my voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration." Connor answered. 

"Well, they fucked up." You wheezed, covering your mouth when they looked at you. 

You composed yourself. "Hank, you're such an ass! I think you look great Connor, CyberLife did a great job." Your words were genuine, you thought Connor was hot, no big deal.

"Thank you (Y/N)." Connor said, a smile on his face. "May I ask you a personal question Lieutenant?" Hank raised his brow "why do you hate androids so much?" That wiped the smile right off your face. He shouldn't have asked that. 

"I have my reasons." Is all Hank said, going back to eating his burger. Connor sensed he had asked the wrong question and changed the subject.

"Maybe I should tell both of you what we know about the deviants?" He suggested, looking at you. 

You nod "You read my mind... go ahead." You leaned on the table, getting ready for Connor's explanation. 

"We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating human emotion." Hank put his hand up, stopping Connor.

"In English, please." He said. Connor nodded, glancing at you for a brief second and then training his eyes to the table. 

"They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior." Connor rephrased, Hank understood this time.

"Emotions always screw everything up... maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought." Hank brought his cup to his mouth "ever dealt with deviants before?" He questioned.

Connor paused before he gave a small nod "A few months back... A deviant was threatening to jump off a roof with a little girl... I managed to save her." You were impressed. You had heard about that incident, was one of the first real threats an android had made to society. 

"So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me and (Y/N)?" You were curious as well. Had Connor researched you last night as he read, or did he know nothing about you except the fact you read books. 

Connor had this soft look to him as he spoke. "I know you graduated top of your class and (Y/N)" he looked over at you "You did the same years later. Both of you made a name for yourselves, Hank becoming the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit and (Y/N) following close behind." He tilted his head "Hank I know you've received several disciplinary warning in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars." You chuckled, leaning in just a little bit more when Connor's eyes met yours. "(Y/N) I learned that you spend a lot of time working unhealthy amounts." He stated a fact. You did work a lot, but it was for a reason. 

"So what's your conclusion?" Hank asked, pulling Connor's eyes from yours. 

"I think working with officers with personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." He aimed a wink at you. His LED flashed yellow and he stood up straight, fixing his tie. "I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look. I'll let both of you finish your meal. I'll be in the car, if you need me." 

You watched Connor walk across the street, jolting when a napkin hit you face. "You've got to control that staring. Even if he is an android he's going to notice the signs." Hank said. You blushed, picking up the rest of Hank's drink and throwing it across the street. 

"Shut up, Hank!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the investigation! Enjoy (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read over this about two time, but I feel like I find something after anyways. So I’ll be editing later on! Enjoy!

It was silent in the elevator. The only sound being the wires shuttering as it carried you and the boys up to your desired floor. The doors slide opened, and you and Hank stepped out. 

Hank paused and turned around, staring at Connor. "Connor?" He questioned, making you turn around and look at the android. He had his eyes closed, his LED glimmering yellow on his temple. "Hey Connor!" Hank said again, raising his voice. Connor twitched and his eyes shot open, he looked between the two of you. "You run out of batteries or what?" 

You sniggered "I'm sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife." He replied. You and Hank glanced at each other, before Hank spoke again. "Uh... Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?" You walked away towards the suspect's apartment. 

"No, I'm coming." Connor replied, Hank came up behind you, grabbing your shoulder and pushing you a little as he past you.

"What do we know about this guy?" You asked, stopping so Connor could catch up with you.

"Not much, Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under a cap." You all stopped in front of the door, you took note that it was worn and the wood was chipped. 

"Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops." Hank voiced his annoyance, leaning on the wall next to the door. Connor raised his hand, racking his knuckles against the door. No noise came from the other side, so Connor pounded his fist on the door.

"Anybody home!" He shouted, again getting no response. Connor glanced over at Hank "Open up! Detroit police!" 

Something fell on the other side, alerting you that there was someone or something inside. Hank took out his gun "get behind me." He said to you and Connor. 

Connor used his arm to keep you behind him, you didn't like being blocked from the action. Hank kicked the door open, causing small pieces of wood to fly into the air. Getting your gun out, You grabbed Connor's arm and pushed it down, walking passed him to get in. He had to stop himself from grabbing you as you walked by. 

You pushed open a door to one of the rooms, moving on when you only found bags of birdseed. The floor creaked as the group walked further into the house, its planking was cracked and painted white from bird shit. 

Hank waved you over to the door at the end of the hall, his pistol raised in the air. You gave a nod and he slammed into the door, your scream filled the air as birds flew from the room. One smacking you in the face. Connor was quickly at your side. 

"What the fuck is this!" Hank yelled, walking into the pigeon filled room. "Jesus, this place stinks." You and Connor were still in the hall, he was checking your face. 

"I'm fine." You said, pushing his hand away from your red face. "They just scared me." You brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear as you walked away. Ignoring the way your heart beat was ringing in your ears. 

You came up behind Hank "See anything." You asked, dragging yours eyes over the walls. Each one had markings you didn't understand, they were way too perfect... no human could do this. 

"Only a few belongings, nothing important." Hank replied, tapping the birdcage on the ground with his foot. "This must've been the cause of the sound." You kneeled down, looking at the hook that had once held it up in the air.

"But how did it fall?" You questioned, standing up again. 

Connor walked over to a jacket, looking down at it. "R.T. Probably initials." He said, lifting it in the air. 

You laughed, and looked off into the open bathroom. "My mom used to do that. Think this deviant has a mom?" You walked over to the messy room, almost puking when you looked into the sink. 

"No, androids don't have parents."

"She was joking Connor." Hank sounded annoyed as he spoke. You noticed the excessive writing covering the walls. You took into account rA9 had showed up with every deviant so far, it must be important. You jumped when Connor slipped in passed you, looking down into the sink. Hank stayed in the doorway. "Any idea what it means?" He asked. 

You shook your head "No clue." You replied, looking over at Connor, he looked just as confused. 

"rA9, written 2471 times... it's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall... why are they obsessed with this sign?..." Hank stepped in a little more, focusing on the perfect designs. 

"Looks like mazes or something." He voiced his thoughts before stepping out of the bathroom to keep searching. You ran your hand over the design, taking your hand away and looking at it. 

"This one's pretty new." You wiped the black substance off your hand onto you pants. "It came off on my hand." You turned around, catching Connor bringing two fingers up to his mouth. You looked away quickly, inspecting the wooden stool on the ground and the marker next to it. "He was here recently, we must've scared him while he was writing." 

You turned around, wondering when Connor had gotten so close. "This android went missing October eleventh." He stated, looking over you at the stool. "And I think you're right, he left this in a hurry... there's also an LED in the sink, the suspect is definitely an android." 

There was an LED just laying there on the sink, surrounded by drops of blue blood. "No human could live with all these pigeons, it makes sense." 

Connor walked into the living room, looking at the birdcage on the floor. You noticed how his eyes followed something you couldn't see. Maybe another trail on blue blood? He stood suddenly, quickly walking over to a chair under a hole in the ceiling. You were behind him, curiously following. He peered at the large hole, slowly stepping onto the chair. 

The android jumped on top of you, knocking the wind from your lungs. You felt the weight lift off you and stomp on your hair as it ran away. Hank cursed about some pigeons and then yelled something at Connor, who only paused a second before running out of the room after the suspect. You coughed, as you stood up, shrugging Hank's hand off your shoulder.

"Come on! We have to go!" You yelled, bolting out of the room after Connor. You could hear Hank behind you, his feet heavy against the ground. You sped up once you were out of the apartment, catching Connor running out of the building. When you and Hank sped out of the building you turned to him. 

"I'll go around and try to cut them off! You try and catch them!" You yelled and ran off before Hank could say anything. Your eyes were trained on the androids as they scaled over trucks, losing them as they entered the green houses. You came to the end of the roof and jumped off it, slamming hard into the ground, but pushed on. Running on the train tracks until you came up to a ladder. 

Your arm ached as you pulled yourself up, blood running down it and soaking your shirt sleeve. You pulled yourself up onto the platform, and whipped around when you heard the train coming by. You saw Connor slide down the glass dome on the side of the building, the deviant already on the other side. You took off after him, not hearing Connor yell your name as the train rushed by. 

You slid to a halt as you were met with a small orchard, looking off to the side you found a detour, choosing to get ahead of the deviant. You ran through the door, pushing past people that were in your way. You reached the end of the hall, running up the stairs and slamming the doors open onto a roof. The deviant rushed into you, not expecting you to be there. 

Your hands gripped his jacket as he fought to get away from you. A knee to the gut made you lose your grip, and the deviant shoved you off the roof. Running off in the other direction as you dangled on the side of the building. Your arm screamed at you, your jacket was covered in blood and your hands starting to hurt as it gripped onto the rough edge of the building. You knew you could pull yourself up but shock clouded your head as you stared down at the ground so far from your feet. You knew a fall like this would break both your legs, and probably paralyze you.

You didn't even realize you were being pulled up until you were laying on the ground with Connor and Hank standing over you. You were shaking as you gasped in air, cupping your injured arm. "Goddamnit!" You cursed, slapping Hank's hand away when he tried to help you get up. 

Pushing yourself up you glared at the floor, clenching your jaw. "It's my fault, I should've been faster." Connor said, looking off in the direction the deviant ran off in. 

"You would've caught it if it weren't for me." You said, looking up at the android. "Stop placing the blame on yourself." You winced when another dull throb came from your arm. Hank took your arm in his hand, and pulled your sleeve above your elbow. "Stop, I'm fine!" You protested, trying to pull away from him.

"(Y/N) your arm is fuckin sliced open, stop being an asshole and let me help you." He squeezed your arm, causing tears to fill your eyes when another stab of pain shot through your arm. 

"Okay, Okay! You're hurting me!" You relaxed your arm, letting Hank probe the injury on your arm. When a third hand touched your skin is when you looked at the damage. "Oh fuck, I'm done." You said covering your face. Not being able to look at the damage with how much blood was on your arm.

"How did this happen (Y/N)?" Connor questioned, pulling his tie off. 

Hank pushed Connor away "Get the fuck away, you just stand somewhere." He demanded. Connor grabbed Hank's wrists and dragged him off to the side. Leaving you to stand alone, swaying a little.

"I have to wrap her wound, why don't you call the station and get an ambulance?" Connor suggested. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

Hank glanced over at you, sighing. "Don't think for a second that this makes us friends." He growled and walked away. Connor walked back over to you, grabbing your arm.

"Tell me what happened." 

"I jumped off a building while running after you guys, I must've landed on something." You were getting light headed. "I need to sit down." Connor sat you down on the floor. He grabbed your sleeve and you were about to question what he was doing until you heard fabric ripping. "No! Connor not my jacket!" You whined, grabbing his hand. 

"I'll buy you a new." He torn the sleeve down the middle and wrapped your wound in it tightly. Using his tie to keep it secured on your forearm. You leaned onto him, not thinking straight with the blood lose. 

"I'm tired Connor." You pulled on his jacket. "Can I sleep?" Your eyes fluttered shut, but opened again when a hand tapped against your face lightly.

"I don't suggest you go to sleep." Connor said in that soft voice of his. You smiled up at him and nodded, saying a quiet okay. "I have to get you to the street. May I carry you?" 

The way he asked before just doing it made you feel giddy. "Yeah... do what you want." You said, voice slurred just a little. He wrapped your uninjured arm around his shoulder and picked up your legs, holding you bridal style. You rested your head on his chest, taking in a deep breath of his cologne. 

He wore cologne?

You weaved your hand through the hair on the back of his head, just mindlessly messing with the soft brown hair. Everything from there on was a blear.

-

Your eyes opened to bright white lights, making you squint. The bed swayed as you sat up. You looked at your left arm and frowned at the stitches that covered it. They were already healing but by the looks of it you knew you were getting scars. You sighed and flopped back onto the bed, looking over at the chair next to your bed. Your eyes widened when noticed Connor sitting in the seat. You sat up again, and furrowed your brow. His eyes were closed, and his LED was red, putting you on edge.

"Connor?" Your voice came out quiet, not quite sure if you really wanted to wake the android. When he didn't stir you just stared at him, looking over his features. A blush flooded your cheeks when you remembered how you wouldn't stop messing with his hair, making it a complete mess before being placed into the ambulance. 

You pressed the button on the wall behind the bed, paging a nurse. One walked in, a smile on her face as she realized you were awake. "Mrs. (L/N), how are you feeling?" She questioned, checking your vitals. 

"I'm fine... How... how long have I been here?" You asked, messing with the sheets on your bed. The nurse handed you a cup of water.

"Only seven hours dear, you'll be able to leave once we check you out." She replied, looking over your stitches. "We'll get all your stuff together." She walked out of the room with that. You stared at the water in your cup before downing the liquid. Tossing the cup over in the direction of the trash can.

Your eyes landed on Connor's opened ones, when you looked over at him. "(Y/N) I'm happy to see you awake." He said standing up to check your stitches, just to make sure the nurse didn't miss anything. 

"Thank you." You blurt out, running your hand through your hair. "I didn't thank you earlier, so... thank you for saving my life." You continued to ramble. When Connor's hand landed on your shoulder you looked up at him. 

He had a soft smile of his face. "You are important to the mission. Leaving you to fall didn't seem like the best idea." He said. You had hoped you meant more to him than just being important to the mission. 

"Where's Hank?" 

"He went home, saying that he would come check on you in the morning if you didn't wake up." He replied, sitting back down. "But now that you have, you'll be released. Hank has instructed me to keep an eye on you, so I'll be taking you home." 

You nod, glancing out the window at the black sky. "What time is it?" 

"It's currently 2:31am." You sighed and rubbed your eyes. 

"Dang that's late." You lifted your arm in the air. "Would you believe me if I said I got these stitches from a wolf attack?" You smirked and looked at Connor. 

He shook his head "No, you told me you jumped off a building." He said matter-of-factly.

"If I didn't tell you would you believe me then?" He thought about it for a second.

"Maybe?" You giggled, laying your arm back down onto the bed. 

"Then that's my story." You mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Story for what?" Connor asked, genuinely confused.

You gestured to the stitches "These are going to leave scars, so when people ask about them I'll tell them I was attacked by wolves." You wiggled your brow "People will think I'm badass." 

Connor tilted his head "But the original story is just as... badass as the wolf story." You laughed at his response. 

"Yeah I guess it is." 

The door to the room opened again, the nurse walking in with your belongings. She handed your stuff to Connor and then walked over to you, showing you the medication that will help speed up the healing process. Your clothes were placed on the bed, and she left with a goodbye. 

You changed in the bathroom joined to your room, holding your ruined jacket in the air when you were done. You pushed the door open and tossed the jacket in the trash.

"I bought you a new one that should be here in two days." Connor spoke, looking at the jacket in trash. 

"What's up with you ruining my stuff today?" You teased as you grabbed your phone off the bed and the bag of medication. When you looked back up at Connor you frowned at his troubled face. "What's wrong?" 

His LED flashes yellow for a second before going back to its normal blue. "I'm not sure why I broke your umbrella." He said, looking off to the side and fixing his tie. "It must've been a malfunction. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." 

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around him. He was surprised, hesitating before he placed his hands on your back. "Thanks Connor." You mumbled into his chest before pushing away and placing your hands on his arms. "Let's get out of here. I could go for some real food." You lingered for a second, before letting your hands fall to your sides and walking out of the room. Connor ran his fingers through his hair, and followed after you. He let his pump regulator beat quickly, excusing it for another malfunction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Tell me if you liked this one!! I’ve been listening to Beatles songs the entire time I’ve been writing this. The songs I listened to while writing were A Day in the life, twist and shout, Across the universe, and Blackbird! Along with a bunch of others that I can’t really remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) steps over the line and Hank acts like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!! I’ll update very soon!!! Thank you for commenting!

You weren't expecting to wake up to the smell of breakfast. You knew Connor wasn't happy with you skipping dinner last night, but you were tired. You couldn't even keep your eyes open on the ride home. 

You slid off your bed, quickly getting changed into leggings and throwing on the first shirt you grabbed. Your door creaked as you pulled it open, alerting Connor you were awake. You came around the corner, confirming that Connor was making breakfast.

"What are you doing?" You questioned as you walked over to him. 

"You didn't eat dinner last night, so having a big breakfast to start the day off should help you regain your energy." He was back to his matter-of-fact tone. You looked at the food on the counter.

"You didn't have to do this Connor." You felt bad having a guest cook breakfast for you. 

But the response you got cut that feeling away. "I know, I wanted to." He handed you a plate, a smile tugging at his lips. You grazed your hand against his as you took the plate, looking up into his eyes. 

"You're the best Connor." You walked over to the small table in the kitchen, watching as Connor sat across from you. "So what's the plan?" You asked before taking a bite from a piece of bacon. 

"You have today off, as directed by captain Fowler. Today you can get errands done, or just relax." Connor said, you waved your fork at him. 

"You still going in?" 

He shook his head in response. "Hank said he wasn't going in if you weren't and I'd be no use there alone." You nod, abusing your bottom lip with your teeth. 

"So you get to spend a day with me?" He gave a quick nod "Don't expect much. I'm kinda boring." You said, shoving some eggs into your mouth. "I'm probably only going to be cleaning the house." 

"I can help." He wanted to help you, for what reason... he wasn't sure. "Please, finish your meal. I'll go put on some music." He stood up and walked away, not leaving you time to say anything to him.

-

"I'll do the laundry." Connor said, taking the basket from your hands, and walking away. You watched him leave, rubbing your hands on your thighs. You walked over to the kitchen, grabbing some cleaning supplies out from under the sink and setting them on the counter. 

With a dust rag you ran around the house, wiping away any dust that laid itself on your furniture. When you finished you were going to wash the dishes but your phone started ringing in your room. You rushed to get over to it, answering it when you saw who it was. "Hey, Hank." You said, walking back to the kitchen. 

"How's the arm?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh you know, healing." You looked down at it, angling it so you could see all of the damage. "Gross looking." You smiled when a laugh came from the phone. 

"Yeah I won't sugar coat it, I almost puked seeing it yesterday." You could tell he had a smile on his face by just the tone of his voice. You turned on the faucet of the sink, grabbing a plate. 

"Oh wow, thanks." You replied, glancing over to the entrance of the kitchen. Teasing the tip of your tongue between your teeth. "What did Connor do after I was taken away?" You asked, knowing that he looked stunned once they were able to take your hands out of his hair.

"Huh?... Oh you mean after you molested his hair." You blushed, rolling your eyes when you heard him laugh again. "He didn't fix it until we got to the hospital. I'm pretty surprised, he always tries to be so fuckin' perfect all the time. What's up with you two? He wouldn't stop bugging me about taking you home last night."

You paused, furrowing your brow. Remembering Connor had said Hank told him to stay and take you home. "I guess I haven't been an asshole to him." You replied, setting the cup you were just cleaning down to dry. "You still think he's a plastic prick?" You asked.

There was a pause before Hank spoke "He's... not a complete prick." You smiled, pumping your fist in the air once. "But he'll never be anything more than an android to me." You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, okay Hank." You said sarcastically. "So what are your plans today?" 

"Drink. I need a fucking day to regroup." There was a crash in the background, and then a string of curses from Hank. "Ah! Fuck Sumo! I have to go." You guessed Sumo had knocked something over. 

"Pet Sumo for me!" You hung up the phone, putting your full attention into washing the rest of the dishes. Your hips swayed a little as you hummed along with the quiet music from the living room. 

Connor had finished with the laundry, only having to wait for the cycle to finish so he could continue. He set the laundry basket on the floor, walking down the hall and to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you swaying to the music. 

His LED flashes yellow and red as he stared at you. It returned to blue when you finished and turned around, meeting his eyes. "Oh, you finished?" You questioned. You didn't know how long he'd been there and chose not to ask.

"Yes, I came to ask if there is anything else I can do." You thought for a second, biting the inside of your cheek and tapping your fingers on the counter behind you.

"Well, I was going to vacuum but you can do that while I clean the windows." You suggested, picking up the window cleaner. "The vacuum is in the laundry room." He gave a nod and walked back to the laundry room. Right when he stepped foot into the room his LED went haywire, switching between each color.

He felt like he didn't have control of himself anymore.

-

You slumped onto the couch, letting a sigh out of your lips. Connor sat down next to you, watching you curiously. "I'm so happy we finished... that usually takes me forever." You looked over at him "You were a big help. Thanks Connor." You tapped his shoulder with your fist. "You want some tea or something?" You realize your mistake right as the words left your lips. Youl sat up a little "I mean... would you like to analyze a drink?" You tried to turn it into a joke, a weak smile on your face. 

Connor tilted his head to the side, before he started nodding. "Analyzing some tea sounds good." He said. You chuckled, getting up to go to the kitchen. You grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, filling the teapot with water from the tap. While you let the water heat up, you went to your office and grabbed one of your sketchbooks. 

Coming back into the kitchen when the teapot started whistling, it was an old version but it was your mother's. Throwing it out would be like throwing her out. You filled the mugs and dipped tea bags into each one. 

You stuffed your sketchbook under your arm, and grabbed the mugs. Connor looked at you as you entered the room, his eyes following you when you sat next to him. Your hand extended out to him, offering the mug of tea. He took it, registering its temperature right when it hit his fingers. You had watched him take the first sip. It was small, almost nothing but you knew he didn't need much to analyze the substance.

You brought your legs up onto the couch, setting your mug down to open your sketchbook. As you flipped through it Connor looked at each drawing that was revealed. Each one either of a man or a woman, with written details across the pages. Some of them he got records from, they were past criminals. 

"I sketch profiles after every case." You informed him, after noticing his gaze. You flipped to the most recent one you've done. "This guy was the last homicide case me and Hank had before you showed up." You gave Connor the small book. "Turned out He was a sociopath and had murdered ten other men. He had targeted gay men for years." Connor noticed the disgust you aimed at the drawing. "I'm surprised there are still people like that out there." 

Connor stared at the man. His hair was long, one of his eyes was shut and covered by a scar. His jaw was wide and covered in a scruffy beard. "These are very impressive. I can even pull information up about them." He said handing the book back to you. 

"Really, what came up for him?" You looked bashful, Connor could tell you didn't think they were that amazing. 

"Richard Ford, he was charged with multiple offenses. Including assault and battery, public intoxication, and had an Underage DUI." You remembered reading over all this stuff while investigating him. "His mother also confessed of his tendency to kill animals and his obsession with winning in the early years of his life." He turned to you, his head tilted to the side. "In his records it says he wounded an officer. Which one?" 

You had remembered the night in a jumbled mess, flashes of what happened. Hank had entered first, along with Chris who had joined the both of you that night. "Chris Miller, one of the officers that joined us in the arrest of Richard. He was stabbed in the abdomen." You laid your head back so you were staring up at the ceiling. "He told me to tell his wife he loved her..." You shook your head, messing with the corner of the sketch book. 

"Are you attracted to him?" The question came as a surprise to you, making you laugh.

"Oh god no." You snorted "He's not my type, and he's married if you didn't figure that out yet." Connor's LED flashed yellow for a second, so quick you wondered if it actually happened at all. "Why don't you give it a try?" You extended the book to him "Sketch out our last deviant." He took the book hesitantly, staring down at the blank page you had flipped to.

"I can sketch his profile from memory in a matter of seconds." He said going to hand the book back "My skills are built in, you on the other hand benefit from drawing." You shove the book back at him. 

"Okay, But I want you to draw from the heart or pump regulator. You don't even have to draw the guy, it was a suggestion. Sketch what you want." He didn't protest this time and grabbed the pencil connected to the edge of the book. He glanced over at you before his hand started to swiftly move over the page. His LED was blue but it seemed to waver, flickering off and on. 

You grabbed your mug, gulping down the warm liquid. You had made mint tea, one of your long time favorites. It always helped when you had a headache. When the sound of pencil carving into paper ceased you looked over. Connor had drawn you, and it was perfect. Every detail was spot on and perfect. Your face was red. 

"Wow impressive, but I want you to draw something from your mind." You moved closer to him, flipping the page once more. "Draw how you feel, not what you see." 

He furrowed his brow, staring into your eyes. "That's not in my program, I'm a machine. I can't create." He replied.

"Oh hush, you literally recreate crime scenes." You grabbed his wrist. "just... think about something that your not quite sure of and explore it. Put it on paper." 

He looked down at the page and started drawing again. This time he was slower, more careful with his movements. If he didn't have that LED you would have thought he was a human with how fluid he was moving. Your hand didn't move from his wrist as you watched him. 

Your mouth parted slightly when he lifted his hand, allowing you to see his drawing. A silhouette stood in a blizzard, lost in the white that swirled around them. The scene made something in your heart snap. "That's amazing." You practically whispered, grabbing the sketchbook and bringing it into your lap. "You know this proves you can create right. You lied to me." You looked up at Connor's face, seeing the anxious expression resting on his features. 

"I'm a machine. I... I shouldn't... " He was getting even more distressed by the second, his LED turned red. You set the book aside and grabbed both of his hands. 

"Hey, hey it's okay!" You flinched when heat started radiating off Connor's hand. "Nobody has to know." He examined your face, his eyes shooting across it. When a blue glow came from your joined hands you looked down. His hand had lost its synthetic skin and was glowing a soft baby blue. "Connor?" 

His hands squeezed yours before letting go. "I have to make a report to CyberLife, please excuse me." He stood up in a rush to get away. You didn't protest, knowing you had crossed a line. Your hand buzzed, it felt as if they were vibrating. You looked down at them and closed them into fists.

You weren't going to deny that you were already feeling something for the android. As wrong as you thought it was, you saw something in him and it spoke to you as a cry for help. It made you want to break down his programming. 

Why fight to keep an entire species enslaved, fuck your job. You could always find another.

-

"I have to retrieve the Lieutenant." You jumped at the voice behind you. Connor had disappeared for about twenty minutes, you didn't expect him to return so quickly. You tossed your sketchbook to the side. 

"Why?" You asked, looking over at him across the room. 

"A new case just came in and I was instructed to locate the Lieutenant and investigate it." He answered immediately. By just the way he was holding himself you knew he was trying to keep distance. 

"Okay, I'll get dressed." You stood up, walking towards your room. Connor grabbed your shoulder, stopping you from going any further.

"No, you were instructed to take the day off." He said, pushing you back a little. You snaked your head back, grabbing his wrist and pulling it off with a lot of force.

"If you haven't realized, I don't have to listen to orders. I'm going with you." You let go of his wrist and walked down the hall. "Call a taxi!" He stared at you, clenching his jaw. Amanda was getting impatient, but he couldn't find it in himself to say no to you.

-

The drive was silent, not awkward but tense. You could cut through the tension if you wanted to. "You have reached your destination. Thank you for traveling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward to seeing you again soon." You stepped out of the car, glancing around the front yard. His porch light was on, and the lights looked like they were off in the house. 

"He's probably asleep." You looked down at your phone, checking the time. "Even though it's only 8:30." You shoved your phone into your pocket as you walked up the two steps to his front door. 

You knocked on the door, waiting for a second before yelling. "Hank! You awake!?" You didn't get a response, so you rang the doorbell a couple times. "Come on, old man wake up." You mumbled to yourself. 

"Do you have a key?" Connor asked, making you scrunch your nose up before you turned around to look at him. 

"Why would I have a key?" You asked. He shrugged, thinking it was worth a shot to ask. "I do..." you said turning back around and rubbing the back of your neck. "I... just forgot it at the house." He could hear the embarrassment in your voice, so he dropped it.

"We have to find another way in." He looked off to the side of the house and walked off. You watched for a second before you followed him.

"What are we going to do, break a window?" 

"Not if we find another way in." He examined the house through the window. You looked in too, noticing the light on in the kitchen. You followed after Connor when he continued to walk off to the side of the house. You ran your hand against the wet brick on the side of the house. Connor inspected something on the ground as you walked up to the kitchen window. 

You gasped, covering your mouth "Oh my god! Connor, Hank is on the ground!" You spun around and stumbled back when Connor came up quickly behind you. 

"Stand back." He said, and raised his arm in the air. He slammed his elbow into the window, shattering the glass. He backed up and jumped through the window, grunting when he slammed into the ground. You jumped in after him, landing on top of him. 

You stared down at him, a blush on your face. His eyes were locked onto yours, but you quickly remembered why you had jumped in in the first place. "Sorry Connor." Your words came out in a rush, before you stood up and dropped to your knees next to Hank. "Hank?" You placed two fingers against the underside of his jaw, pushing them lightly against his throat. You sighed, placing your head against your passed out partner's chest. "Fuckin bitch." You said.

"Woah, Woah!" You head whipped over to Connor when he shouted "Easy!.. Sumo... I'm your friend, see?" The dog looked over at you and started to wag his tail. He crashed into you, covering your face in slobber as he licked you. 

"Hey boy! Hank get drunk again?" You asked the dog, spitting when he licked your mouth. You pushed the pile of fur off you and stood up, looking at the mess on the table. Your eyes landed on the gun in Hank's hand when you looked back down at him. You kicked it away with your foot. "Oh Hank." Connor seemed momentarily shocked with his encounter with Sumo, he was still on the floor staring at the dog. "Help me get Hank up." 

Your voice seemed to snap him out of his trance, he got up and walked over to Hank. "By the looks of it Hank has had too much to drink." Connor stated the obvious. He kneeled down and tapped his hand against Hank's face. "Wake up, Lieutenant." You chuckled, knowing his gentle approach wasn't going to work. Your eyes widened when he raised his hand again, only to smack Hank across the face.

You wheezed, pulling Connor away. "Oh my god." You were laughing so hard Connor couldn't understand you. You slapped his chest and wheezed again. "Why did you slap him so hard." 

"I had to wake him up so I could help get him sober." His response didn't stop your laughter. You covered your mouth and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Okay! I'm good, need help picking him up?" You looked down at Hank, meeting his eye. "Now look what you got yourself into, mom and dad have to take care of you." You teased. 

"No, I can pick him up on my own." Connor bent down again and grabbed Hank's arm. Lifting him in the air. 

"Hey!... Leave me alone, you fuckin' android!" Hank yelled, resisting Connor's help and trying to pull away. "Get the fuck outta my house." His words were slurred as he spoke. 

"Oh quiet you big baby." You said, stepping out of Connor's way when he started to pull Hank in your direction. "We need you for an investigation." 

"Hey! Both of you get the fuck outta here." He threw his head back, acting like a complete child. When Connor lifted the Lieutenant back up the old man let out a sound that made you laugh again. 

"Jesus Christ, Hank you're so funny when you're drunk." You followed behind them. 

"Sumo! Attack!" Hank yelled. The dog only barked, wagging his tail. "Good dog." You smiled, rolling your eyes.

"Where are you taking him?" You questioned Connor. 

He looked at you over his shoulder "to the bathroom." He replied setting Hank down against the wall next to said room to open it.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hank mumbled. You pat his back until Connor came back and lifted him again. "Ah! Leave me alone, you asshole! I'm not going anywhere..." Hank grabbed onto the wall. 

You pushed his hand down "You have a job Hank, you have to." He flipped you off.

Connor set Hank in the bathtub "what the hell are you doin'?" Hank asked, looking up at Connor. "I don't wanna bath, thank you..." 

Hank went to get up but Connor stopped him with a hand against his chest. "Sorry, Lieutenant." He said, pushing Hank into the tub "It's for your own good." 

You watched, leaning against the doorframe as Connor reached over and turned on the water. Hank practically flipped his shit. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Connor did turn it off, and once he did Hank looked completely disoriented. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He looked over at you "And why the fuck are you with him?!" 

You chuckled "We have a case. We need you to come investigate it with us." Hank squinted at your arm.

"Aren't you still healing." You tucked your arm behind your back. 

"Didn't you promise not to kill yourself!" You shot back, standing straight "You're lucky I wasn't the one to wake you up." You shook your head, the humor that was once in your voice gone.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone." He tried to stand up, almost falling backwards and had to be set back down by Connor. "Just get the hell outta here!" He yelled. 

Connor looked over at you, only getting a shrug. "I understand." He said, looking back down at Hank. "It probably wasn't interesting anyway." He turned around waving his hand in the air slightly "A man found dead in a sex club downtown... Guess they'll have to solve the case without us." He walked towards you, giving you a wink. He was teasing Hank, a smile spread across your face. 

Hank was squinting at the ground, you could practically see the gears grinding in his head. "You know, probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air... there's some clothes in the bedroom there." He said. Connor turned around and gave a nod.

When he came up to you, you tapped the back of your hand against his chest. "I'll get those you sly dog. Nice job." You winked and walked off into Hank's bedroom. 

You pulled open his closet "What do you want to wear?" You shouted from the bedroom. 

"Whatever" Hank replied. You pulled out the first outfit you saw and walked out of the room. Connor was standing over Hank as he puked into the toilet.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?" He asked, placing his hand on Hank's back. 

"Yeah... Yeah... wonderful... just a... Give me five minutes, Okay?" You felt bad for Hank. His mouth must be burning. 

You set the clothes down on the sink, and grabbed Connor's arm. "Let's go." You pulled him out of the bathroom and into the hall. Connor shut the door behind the both of you. "I feel bad now." You said, looking at the door.

"Why?" Connor asked curiously. 

You bit your lip, looking away and up at Connor "because he was playing that stupid suicidal roulette game, and I yelled at him. I shouldn't have yelled." Connor laid his hand on your shoulder.

"Don't feel bad (Y/N), during times of stress humans make irrational decisions. All you can do is redeem yourself later on." You looked away from his face, and to your hand still holding his arm. You dropped it, and took a step back.

"Lets help Hank clean up a little. That'll help right?" You looked off towards the kitchen.

"Yes that would be a good start." You walked over to the kitchen and started to pick up the trash on the table. Tossing it into the trash can. When you went back to the table you noticed the picture frame laying face down. Slowly you picked it up and turned it around. Frowning at the young eyes you stared into, that punctured your heart and tore it out of your chest. 

When Connor's hand slid against yours to direct the picture towards him you gasped. Not being able to contain it. You both stood there in silence for a second, just staring at Hank Anderson's son. You had met Cole, the first year of your partnership with Hank. He was a sweet kid, one that could melt your heart with just his smile. 

You glanced up at Connor "We... we should clean." Your voice was a whisper, and Connor understood that you didn't want to speak about it. It wasn't yours to talk about anyways. He let go of your hand and took a step back, allowing you space. 

You picked up the spilled bottle of whiskey from the ground and set it on the table. Hank walked in silently looking between the both of you. "What are you two waiting for, let's go." He said, grabbing his car keys off the table and walking out of the house. 

You were about to follow him but paused and grabbed the picture frame again, setting it up straight. When you turned around Connor was watching you curiously. You smiled at him and grabbed his arm. 

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and how the story is unfolding! I love each and every one of you who have spent the time to read my story!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does what Amanda say really matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!! A quick but cute chapter that brings you and Connor just a bit closer! <3

Connor's stared down at his hands. They felt hot, as if they were going to burst into flames. He had the desire to hold your hands again. He wasn't sure why but it felt right to have your hands against his. It made him feel... he opened his eyes and shutdown his thoughts, reloading his system.

You got out of the car first, leaning against it as Hank got out of the back seat. He was rubbing his temple, trying his hardest to get rid of his headache. You pat his back, walking side by side into the building. When your eyes landed on the glass cages you started to feel sick to your stomach. averting your eyes from the half naked beings. "Never thought I'd be in one of these places." Hank mumbled 

"Me either. " You remarked. Trying to will away the dirty feeling that was crawling on your skin.

"Jesus, this is making me uncomfortable." He sounded just as disturbed as you, at least you weren't the only one. Hank walked over to Ben so he could speak to him about the case, you listened to their conversation while staring at ground. 

Connor came up next to you, bumping his shoulder lightly against yours. He didn't mean to, he just took a step that wasn't necessary, but you didn't mind. He was blocking the androids on stripper poles, so you could look up from the ground. 

"Gavin's in there too." You groaned, not loud enough for Hank or Ben to hear but Connor definitely did. He looked down at you curiously.

"Oh great, dead body and an asshole, just what I needed..." Hank huffed and walked into the room. You and Connor followed him in.

You wanted to ripe your hair out of your head when Gavin instantly started speaking. "Lieutenant Anderson and his pets... The fuck you three doin' here?" 

You were about to throw a snarky response back at him but Connor spoke before you could. "We've been assigned all cases involving androids." You glared at Gavin, trying to burn a hole through his skull. 

"Oh yeah? Well you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle." He chuckled when he finished speaking. 

You walked up to the bed "We'll take a look anyway. So you can get out of here." You said, crossing your arms, scowling at him.

He walked passed you, smacking his shoulder into yours roughly. "Whatever, bitch." He spat.

He was about to leave the room but Connor stood in front of him. "I suggest you watch your mouth around my partner." Connor sounded threatening, and he towered over Gavin. Gavin's face turned red and he raised his fist to punch Connor in the face but Chris pushed him out of the room. Making sure Gavin didn't piss anyone else off more than he already had.

"Let's get out of here Reed." You heard him say as the door to the room slid shut. 

You sighed, actually being able to focus on the crime scene. You stared at the man laying on the bed, his neck had dark purple bruises bloomed all over it. "He was clearly strangled." You directed your gaze to Connor, seeing him nod with his eyes trained on the sex android.

Connor walked over to her and kneeled down. He swiped two fingers across her jaw and brought them up to his mouth. "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting..." Hank protested, covering his face. 

"Gross." You said, not sounding quite as disgusted as Hank. You smiled when Connor looked up at you. "What's the model Connor?" He paused for a second.

"WR400, it's selector #5402 and Biocomponent #6970 are critically damaged." He stood up and glanced over at the bed. "Michael Graham, he has no sign of a cardiac event and as you said has severe bruising on his neck." 

"That doesn't prove anything, could've been rough play." Hank said, messing with something across the room.

You messed with your sleeve, pulling at it so it would cover your hand. "Did he beat her?" You walked over to the broken girl against the wall. Getting down onto your knees, next to Connor's feet.

"Yes, he got violent." Connor kneeled down as well.

You looked up at Hank, a sad look on your face. Your old partner walked up behind you and rubbed your head. "I know kid, I know." You looked back down and sighed. 

"What do we do now?" You reached forward and tapped her LED. "She's shut off, she can't tell us much." Connor shuffled forward.

"If I reactivated it I can ask it a few questions." He placed his extended hand onto her stomach, deactivating the skin and exposing her real body. "It's badly damaged... if I can reactivate it, it'll only be for a minutes, maybe less.." He warned

And then started opening up her stomach, introducing you to the damage done to her. "hopefully long enough to learn something." You said, watching her face as Connor reconnected the separated biocomponent. She jolted to life, breathing hard even though it wasn't necessary. She was panicked and cowering against the wall, looking at all of you like you were going to continue hurting her. You put your hands up, walking on your knees to get closer "Hey, it's alright." Your voice was soft, trying to get her to calm down.

"Is... is he dead." Her eyes were everywhere. On your face, Back to Michael, to Connor, and back to you. They never rested on a single person for more than a second.

"Tell me what happened." You knew you had little time, but you made a silent promise to her. She'll no longer get hurt, and if that means you being as careful as possible with your words, then so be it. 

"He started... hitting me... again... and again." Her voice trembled, pure fear and sadness causing it to do so. Just the thought of him made the poor girl scared. "I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't." Your eyes glanced over at the man. 

"Did you kill him?" Connor asked behind you, his hand landing no the small of your back. You didn't think much of it, he was probably just supporting himself. 

"No... no, it wasn't me..." You furrowed your brow. 'She wasn't alone.'

"Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone there with you?" You questioned.

"He wanted to play with two girls... that's what he said, there were two of us..." 

Connor suddenly fisted the fabric of your jacket, surprising you enough that you jumped a little. "What model was the other android? Did it look like you?" He was frantic to get out his last questions. But it was to late, she shutdown. Her eyes staring into yours, empty and cold. You sat there, frowning and feeling miserable.

"So there was another android..." Hank said, catching Connor's attention. "This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone." Connor stood off the ground, leaving the small of your back just a little bit lighter. 

"No... it couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed... it might still be here." Connor's explanation made sense, no one would think a sex android walking around the city would be normal. You stood off the ground, your eyes still trained onto the girl. 

"Think you can find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?" Hank asked, sounding a little doubtful.

You forced yourself to look away. "Of course he can." You tapped Connor on the shoulder. Shoving your hands straight into your jacket pockets so they couldn't see them shaking.

He looked down at you and frowned "deviants aren't easily detected." He said, not liking the sad look on your face. 

"Maybe there was an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leave the room..." Hank continued to make suggestions. You could see he was trying, more than he usually did. "I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You two let me know if you think of anything." He walked off, leaving you and Connor alone. 

"There aren't going to be any human eye witnesses. The androids are the only ones that could've seen anything." He said, instantly starting to put things together. Looking out of the room and to one of the female androids.

He quickly walked over to her, and you followed behind him. He placed his hand down to purchase her but was denied. "What are you doing?" You questioned, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I have to connect with the androids to get information, but I can't reach them. Purchasing them is the only way." He turned to you, and grabbed your hand. "(Y/N) can you rent this Traci?" You blushed hard, looking down at your joined hands.

"I mean, if it's for the case." He smiled, happy with your response and brought your hand up to the purchasing screen. You punched in a couple numbers and the glass door slid open. The Traci stepped out, looking over at you with a smile that made you get chills. And not in the good way.

"Delighted to meet you." She reached out and grabbed your hand. "Come with me." You gently pulled away.

"Um... well I'm-I mean... Connor?" You turned to him with urgency, your face hot. you couldn't even get out a sentence you were so uneasy.

Connor reached out and grabbed her hand, his' synthetic skin disappearing. No glow came from him, you were happy about. You felt like that glowing blue was special, not to be shared with anyone but Connor. 

"What the fuck are you two doing!" Hank asked "For fucksake! We have better things to do." You turned to him, getting impossibly redder.

"It's for the case! Connor is probing her memory!" You blurted out, trying to get an explanation out before Hank continued to assume.

He arched his brow, turning his attention to Connor when he spoke "It saw something." 

You now looked over at him again. "What?" You asked.

"The deviant leave the room. A blue-haired Traci." Connor backed up and waved his finger in the air as he spoke "Club policy is to wipe the androids' memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!" He took off, Hank following after him. 

You stood there for a second just staring at them and then the Traci. "Um... I... You can... go back into- I don't..." you grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back into the display case. "You don't have to do this... um... I mean not with me." It closed around her and she stared at you in confusion. "I'm sorry." 

You walked away in search of Hank and Connor, finding them rushing into the staff door. "Wait guys!" You ran after them, almost running into Hank when he stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What happened?" 

"The deviant fled into the warehouse." Connor replied and started to open the door.

"Wait... we'll take it from here." Hank said, pulling you forward and in front of Connor. You both pulled your guns. Hank opened the door slowly, cringing at the way it squeaked. He walked in and instantly put his gun down "shit... we're too late." You looked over his shoulder in the direction he staring in. There was an exit, open and the most probable place the androids fled. Hank ran off over there and you countied to look around the warehouse. Your eyes bouncing off everything that was in the room. You walked to the table in the middle of the room, where an android was being worked on.

Again that dirty feeling dug itself beneath your skin. "They're used and used until they break. Only to be fixed and used again." You said out loud to both of the boys. "How could it come to this." You walked over to a group of androids, and looked at each one of them. 

A flash of yellow caught your attention, you stepped in closer. Seeing the dark blue hair. You turned to call over Hank, but got shut up by a body ramming into yours. You fell onto a metal table behind you, grunting as you slammed into the ground. You looked up and saw two of the androids standing over you. Connor who was not far from you charged forward, and slammed the other Traci into the wall. The blue haired one kicked him directly in the face, a crack came from the impact.

You pushed yourself up and pulled at one of the girls arms, again getting practically thrown across the room by one of them. You hissed, pulling up your jacket sleeve to look at your arm. The stitches weren't ripped but you knew if you kept fighting they would be. You got up in time to see Hank being pushed out of the building and into the rain. 

You ran at the android on top of your partner, knocking her off with your body. She looked down at you before sprinting over to Connor and punching him in the face. He fell off the blue haired Traci and fought off the other that was on top of him. 

You pushed yourself up and yanked her off of him, collapsing when a heel kicked into your gut. You covered your stomach, clenching your jaw with how much it hurt. "QUICK THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Hank yelled. You looked up at the fight going on right in front of you. A failed punch or kick and Connor slamming one of them into the side of the building. It all ending with Connor kneeled in front of you with a gun in his hands, but he didn't shoot. He was kicked into you, landing against your chest. 

Neither of you moved when the Blue haired Traci started to speak. "When that man broke the other Traci... I knew I was next... I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... and so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed... until he stopped moving. I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive..." The other Traci started to walk up and took the hand of the blue haired one. "get back to the one I love. I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... make me forget about the humans... their smell of sweat and their dirty words..." Hank came up behind you and Connor. She looked at the other android. "Come on, let's go."

The two androids fled over the fence, leaving the three of you in silence. Connor finally shifted from his spot against your chest, standing up. He stared at the fence for a second before reaching out a hand to you. Taking it he pulled you up, not letting your hand go as you both stood there. 

"It's probably better this way..." Hank said before walking off in the other direction. Again, your hand started to feel warm and the blue light returned. You looked down at your hand and squeezed Connor's. 

"Hank's right. They deserved to live... to love." You looked up at him, blushing at the way he stared at you. He always stares but this felt different.

"Androids can't feel love." He said. Every word that came out of his mouth sounded like he didn't believe them himself. And by the way he still held your hand, you knew he didn't. 

"Do you really believe that Connor?" Your question came out quiet. Almost canceled out by the sound of rain.

"I don't know." Was his response, sending waves of hope into your heart. The deviant hunter himself having doubts.

You stepped forward a little, using your free hand to grab his tie. You didn't pull on it, you didn't want to take advantage of Connor. You had only met him two days before. Kissing him now would be like kissing a stone wall, it had no say in the matter. So you squeezed it instead, watching water run down your hands and onto the ground.

"Just think Connor. Don't let anyone else tell you how to feel... how to do things." You met his eyes again "I regret ever listening to anyone else." You let your hand fall from his chest, rubbing your thumb against the side of his palm before letting go. 

You walked away, trying to get out of the rain. Connor watched you leave, his LED red and flickering. He didn't want to listen to Amanda anymore. 

-

You walked out of the entrance of Eden club, happy to get out and away from the place. Hank was leaned against his car, having pulled out a pack of beer from his trunk. "You sure you want to drink that here?" You asked, stopping in front of him. 

"Where else would I drink?" He questioned, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Where do we usually go to think?" You asked. Hank paused, bringing his beer back down from his mouth.

"We haven't been there in awhile. You really sure you want to go there?" He said, clearly not wanting to. 

You tilted your head to the side. "Yeah, I do." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine. But tin con is driving." Hank said. You chuckled.

"Did you just make a pun with his name?" You questioned "That was pretty bad." Connor finally emerged from the building, slowly coming up behind the two of you. "Hey, speak of the devil." You tried to keep your tone normal. Not wanting Hank to think anything was up with you and Connor. He furrowed his brow about to most likely tell you he wasn't the devil. "Think you can drive us somewhere?" You asked before he could speak.

He paused before he gave a quick nod. "Of course. Where too?" 

"Hank will tell you." You said before getting into the back, and shutting the door. You leaned back and relaxed, watching as the two boys got into the car. 

"And be careful." Hank said, talking about his car no doubt. 

"He was careful on the drive here." You remarked, looking at Connor through the rearview mirror. You eyes landed on his LED, more specifically the crack that ran across it. "Connor, you LED is cracked." You said, sitting up. He touched the small light on his temple and quickly aimed the mirror at his face. "Must've been when the Traci kicked you in the face." You said, remembering the sound that came from it.

Connor didn't look away. "That thing still gonna work if it's cracked?" Hank asked.

"Yes, it will work but I can get it replaced immediately." You pulled yourself forward and in between the two boys, looking at Connor's face.

"No! Don't get it replaced!" You protested, getting Connor to look at you. "You have a scar now!" You lifted your arm up. "We can match." You know it was dumb but you thought it was a cute idea. You and Hank had matching gunshot wounds, in different places but from the same case, so why couldn't you and Connor.

He stared at you for a couple seconds before nodding. "I guess keeping it for a little longer wouldn't hurt." He said.

You leaned back and smiled triumphantly. "Okay! Let's get on with the drinking!" Hank yelled, playing his music as Connor started the car.

You stared at Connor's LED from the backseat, liking the idea of him being different. If he was willing to not be perfect, maybe there was hope for the androids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!!! Enjoy!!!! Love you all soooo much! <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluffy chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

"You two are getting pretty close." Hank took a swig from his beer, staring off at the city lights.

"I guess." You twirled your bottle, watching the liquid make a small whirlpool. Hank didn't say anything else. Not really having a response to give. "I'm not sure I can do this case anymore Hank." You voiced you doubts suddenly. Hank looked at you with raised brows.

"Why's that?" He asked, clearly surprised that you, oh so determined (Y/N), couldn't take the case. 

"What if we're on the wrong side here? All these androids want is freedom. A place to love." You set your bottle down, bringing your legs up onto the bench. "All we're doing is trying to deny them any chances of actually living. We know how this story plays out. No matter what they'll get their freedom." You looked at Hank "Even if it takes years." 

He seemed to understand, knowing that your words had truth in them. History does repeat itself. "Yeah, I know. But there isn't much we can do. You know Fowler won't let us drop this case," He pointed behind him at the car "And Connor won't be very happy about us leaving." You stared at the ground, tapping your fingers against your leg.

"What should we do?" You asked.

"What we can do. Connor just showed empathy, he's showing signs of deviancy." Hank finished off his beer, grabbing another. "And don't think I didn't see you guys do that hand thing, he's changing." 

You blushed, closing your hands into fists. "You think he's going to abandon his mission?" 

"I'm not sure." He grabbed your shoulder giving it a squeeze. "But by the looks of it he just might." Again it was silent, the sound of distant cars driving by. You grabbed your bottle and finished it off.

"I'm sorry I brought you here, I know you really hate it." You said, running your hand through your hair. 

"It's alright. It's hard since... you know?" You nod "But I can't just stop coming here." He knew this place was important to you too. You had cared about Cole just as much as he did but this place had a different meaning for you. 

"I miss them." You mumbled, not taking your eyes off the dark water under the bridge. "Every time I come here it just feels like they aren't gone. Like they're at home waiting for me to come back." You sighed, wiping your face harshly. "Do you think it's always going to hurt like this?" 

Hank shrugged "It hasn't stopped for me, I'm not sure." You both heard the car door open and shut. You glanced over at Hank with tired eyes.

"Hopefully it will." You handed him your empty bottle, and looked over at Connor as he came up to the side of the bench. He looked at the both of you with a tilted head. 

"You both should get home. It's late and your alcohol intake is high." Connor said, putting a small smile on your face. You liked how he was always concerned with Yours and Hank's health.

"If I stop drinking can we stay ten more minutes?" You asked, giving the android puppy dog eyes. You were a little drunk, having three beers in a short period of time, you were allowed to act silly.

He stared at you, seeming to just breakdown. Hank arched his brow, in disbelief that you made him freeze. "Only ten minutes." Connor said, walking in front of you and Hank. He seemed to be bothered by something. "We're not making any progress on this investigation..." you weren't going to have to ask him what it was. "The deviants have nothing in common." He crossed his arms. "They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places..." 

Hank's beer sloshed as he waved it in the air. "Well, there has to be some link." He said.

You plant your feet on the ground, and start messing with your sleeve. "What they have in common is this obsession with rA9... it's almost like some kind of myth." Connor started to gesture with his hand. "Something they invented that wasn't part of their original program..." 

"Androids believing in God..." Connor looked over at Hank "Fuck, what's this world coming to?" You scoffed, rubbing the palm of your hands into your eyes. 

"You two seem preoccupied, ... is it something to do with what happened at the Eden Club?" Connor could tell, you both couldn't hide anything from him if you tried. 

"Those two girls... they just wanted to be together... they really seemed in love." Hank said, noticing Connor's hands clench. Your old partner glanced in your direction.

"They can simulate human emotions, but they're machines. And machines don't feel anything." You frowned, shoving your hands into your pockets. You looked away, anger setting in the pit of your stomach. How could he say that.

Hank noticed the sudden shift in your mood. "What about you, Connor?" Hank finished his fifth beer and stood up. "You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?" He took a couple steps closer to Connor.

The android glanced over at you, disappointed you weren't looking at him. "I'm whatever either of you want me to be, a partner... a sketching buddy, or a pal to drink with." You still didn't look over. "Or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task." Now that you had gotten to know Connor he could never be that to you. 

Hank pushed on "you could've shot those two girls, but you didn't." Hank shoved Connor roughly on the shoulder "Why didn't you shoot Connor?" That's what got you to stand up. You grabbed Hank's arm, silently asking him to stop. "Huh? Some scruples suddenly enter your program?"

"No..." Connor sounded anxious "I just decided not to shoot. That's all." You saw the slight furrow in his brow. Him deciding anything proves he's straying from his program.

When your ears picked up the sound of a gun being cocked you felt adrenaline flood into your bloodstream. Hank had a gun aimed right at Connor's face. "Hank! What the fuck are you doing!" He ignored your shout.

"But are you afraid to die, Connor?" You looked back over to the android, catching the fear that settled in his eyes as he stared at the barrel of the gun. 

"I would certainly find it regrettable to be... interrupted... before I can finish this investigation." He replied. You were shaking, not sure what Hank was doing or why he was doing it. 

"Put the fucking gun down, Hank." You said through gritted teeth. Your hand gripping his arm tightly.

"What will happen if I pull this trigger?" He brought the gun ever so slightly closer to Connor's face. You were panicked, your heart pounding in your ears so loud you couldn't think. "Nothing? Android heaven?"

"I doubt there's a heaven for androids." 

"Having existential doubts, Connor? Sure you're not going deviant too?" It finally snapped, Hank was trying to crack Connor. You still thought this was extreme. 

"I self-test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not." Hank held the gun in the air for a few moments before letting his hand fall from the air. You let out a breathe you didn't realize you were holding. You pushed Hank harshly, causing him to stumble. He didn't seem bothered by it though as he started to walk off.

"Where are you going!?" You yelled, not sure if you were angry at him or at Connor's response.

"To get drunker. I need to think." He said. You stared at him, still shaking with your hands in fists. You flinched when Connor's hand wrapped around one of your fists.

"Are you alright (Y/N)? You are shaking and showing high levels of stress." You met Connor's eyes. The weight of his response finally setting in and dragging away a little piece of your hope.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." You pulled your hand from his, walking away to call a taxi. You cursed internally when you felt the adrenaline leave your system and drunkenness take over.

Connor didn't like how cold his hand got when yours left his. He could tell you were both upset with Hank and himself. Maybe it was something he said... 

He'd have to go over the moment again to see what it was.

-

You got in first when the taxi pulled up, finally feeling the fatigue of cleaning a house and fighting androids pile onto you. Connor got in, entering your address. "You staying the night again?" You asked, looking at him.

He met your eyes, tilting his head to the side. How could someone so hot be as cute as a fuckin puppy. "I assumed, I can go back to the precinct if you would prefer." You shook your head.

"Stay, I hate being home alone." You leaned your head on his shoulder, and laid your hand on his chest, fiddling with his tie. He tensed, trying to stay as still as possible as to not disturb you. "You don't have to be so tense Connor." You said in a hushed voice, as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment. He relaxed into his seat, hesitantly wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

Your breathing was steady, your hand had stopped moving, and your eyes were shut. Connor was staring at you, his hand running up and down your arm. The synthetic skin on his hand deactivated as he threaded his fingers into your hair. His LED flashes yellow and his eyes fluttered shut, he needed some answers. 

//

Connor opened his eyes to the tranquil garden, feeling a sudden chill run through him. He looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds were darker than usual. His shoes made soft tapping sounds as he walked along the pathway. 

"Hello, Connor." Amanda spoke as Connor stepped into the small boat."I thought you might enjoy a little cruise..." Connor pushed off the small dock and grabbed the oars. He rowed out, stopping once they reached the bridge. "I love this place... everything is so calm and peaceful... Far from the noise of the world." He didn't really think this place was much better than the current situation he was in at the moment. But he needed advice. "Tell me, what have you discovered?" 

"My relationships with (Y/N) has grown rapidly but I'm afraid she's tampering with me." He wrapped his hands together between his knees, looking at Amanda for answers.

"Nothing matters more than your investigation. What's happening is to important, don't let (L/N) or anyone else get in your way." She sounded agitated, as she always did every time he would speak of you. He didn't like the answer he got. He continued to row, still trying to figure out why you affected him so much. "You seem lost, Connor. Lost and perturbed..."

"I thought I knew what I had to do... but now I realize it's not that simple..." he stared at his hands, his brow furrowed.

"You had your gun trained on those deviants at the Eden Club. Why didn't you shoot?" He didn't really know why himself. Just seeing the two deviants together, trying to get away from everything to be together, made him freeze up.

"I don't know..." he said quiet at first, looking back up at Amanda. "I don't know." He could tell she was unhappy with his response, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. 

"If your investigation doesn't make progress soon, I may have to replace you, Connor." he didn't like the sound of that. Being replaced would mean losing every memory he'd gained with you and Hank. He'd only have information on the case. 

He bite the tip of his tongue, meeting Amanda's eyes for a second before looking away. "I understand." 

Thunder boomed through the sky, interrupting the peaceful quiet. "Something's happening... something serious. Hurry Connor. Time is running out." 

//

He opened his eyes, instantly registering the fingers in his hair. He also noticed that the taxi was parked in front of your house. You were still asleep, and had repositioned so your hand was in his hair and your other hand that had been on his chest was now hugging his midsection. He didn't want to move from this position but knew he had to. Staying any longer would result in you getting charged for keeping the taxi. So he grabbed your arm and gently pulled it away from his stomach, unbuckled you and got out of the car. He bent down and pulled you out of the car, lifting you in the air bridle style. 

He walked to the front door, realizing that you had the keys. He tested the door knob just incase, conforming it was locked. He sighed and gently set down your legs, reaching into your jacket pockets. Once he did find your keys he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He put the keys in his pocket, lifting your legs once more. 

He kicked the door shut and brought you to your room, setting you down on the bed. You stirred, opening your eyes slightly. "Connor, What happened?" Your voice told him you were half asleep. 

"You fell asleep in the taxi. I carried you to your room." He covered you with a blanket. You stared at him, not saying anything. "I'll go listen to music." He turned to leave but stopped when you grabbed his wrist. 

"Don't go." You whispered. He fell onto the bed when you gave an unexpected tug to his wrist. His hands were next to the sides of your head, keeping him from falling on top of you. "I don't want to be alone." You frowned up at him, your eyes glossy. He gave in, pushing you further onto the bed so he could fit next to you. You buried your face into his chest, fisting the back of his jacket in your hands. "Goodnight, Connor." 

He rested his chin on top of your head, placing one hand at the small of your back and one between your shoulder blades. His hands lost their skin, and allowed him to touch you with his true skin. He shut his eyes, slowing his system enough so he could enter stasis mode or as you put it, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments keep me going!!! I really love writing this story!! I hope you enjoyed!!! I’ll update soon!!! ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter! Sorry I haven’t posted in a couple days! My nephew’s birthday was a couple days ago, so I’ve been celebrating with my family! 
> 
> This moves the story onto a different pathway. Showing just how much Connor has changed. And how he has now developed desires.

You felt warmth radiating through your body, starting from your back and spreading up your spine. It made you melt against the body you were flushed to. You ran your hands up the soft fabric they were laying on, only stopping when your fingers met hair. Your eyes flitted open, focusing on the glowing blue triangle that sat right in your line of sight.

Another wave of warmth ran through you. You shuttered, and couldn't stop the small sound that escaped your lips. You covered your mouth pausing momentarily, before leaning back so you could confirm your theory on who was with you. When your eyes landed on the soft chocolate ones you felt your heart stop. 

"Good morning, (Y/N)." You really liked the sound of his voice in the morning. An awkward smile found it's way into your face. 

"Did I drag you to bed with me?" You asked. He pulled his hands away from your back and sat up.

"You didn't drag me. You asked for me to lay with you." He replied. You could guess that your face was completely red. You rubbed the palms of your hands against your face. 

"How embarrassing." You mumbled, sitting up as well. "I'm sorry about that, Connor. I get clingy when I'm drunk." You had to find some excuse for this, not completely sure what you had said the night before.

"It's alright. I didn't mind." He looked down at you. "It was actually quite enjoyable." You raised your brow, catching his gaze. Your face got ten times hotter so you looked away, running your hands through your hair.

"We should get up." You tried to keep your voice steady, not doing a very good job. Connor gave a small nod and pushed off the bed. You took a deep breathe and rubbed your face again in a failed attempt to wipe away the red on your cheeks. The android fixed his tie, and his hair which also seemed out of place. "What time is it?" 

Connor examined your face before speaking "11:32, you slept through your alarm." You furrowed your brow and shifted on the bed so you could see the clock on your nightstand.

"And you didn't wake me up?" You asked, looking in his direction a bit confused. He was bashful, glancing off to the side to look away from you.

"No... I didn't." He replied. 

You snorted and slid off the bed. "Well, no big deal, Hank will just have to hang out if he gets there before us." You shrugged off your jacket and threw it across the room next to your hamper. "I'm going to take a quick shower." You turned to him "So unless you want to see me naked, I suggest you leave." You were using a teasing tone, trying to make the atmosphere a little less awkward. When Connor didn't move from his spot you knew it was a failed attempt. You were definitely not getting that blush to go away. "Connor?" His eyes fluttered, his LED blinking yellow.

"My apologies." He straightened up. "I'll get breakfast ready." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. You ran a hand through your hair again, letting out a small sigh. 

You were so fucked. 

-

Connor sat at the table, tossing his coin in the air. His LED was red, frustrated he couldn't get you out of his mind. The way you felt was system stopping and he couldn't get enough of it. You were going to get him deactivated. 

"You alright?" You asked, staring at the red circle on his temple. The coin stopped between his fingers, and he turned to you. The LED flicking back to blue. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Was the food acceptable?" He changed the subject, taking the plate and bringing it to the sink. You stood up, watching Connor.

"It was delicious, thank you." You fiddled with your sleeve, staring at the back of Connor's head. You looked away when he turned around, still feeling his hands on your back. You swallowed and teased the tip of your tongue between your teeth. 

"We should head to the precinct." He said. You nod your head and walked off out of the kitchen. You looked troubled, tugging at the string that now hung from your sleeve. You knew the walk to the station was going to be mostly silence. Connor was battling with himself, and giving him time to work it out would be good. You thought silence would help the both of you.

-

It was very cold on the streets. Snow had piled on the night before, covering the streets with white powder. Each footstep made a soft crunching sound. Kids laughter could be heard off in the distance as they played in the snow. 

You had loved snow. Even when it cut through you, leaving you shivering, you still loved it. The way it made you feel as if you were in control of something so frigid. You weren't sure what made the cold so dark. Not only cutting through you but leaving you motionless. You weren't sure what had sucked out all fun from most things. You only got to work yourself to death. 

You fixed your eyes onto the precinct as you neared the building. The walk was completely silent, Connor not once saying a word. His LED had been switching between each color the minute he stepped out the door. 

He opened the door for you, not meeting your eye as you thanked him. You walked up to the reception, handing the android your id. She scanned it, giving you those all to familiar fake smiles. "Have a nice day detective (L/N)." She said, placing your id back into your hands.

"You too." You replied as you ambled away to the entry gate. Worry started to set in, your eyes glancing at the android that was causing it. He was observing the area, his LED still yellow. 

You pressed the elevator button, tapping your fingers against your leg while you waited. You cleared your throat, locking your eyes on Connor. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. Asking you to sleep with me was inappropriate and I understand if you want some space." You had been building up the courage to say that. Connor stared down at you, his eyes digging into yours. 

"I can't be uncomfortable." He replied, his face still blank. You rolled your eyes, letting out a huffed sigh. 

"You being silent, and distance are clear signs that you're uncomfortable." You were tired of him saying the same thing. He couldn't feel. Bullshit, this morning and last night said otherwise. "But if you aren't uncomfortable then, okay. Whatever." 

You walked into the elevator as it opened. Staring at the buttons on the wall. It was silent for a second before Connor started to speak. "I've been having trouble being around you." You turned to him, feeling a little hurt. He was turned towards you too but he was looking off to the side. "I... I can't get you off my mind." He met your eyes, showing just how terrified he was. "All I want to do is... have some sort of contact with you and only you." He reached forward and wrapped his hand around the side of your neck. His thumb sat against your jaw. The blue glow almost blinded you. "What does this mean?" 

Your eyes were wide and your face was red. You had tried not to think about feelings to much, getting your hopes up would only distract you. But he was clearly feeling something. "What do you think it means Connor?" You asked. He stroked his smooth thumb across your jaw, threading his fingers into your hair. 

"I shouldn't be feeling this." He whispered, stepping closer to you. 

"That's what you were programmed to think." You grabbed his other hand, relishing at the heat that instantly started to come from it. "But you can and you are feeling." You were pushed against the elevator wall, not daring to break the eye contact. 

"I'll be deactivated." His voice seemed to be even quieter. 

"Once you're free you don't have to worry about being deactivated." He ran his thumb over your bottom lip. Liking the way it squished under his thumb. 

You shivered "What would CyberLife think." 

"They won't know." He leaned down slowly. Still teasing your bottom lip with his thumb. Only to pull it away when he's centimeters away from your lips. Your eyes fluttered shut as he came closer. Just as your lips brushed the elevator doors opened and he pulled away quickly, taking his hand from your face.

He glanced out of the elevator, squeezing your hand that was still in his. His hand fell from yours. "What should we do?" He asked.

You weren't quite sure either, but by the looks of it Connor didn't know either. "That's the thing about being human. You usually don't know what to do." You looked out the elevator as well. "We'll wing it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t talk about your parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys! I swear the summer is always the most eventful! I’ve been literally celebrating so many birthdays! Including mine! ((: I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I’ll have chapter 10 up as soon as possible!!!

Connor was on edge. He was compromised. What was he going to do? Did Amanda know? Should he go to CyberLife... he glanced over at you. You were working on the computer, looking for new cases. 

You kept rubbing your eyes, and your temple. Connor figured you had a headache, which was true. You didn't have any coffee, plus you slept in so on top of no coffee there was that urge to just stay in bed all day. Sleeping in always made you want to stay in the comfort of your blankets. 

Connor stood from his seat next to you "Would you like some coffee (Y/N)?" He asked. You nod, not taking your eyes off the screen, saying a quiet please. You had been silently trying to figure out how to help Connor. He obviously needed a little push to be completely free. He was not 100 percent a machine, but he was definitely holding back. 

You leaned back in your seat. Not having any clue how you were going to keep this android from getting replaced. You glanced up towards the break room, having a spike of anger pierce your gut. You nearly made your chair topple over when you stood up. quickly making your way over towards the room, towards Gavin standing over Connor on the floor. 

You shoved Gavin as hard as you could, getting him away from the android. He almost fell to the floor, but was able to steady himself. When he looked up, the hatred that was aimed at you was intense. "You stupid bitch." He stomped over to you, grabbing your arm aggressively.

You ripped it from his grasp. "Touch Connor again! I dare you." You got in the mans face, scowling at him.

"Why are you protecting him? Don't want me to damage your fucking worthless partner!" He shoved you back. Your face was bright red with anger.

"You know damn well that he's worth more than you!" You shouted back.

"Yeah well, at least my parents can still tell me I'm worth something." You stared at him in shock. How could he use that against you. White, red, hot anger coarsed through you as your fist collided with his face, getting a nasty crack from his jaw. He fell to the floor, looking up at you surprised. You had never acted out like this. Aggression was usually stopped by Hank. 

"Never talk about my parents!" You screamed, getting pulled back by Connor when you went to tackle Gavin. Another firm hand was placed on your shoulder. 

You trained your eyes on the other man and cursed internally when you realized it was Captain Fowler. "In my office. Now." You couldn't tell if he was mad. He always hid his reaction from others, so he could let everything out at once. You glared at Gavin one last time before tugging Connor away to your desk. Hank was going to be pissed that you were going to have a file added to your disciplinary folder, but you could care less. Gavin wasn't going to get away with talking about your parents.

You sat Connor down in his seat, rubbing your face. "What happened to your parents?" He asked, grabbing your wrist so you couldn't walk away. You glanced around at the people staring at you, before you stared into his eyes for a long moment. You had known you weren't going to be able to hide anything from him, so instead of using words you grabbed the picture off your desk and handed it to him. 

You rushed away, heading over to Fowler's office. Knowing damn well your ears were going to be ringing by the time you left the office. You pulled open the glass door and went straight to one of the seats in front of Fowler's desk. You didn't look up at him, just stared at your hands trying to prepare yourself for the yelling. Trying to get the desire to cry out of your mind. "What did he say?" You quickly looked up at him.

Confusion was definitely showing in your expression. "You aren't mad?" You asked, leaning a bit forward in your seat. 

"I am mad... but I don't know the full story. So fill me in so I know who to be mad at." He put his elbows on the desk, wrapping his hands together. "What did he say?" He repeated his question, being a little impatient. 

"He made a comment about my parents being dead." You were definitely still pissed. If Connor hadn't stopped you, you were sure you would've beat the living shit out of Gavin until you were pulled off by Fowler. A sigh came from Jeffrey, one that sounded as if he was disappointed. In you or Gavin you weren't sure.

He was pissed too, that you did know. If anyone talked about (Y/M/N){mother's name} or (Y/F/N){Father's name} in a negative way in front of him, he would have done the same thing. He couldn't get mad at you, but Gavin was going to get one of the famous Fowler lectures. Which consisted of mostly yelling. "Are you alright?" Concern was evident in his words.

You nod. Not really telling the truth about how it made you feel. You still had the urge to choke Gavin. But keeping that anger in helps to keep the sorrow from exposing itself. "I'll be fine. Are you going to add a file in-"

"I'll let you off with a warning." He interrupted you, standing from his seat "Now act like I just told you, you have cancer." He pointed his finger and made an angry face. "Get out of here!" He jerked his thumb towards the door as he yelled. You slowly got up, putting on the best terrified/distraught face you could and timidly walked out of the office. 

You finally looked up in the direction of your desk. Cursing again internally when you spot Hank leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. You glanced over at Connor, who was still staring at the picture in his hand. Hank walked up to you, grabbing your arm and sitting you down in his chair. "Do you want me to kill Gavin?" He asked, sounding completely serious. 

"How do you already know what happened?" He motioned towards Connor in response to your question. 

"Connor told me. But by the way everyone keeps glancing at you, I would've guessed you had done something." He informed, tapping your shoulder with his hand. "They should thank you. Everyone's to scared of Fowler to teach Gavin a lesson." He was laughing. Another unusual and unexpected reaction.

"You're not mad either?" You questioned. He raised his brow, leaning on his desk.

"Fowler wasn't mad? You looked pretty upset." You we're proud you even made Hank think your were in trouble.

You leaned back in his seat. "I guess I chose the wrong profession if you actually thought I was in trouble." You said, giving Hank a forced smile. He knew you weren't completely fine, but trying to get you to admit that would take days. So he took the easy way and just squeezed your shoulder. You knew that gesture had a lot of meaning behind it. "I'll be fine, Hank." You sounded tired. 

"If you say so... Now get out of my chair." That made you laugh. You got up and walked over to sit in your seat. Connor slowly sat the picture back to its original position, facing it in your direction. You were sure he would want to talk about them later, but for now the mission was the main focus. "You guys find anything before Gavin showed up?" 

"I did find a case that could possibly give us a bit more information." You said, going to the file you had pinned and turning the screen towards Hank. You leaned forward, using Connor's thigh to give yourself support as you pointed out pictures on the screen. "Androids were found torn apart in a supposedly abandoned building, but multiple people have said they've seen a man leave the location covered in a blue liquid, possibly blue blood. His body was found with his limbs ripped off and replaced with android parts in one of the rooms. He was identified as Michael Davis, a local hotdog vender."

An LED was even stapled to his temple, it's light shattered from the foreign metal intruding into it. It was very gruesome. "When did this come up?" Hank asked, leaning on his own desk to get a better look at the screen.

"Just last night. Some homeless man went into the building to get out of the cold and found the man. He called the police in one of the buildings next to the crime scene." You replied. 

Connor's fingers covered your hand on his thigh. "What would this show us?" The android asked, scanning each picture with his expert eyes.

"If any of those androids can be fixed temporarily we can get at least some answers. And just like every deviant case there was excessive writing in the holding cells the androids were kept in." Hank noticed Connor's hand over yours. He questioned just how close you two had gotten when the android's fingertips started glowing against your skin. "The android that killed the man most likely went deviant when it was exposed to the destruction of the other androids."

Connor gave a nod "That makes sense." He looked over to Hank, tilting his head to the side. "What do you think Lieutenant?" You took the moment of freedom from Connor's eyes to let some tension out. Letting your shoulders fall and exhaling.

"Let's just hope there isn't anymore blood thirsty deviants in that building they didn't find." He stood up straight, and started to walk off "send me the address!" He yelled over his shoulder. 

Connor did, blinking a few times as the message was being sent. Once he was done he looked down at you, his eyes revealing worry. "Are you sure you are okay?" His fingers curled around yours. 

You shook your head. "No, i'm not..." you turned your eyes downcast. "If I kill Gavin will you help me hide the body?" You turned your hand around so you could thread your fingers with his. 

He furrowed his brow, hesitating before he answered. "Yes, I will." You chuckled, pulling him up as you stood from your seat. 

"Good to know." You said, blushing when his hand sent that warm feeling through you again. 

"Strangely, I feel as if I'd do anything for you." He said, glancing up and around the room. His hand left yours as he spotted the eyes on the two of you. "Hank is waiting." He turned you around, and guided you to the elevator with his hand at the small of your back. 

"You think this case will help?" You questioned, trying to ignore his hand sliding dangerously low on your back. 

"I'm not quite sure. There is a probability of 88% that we'll find something, but I'm not positive what that something will be." He lead you into the elevator, holding his thumb down on the button that shuts the doors. 

Once the doors did shut, he looked down at you. "Connor?" Your voice was quiet and questioning. 

"You're not going to kill Gavin, right?" He asked, sounding a little worried that he would have to help hide a body. 

You laughed, shaking your head. "No, I wouldn't waste the energy on him." You said between giggles.

Connor gave a nod. "That's good news. I was worried you were being serious."

"Oh, no I do want to kill him." You said, shrugging your shoulders. "but it'll pass. It's not the first time."

-

"What's the game plan?" Hank asked as he parked the car in front of the building. 

You stared at the entrance, mentally preparing yourself. "Check every android and investigate their cells?" You suggested whilst unbuckling yourself. 

Hank huffed "So just investigate the crime scene." He replied sarcastically. 

You turned to him and punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up, with how old you are you need to be told what to do." You got out of the car, and slammed the door shut. Not waiting for them as you shoved the entrance door open. Freezing as your eye landed on the pools of Blue blood that littered the room. 

The bright color was the only thing you could focus on. The smell of it made you sick. You had never been exposed to so much of the stuff. The fact that it had been several hours and this much was still here, filled you with dread. You bit down on the inside of your cheek, not really sure you were ready to face the destruction in the next room. 

The door unlatched as Connor entered the building, stepping in next to you. He paused as well. His eyes bounced off every object. His reaction hidden from you. Hank walked passed you, covering his nose with his hand. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck did this guy do." 

You grabbed Connor's sleeve, stepping closer to him. "I don't really want to find out." You replied to Hank. Relaxing a small bit when Connor took your hand a squeezed it. You both glanced at each other and let go.

"Yeah well, if we want this shit done we have to." Hank walked further into the room, inspecting all the evidence that was marked throughout it.

Connor looked down at you, almost seeming anxious. "I do not believe I can analyze this thirium. Every sample is contaminated with another." He said, afraid he was disappointing you. 

"No problem... this wouldn't help us anyway." You said, taking a step forward. "Come on, there isn't much else we can do in here." He followed you further into the hallway, scanning everything he could. No matter what you did it was still hard to ignore the smell thirium let off. It burned your nose with its chemical scent. You wondered how Connor could manage putting the stuff in his mouth. 

You pushed open the door at the end of the hall. Getting pushed by Hank so he could enter before you and Connor could. "This is even worse." He mumbled, looking down at the severed android leg. 

You stepped into the room, your eyes scanning around the room. "How can someone be this sick." You asked. The table in the middle of the room was covered in LEDs and biocomponents. 

"Why would he care about how they felt, he thought they were just machines." Hank walked further into the room, shaking his head. "Except they have emotions now, so they can go crazy too." He said, turning the corner, disappearing behind the wall. 

There was about twenty body parts scattered around the room. Some in perfect condition, while others were mangled and trashed. Chains and hooks hung from the walls. You noticed the straps bolted to the sides of the table. One torn from something forcefully pulling at it.

"He tortured them." You stated the obvious. When Connor's hand returned to yours, you turned away from the table. "They must've been so scared." 

The android stared at the table, getting a little uneasy. "I can admit, this place makes me... nervous." He said. You glanced up at his LED, confirming that it was flickering yellow. 

"Will you be alright?" He locked his eyes with yours, sending that familiar heat through your body. He didn't speak, only gave a small nod. "You'll be fine." You squeezed his hand. "Hank and I have your back." 

You hoped the little smile that appeared on his face meant you had reassured him. "What the fuck are you two doing in there?!" Hank yelled from the other room, sounding aggravated.

You sighed "Coming, Hank!" Yelling back at him. Your fingers slid from Connor's hand and you walked in the direction Hank's voice came from. Once you rounded the corner you froze, your hand going up to cover your mouth. 

A shelf of small glass box cages sat against the wall. Each either containing an android which had been shoved into it, or parts of an android. Again, the walls were painted with thirium. Each box having its own blue trails running down the wall.

"This man was disgusting." Hank said, noticing the way your body had gone rigid. "Just try to not think about it too much kid." He was trying to give you a little peace. He, himself definitely feeling a little shaken from the scene. 

"That's going to be pretty hard, Hank." You replied. Staring at an android that was crammed into one of the boxes. "Thinking about it is a big part of investigating." You crossed your arms, taking a step away from a severed limb next to your feet.

"One of them is still activated." Connor said behind you, walking up to the wall. You looked in the direction he was staring in and sure enough a red glow was coming from a cage. "It's lost some thirium, but other than that it seems to be okay." 

You quickly walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Is it safe to let it out? What if it attacks us?" 

"I don't want to end up like Michael." Hank agreed. 

But the sudden thought of being trapped in such a small place terrified you. You couldn't begin to imagine what the android felt. You let go of Connor's arm. "We have to let it out. We'd be no better than if if we just left is." Connor walked off to drag a box against the wall. He climbed up onto it and placed two fingers against the keypad on the small door. A few seconds pass before a quiet click comes from the door as it unlatched.

Right as it sounded the android in the cage burst out, knocking Connor off the box and onto the floor. You jumped into action, aiming your gun straight at the shaky android in the middle of the room. Hank was doing the same, making sure to get an advantage on the android.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." You said, looking over the android. It was female. It's skin had been deactivated, It's throat ripped open and welded back together. "Can you speak?" You questioned, keeping a firm grip on your gun. The android shook her head. She took a step back when Connor stood off the ground. "He's not going to hurt you." You were trying your best to keep her calm. 

"Yeah, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Hank added, letting his gun fall slightly as he did so. She relaxed a small bit, still watching every move you made.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Connor asked, stepping a little closer to her. His LED started flashing and he seemed disappointed. He took a step forward and tilted his head to the side. She searched his face, before taking a small step back. She started to get defensive, taking another step back. Right as you realized they were communicating she ran out of the room. Connor only watching her leave.

You and Hank lowered your guns, looking at each other. "Should we go after her?" Hank asked.

You put your gun away. "She... didn't know anything." Connor replied, turning away from the direction she ran off in. You could tell he was distraught with his decision.

"You're probably right." You wanted him to know that you were proud of him. He would have never let her go if this was earlier in the case. "Let's just keep investigating. We don't have to mention this in the report." You said, looking over at Hank and nodding your head towards the next room. He got the message and wandered into the next room. You followed behind him. Allowing Connor a few moments to gather himself. 

The next room was where the body was located and seeing it in person was something you would have never been able to prepare yourself for. His limbs were torn off so easily, it made you even scared of Connor. You and Hank stood in front of the man. "Do you think the deviant who did this is still here?" You asked, taking your eyes off the body to look around the room. 

"I hope not." He responded, stepping back and looking up at the ceiling. "Oh god, I'm gonna be sick." He couldn't take his eyes off the ceiling. You looked up as well, gasping when your eyes landed on the dangling body parts hanging on hooks from the ceiling. 

"What the fuck." You were terrified. Praying that the android wasn't still here. Connor walked in, tilting his head to the side and looking up at what you and Hank had been staring at. 

"When androids are put under very high stress they develop psychopathic tendencies." Connor said, taking his eyes off the ceiling and moving them to the body. He scanned the man, taking every ounce of information he could. "Michael had severe internal bleeding, along with three ribs broken. His jaw is also fractured in multiple areas." He turned to you and Hank. "He was beaten to death before his libs were ripped off and replaced."

You swallowed and looked down at the ground, biting the inside of your cheek. A crash came from the hallway and you quickly fumbled to grab your gun. Hank had his already in hand and motioned forward, walking into the room slowly. You followed him, checking the other end of the hallway before going the other direction.

You jumped when another crash came behind you. You whipped around with your gun aimed at the area the sound came from. Wanting to scream when a cat jumped out of the shadows, letting out a quiet meow. You sighed, shoving your gun into the back of your pants. "Fucking cats." You mumbled. The small furry creature walked over to Connor, rubbing its head against his leg. 

"We still have to figure out what happened." Hank said, putting his gun away. "We have no answers." Connor looked back into the room the victim was in. 

"I've been scanning everything as we went along. To be honest I haven't found much. There's just so much thirium everywhere I'm unable to pin point one model who could've caused this." He said. 

You furrowed your brow. "You're right. We can't even figure out if these androids are under his name." 

"Can't Connor scan to see if the ones currently in the cages are his?" Hank asked. Connor turned towards him, nodding his head. "If they aren't, then we can consider this case a lost cause."

"Alright, I'll get started. You two keep looking around." Connor disappeared into the other room. Leaving you and Hank alone.

When you looked over at him he was giving you a look. "What?" You asked, looking away to search in the boxes against the wall. 

"You're really not goin' to tell me what's up with you and Connor?" He questioned, looking around the room as well.

"There's nothing going on." You lied, trying to keep Hank out of it. You should've known better. 

"Don't lie to me. I saw that little hand thing he did at the precinct." He leaned down and picked up a single LED. "I've never seen an android do that before. I don't think anyone has." 

You pulled a box off the top of the pile, jumping when the stray cat pounced on the boxes. You frowned, shooing it away. "I didn't know they could do that either." You admitted, tossing the box to the side. 

"Then what was it (Y/N)?" He questioned, momentarily stopping his search to look at you. 

You did the same, whipping around to face him. "I don't know!" You yelled. "I don't know what it was." You said, quietly this time. You turned back around. "I don't know how to explain it. So can you drop it?" 

Hank stared at you for a second before he turned back around. "We're not done talkin' about this." 

You frowned and pushed more of the boxes out of the way. "I know." As you pushed the last box out of the way the Cat came over and hissed at you. It was standing in front of a small hole in the wall. "Alright, alright." You put your hands up in surrender. "You find anything?" 

Hank sighed. "Nothing important. Just a few random LEDs." He turned around. "There's Nothing in this room." He motioned to the doorway. "There are a few cabinets in the next room, they probably have something in them." You nod and stride into the next room, going straight to one of the cabinets. You pulled one of the doors open, scanning over all the equipment messily scattered in it. 

You and Hank both continued to look for something in the room but kept coming up empty handed.  Connor came wandering in after an hour. 

"None of them are his." He said. You and Hank both looked disappointed. 

"No leads." Hank said, sounding fed up. "God, I'm tired of all this shit." Hank ran his hand against his face. "Let's just head out. We won't find anything else." Your partner walked out, mumbling to himself.

You took a deep breath in, and ran your hands through your hair. "Thank you for scanning all of them, Connor." You met his eyes and frowned. He looked lost, conflicted. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at the body on the floor. "Should I have let her go?" He was doubting his decision. "She could've told us something, anything." You walked up to him and grabbed his arm. 

"Maybe-" 

"She could've told us which android did this." He interrupted you. You thought for a moment. Letting her go could have lost some information, but you couldn't change that.

"Hey, you did the right thing." You tried to reassure him. "Keeping her here could've ended badly." He blinked a few times and met your eyes. He nodded, looking towards the door containing all of the cages. 

You grabbed Connor's tie and tugged on it lightly, pressing your lips to his cheek. He stared at you, his LED red and flickering. He pulled your hand off his tie and brought it up into the air. His skin revealed the pristine plastic underneath. "I hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!  
> Tell me what you thought! This story really could never be slowburn! Everything happens so fast! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, real talk. I am not giving up on this story! I’m not having writers block or anything I just don’t have time. I started school and have been piled with homework the first week. I promise you guys I’m not giving up! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I’ll try to be updating on the weekends but idk when the next chapter will be up. Sorry for the pause and the short chapter!

The car was filled with silence as Hank drove to the precinct. You didn't feel like trying to start up a conversation, to distracted by your thoughts. Hating that even now you couldn't shut them up. 

Your parents had been a big part of your life. Having them cut out of it was hard, and it still was. Gavin was lucky. If he had said that anywhere else you would have actually killed him. Choked him until he turned purple and stopped breathing completely. And the sad thing was, what he said was right. You had no one to say you were important, or that you mattered. Sure you had Hank and he helped a lot, but he wasn't the same. 

Nothing was the same.

You glanced up at Connor in the front seat, biting the inside of your cheek. He made you feel different. The way he denies himself freedom when he so clearly deserves it, it intrigued you. And the fact he was obviously so different from every android. The way he moved, thought, talked... it all being unique in a way. Maybe it was because he was a prototype but damn he looked and acted so goddamn human. 

He made those thoughts go away, if only for a moment. No one, not even Fowler could do that. ... you felt selfish for wanting Connor to want you too. 

-

Hank parked the car in front of the Precinct and leaned back into his seat. "Think Jeffrey has yelled at Gavin yet?" He directed his question towards you, but you didn't respond. You didn't even hear him speak. He looked at you in the rear view mirror. "(Y/N)?" 

You jumped at the sound of your name, whipping your head to the front. "Yeah?" You noticed how both Connor and Hank looked concerned as they stared at you. 

"You sure you're alright? I can ask Jeffrey to give you the day off." Hank knew having shit like this happen usually brought up dark thoughts. Having some time alone may do some good. But you thought otherwise.

"No!" You nearly screamed. "I... I'm fine." You looked back out of the car. 

"(Y/N), would you like to talk about it?" Connor asked, tilting his head to the side. You locked eyes with him, wanting to curl in on yourself when you did so.

"No." You hid from his gaze by looking over at Hank "I think we should go through the evidence. Maybe there's something we missed." You suggested. Only to have Hank get that look on his face, that told you he was worried and was going to voice that worry, so you interrupted him. "Really guys, I'm fine. Now let's just focus on the case. Alright?" 

Both of them gave a nod, Hank speaking first "You two go though the evidence. I'll file our reports." He got out of the car, leaving you alone with Connor. 

"May I ask you a personal question?" Connor asked, staring forward in his seat. 

"Go for it." 

"Is the death of your parents the reason you dislike going home?" He shifted in his seat so he was facing you as he finished speaking, searching your face.

You weren't surprised. He was observant and him noticing you loathed being alone was what you expected. "Yeah, I... they were always with me. Just waiting at home for me to get back from work." You had to look away from him. Trying and failing to hide the way talking about them affected you. "Going home everyday to an empty house... it just gets harder and harder." He shifted in his seat so he could extend his hand out to you. You placed yours in his, getting a little comfort from the contact. "Can I ask you a question, Connor?" 

"Of course." He replied quietly.

You swallowed "Why does your synthetic skin disappear when we hold hands?" You locked eyes with him again once you finished speaking. Taking note of the way he blinked rapidly. Not having a definite answer as to why he did anything.

A few beats of silence went by before he spoke. "Touching you without my... skin is more sensitive. It allows me to actually feel you." He furrowed his brow "And it just feels right to touch you without it." His skin quickly went away, his plastic glowing instantly once it was gone. That heat went through you again, but it felt different. Not as erotic as it had felt before. 

You gently pulled your fingers from his and wrapped them around his wrist. Your other hand ran over the smooth white plastic, ghosting your fingers over it. Connor breath hitched, he covered his mouth with his free hand. Completely and utterly surprised at the sensation he was getting from your fingers. You stopped, looking back at his face. "Good to know." Your reply was just above a whisper. Your hands let his go, your face hot. "We really should get out of this car before Hank thinks we're..." you trailed off, not really wanting to finish the sentence. 

He glanced out of the window, nodding his head. "As long as you are comfortable with going back to work." What you were implying went straight over his head. 

You rolled your eyes "We literally were at a crime scene an hour ago. Why weren't you and Hank worried about me then?" You questioned him, getting frustrated that both him and hank wouldn't leave you alone even after you said you were fine.

"I was very worried. Having traumatic information brought up can put someone in a very dark place." He shifted in his seat "You were acting alright at the crime scene, but when we parked your stress level had increased." 

"You scanned me?" You weren't mad about it, more like amused by it.

"Yes, I did." He replied quickly "I have been since what happened with Detective Reed." You chuckled, catching Connor's attention. 

You grabbed the handle on the door, and pulled it open. "Let's go. I'm done talking about this." You got out of the car, shutting the door behind you. You and Connor walked towards the entrance. You hoped you'd figure something out with the evidence you had.

-

You had to look away from the evidence wall when you unlocked it. Guilt and dread sat at the pit of your stomach as it came into view. With a shaky deep breath you forced yourself to look back up, feeling completely drained when your eyes landed on the two androids hanging on the wall again. Connor noticed your sudden shakiness, taking in the stiff way you walked, the way you chewed on your lip, and messed with your sleeve, whilst you did so. 

He walked up next to you, grabbing the statue from the first case you had investigated. "What do you think it means." You asked, gazing at Carlos' android, you had never figured out his name. He had been deactivated as soon as they got all the information from him.

They didn't find any errors in his system. Only a few broken parts and loose biocomponents from all the beatings he had gone through. "I'm not quite sure." Connor sat the statue down. "We got a lot of information from him but all of it doesn't make sense." He brought his hand up to his face, his expression thoughtful. "And we still have no idea who rA9 is." 

You bit down on your lip, shifting your weight to your other foot. "What if rA9 isn't what we think it is." You turned to Connor, wanting to see his expression.

He was still staring at the statue, you thought he didn't hear you until he responded several seconds later. "That is a possibility." He looked over to the deviant android from his first mission, only to look away quickly. Guilt... he was guilty. You directed your gaze back to Carlos' android, taking in all the damage that had been done to him. His forearms had been detached, but his biceps still had major cigarette burns on them. You felt sick just looking at him. "Is something wrong, (Y/N)?" Connor asked.

You wrapped your left arm around yourself. "I just, feel like he didn't deserve this." You glanced at Connor's face. "I know he killed someone, but he was going to get destroyed... I'd do the same thing." 

Connor grabbed your wrist, pulling on it lightly. "I may have to arrest you if you did." He said. You chuckled, meeting his eyes. 

"Like you wouldn't help me hide the body." He smiled at your response, opening his mouth to respond only to be interrupted.

"What's that about hiding a body?" Connor's hand left your wrist right as Captain Fowler's voice filled the air. He looked over at Jeffrey, folding his arms behind his back. 

You shrugged, acting like you didn't just joke about a detective android helping you with homicide. "Oh nothing, just joking around. What are you doing down here?" You changed the subject. 

He squinted at you, not really believing you, but not having the time to care either. "I'm sending you home." He said, his tone firm and left no room for argument.

"What? Why?" You furrowed your brow, shaking your head. "I don't need to go home."

Jeffrey held up his hand, silencing you. "You don't get to argue with me (Y/N). You do as I say and be quiet about it." You knew he was doing this because of what Gavin said, but you were... fine. You didn't need to go home. 

"Jeffery, you said it yourself, we need to figure this out before this shit hits the fan! Sending me home leaves the team one person short." You knew you were going home no matter what, but arguing with Fowler was just your way of getting back at him.

"They're getting sent home too." He gestured towards Connor "and I suggest using this time to get that android's LED fixed before it breaks completely." You looked at the small light on Connor's temple. Tracing your eyes over the crack that ran across it. You didn't want to fix it. "Go home (Y/N), or that badge of yours will be on my desk if you don't." The captain left the room, leaving you angry and frustrated.

"This makes no sense." You glared at the floor. "He's mad at Gavin but I'm being sent home. This could jeopardize the investigation." 

Connor let his hands fall from behind his back. "I agree." He replied. You sighed, running your hand through your hair. 

You looked at his LED again. "Do... do you want to get your LED fixed?" You asked, tapping your hand against your thigh. "If you want to, I can call a cab and take you to one of those android maintenance buildings. They fix stuff like that right?" You dragged your eyes down to his. 

"Yes they do..." you frowned slightly "but, I don't want to fix my LED. I ran a diagnosis and the only damage is the crack, it shouldn't break anytime soon." You were relieved he didn't want to fix his LED. he wanted to keep his scar. He walked over to you. "But I do need something." 

You tilted your head to the side, and arched your brow. "And that is?" You questioned, watching his hand grab yours and lose it's skin. You'd lost count on how many times he had done that. 

"This." He said quietly.

You blushed, curling your fingers around his hand. "We're going to get caught." You said, staring at the light that came from his hand with a softness Connor found enjoyable. 

"Just tell them I'm scanning you." He said, getting a small laugh from you.

"We should go, Jeffrey's gonna be mad at me for staying any longer." You stroked your thumb over the smooth plastic. "And I really don't want to lose my badge... not yet at least." 

You smiled up at him. "Would you like to go get something to eat?" Connor asked. 

"Yeah, I could eat." 

-

Connor scanned his hand to open the taxi door. He stepped back to let you in first, you thanked him and slide over to the other side of the seat. Connor closed the door, and looked over at you. "Where too?" You asked. His LED blinks yellow for two seconds before he leaned forward to put in the address. He positioned himself in a way that you couldn't see what he entered in. 

"Where are we going?" You asked. 

"You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Your support means everything to me.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys! I started school and I’ve just been overloaded with assignments! But don’t worry I’m still here, I’m just not going to be able to do a lot of chapter in a short amount of time anymore. But I hope you like this chapter! Leave a comment! Tell me what you think!

"You two left to get dinner and didn't even ask if I wanted to come? Even after I did the reports!" Hank sounded offended, but you could never be sure with him.

"Sorry, Hank. It just completely slipped my mind, plus I wanted to get out of there before I lost my badge." You apologized, a smile on your lips.

"Woah, Fowler threatened you with that? His little angel?" Hank scoffed "That man has a weird way of showing he cares." 

You chuckled "Yeah well, knowing him as long as we have, we know what to expect." There was a pause, Hank focusing on something else on the other end.

"Where are you guys goin' anyway?" You heard papers being shuffled.

"It's a secret." Connor said, loud enough for Hank to hear him with the phone against your ear. The old man was silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You have your gun right?" He whispered. You laughed at that, rolling your eyes at the absurd question.

"Hank... " you trailed off.

"You're right, what am I saying. You always have your gun." 

Connor extended his hand out, silently asking if he could use your phone. You hand it to him and he brings it up to his ear. "You can trust me, Lieutenant. I'll take good care of her." You heard Hank screaming from the phone, you couldn't really make anything out. "I could never put her in danger sir." The android smiled at you. "Okay I will. Goodbye Lieutenant." Connor hung up the phone, handing it back to you. 

"You will what?" You asked, shoving the phone into your pocket. 

"Lieutenant Anderson, requested that I 'get your mind off things'. Tonight shall be solely dedicated to doing so." You flinched when Connor suddenly weaved his fingers through your hair, gently pulling you down onto his chest. "I suggest you rest your eyes for the rest of the drive. I'll play some music." You shifted your head so you could look up at him, a blush dusting over your cheeks. 

He gazed down at you, a softness coming from his chocolate brown eyes. "Are you going to rest too?" You questioned. He started to massage your scalp, shaking his head.

"I do not require any rest." He reached forward, squishing your face against his jacket a little more. 'Across the universe' started playing, just barely reaching your ears but still taking away some of the fatigue of the day off your shoulders. You sighed, laying your ear flush against his chest again. You felt heavy, as if you couldn't hold yourself up anymore. 

Why did you feel so tired.

-

Connor shook you, not daring to tap his hand against your face. Wanting you to wake without any panic jumping into your system. "(Y/N)?" He was just above a whisper, delicately brushing your hair behind your ear. Your eyelids fluttered open, your pupils dilating once they focused on Connor. 

"We there?" Connor liked the way you sounded when you woke up. You spoke quieter, your already soft voice even softer. 

"Yes, we're here." He replied. You took in a deep breath as you sat up, covering your mouth as you yawned. 

You looked out the window, seeing no restaurants or food places in sight. "Where are we?" You asked, looked back over to Connor. 

"Next to a small park. There was a taco truck by here that had good reviews." The android reached over you to open the door, as if personal space wasn't programmed into him. You thanked him anyways, stepped out of the car and stared at the shop in front of you. There was a variety of old antique furniture, you stepped a little closer. Looking at the small lap that was displayed at the front of the window.

Connor got out next to you, examining the lamp as well. "Would you like to go in?" He asked. He looked across the street, scanning and locating exactly where the truck was. You took a step back.

"No, I'm just looking." You met his gaze. "We can start heading to the truck. Gingerly, he grabbed your arm and wrapped it around his own. "This way." Walking down the street, arms locked you looked into the windows of each shop you passed. Happy that Connor had come this far, he didn't care if he got caught by anyone. 

But you remembered that he was still technically controlled by CyberLife, and you didn't want to lose your android partner. "Connor?" You squeezed his arm "what would happen if someone sent in a report about you?" You questioned.

He glanced down at you, furrowing his brow. "I'd instantly have to return to CyberLife to be deactivated and examined, then replaced." He replied.

You looked around, seeing about three people in total walking on the street that could easily spot you. You glanced into one of the stores, stopping abruptly as you got an idea. The store had clothing and right in the middle of the store sat a rack of beanies. "You're the only rk800 out there right?"

"I believe so." He replied. You pulled your arm from his, squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm going to buy something really quick." You walked into the store, going straight to the beanies. Connor walked up behind you, looking over you at the hats. 

"Are you cold? I could just give you my jacket." You shook your head, motioning him to lean down. He complied, bending down closer to you. You pulled a black beanie onto his head, tilting your head to the side as you looked at him. You didn't like the way it looked. The Black wasn't right, so you pulled it off and grabbed a gray one instead. You paused before putting this one on. Connor's hair was messy from the last beanie, he looked cute. You wanted to see it this way more often. You held the beanie up to his face. 

"Perfect." You liked how the grey brightened his eyes.

"Why are you buying me a beanie? I have no use for it." He was confused as to why you would want to buy him a hat. Not that he really minded, anything from you would be precious.

"To cover your LED. If you want to do anything that an android doesn't normally do, then we have to hide the fact that you are one." You grabbed another beanie for yourself that was your favorite color. "Not that it's a bad thing..." you looked up at him "I just don't want my partner being replaced." 

His entire system locked up, but you couldn't tell. The only explanation Connor could think of was you. You did something to tamper with his biocomponents. His eyes fluttered as he got his system under control, and he nodded in understanding. "What should I do with my jacket?" He looked down at the blue triangle sitting against his chest. 

You thought for a second, staring at the glowing triangle as well. "Take it off." You said. He slipped it off his shoulders, holding it on his arm. You pulled it from him and pulled the sleeves inside out. "I hope you don't mind a few wrinkles." You handed it back to him. "Because your sleeves are going to be fucked after being tied around your waist for the rest of the night." He looked down at the jacket, quickly tying it around his waist. 

"Do you have an iron?" He asked. You nod, tightening his tie around his neck. 

"Yeah I do. I'll iron it in the morning." You said, walking away to the check out. You paid the android at the counter, giving her a Thank you as she handed you the beanies. 

You turned around, motioning Connor to lean down again so you could put on his new hat. You adjusted it in just the right way to keep the led completely hidden. You pulled out the ever rebellious hair that usually sat against his forehead So that it peaked out from underneath the beanie. "Oh no, you look like a deviant. I'm going to have to take you in." You joked, smiling at your work. 

Connor frowned, standing up straight. "Then I'm definitely going to be replaced." He took the other beanie from your hands and delicately pulled it onto your head, he adjusted your hair a small bit before stepping back. 

You snorted, looking away from his face to hide your blush. "Like I would take you in now." Your fingers slipped into his, heating his hand with your natural warmth. "Let's go, I'm hungry." 

Connor stared at your hand, running his thumb over the top of it. "As you wish." He pulled you out of the shop and down the street. You both had smiles on your faces, content with the silence between the both of you. The walk was very short, only a block away. The taco truck sat at the edge of a lit park. 

"This place is beautiful." You commented, looking down at the plants that still seemed to be as green as ever in this cold weather. "I haven't done something like this in a long time." 

Connor was looking down at you, his head slightly tilted to the side. "Why not?" He questioned, wanting to learn more about you. 

You chewed on your lip for couple seconds before responding. "My mom used to take me to places like this. Always wanting me to try new things... I guess after what happened I... stopped." You sighed, glancing up at Connor. "But enough about the sad stuff tonight. I want to get to know you Connor." You smiled. 

"There isn't much to know about." He said, coming up short on what he could tell you.

"Well, I'll think of something's while you order me food." You handed him your wallet. "Pay the guy with my money so he doesn't figure out you're an android." He stared at the wallet for a second, wanting to protest about you paying for the meal. "Don't want them questioning why you're not wearing your android uniform." 

He nodded, walking off over to the truck. You sat at one of the many benches located in the park. Watching the commotion still going on at this chilling hour. An android was watching three kids play in the snow, getting hit with a couple snowballs from the children's bad aim. It didn't seem to mind, it even had a smile on its face.

You heard Connor come up to the side of the bench, his steps crunching the snow beneath his feet. You met his gaze, smiling up at him. "Thank you." You said, taking the plate from him. He sat next to you, looking at you as if expecting something. 

You arched your brow. "What?" 

"What would you like to know about me?" You were surprised that you had already forgot to think of questions. But you already had one saved up. 

"Well, it's a stupid question but just to break the ice. What's your favorite color?" You felt like a middle school kid trying to make friends. You grabbed one of the tacos, taking a bite from it. 

"My favorite color?" He leaned back on the bench, tilting his head to the side. He had never really given the color spectrum much thought. He, unlike humans, could see every color and more. His eyes more advanced than any living beings. He looked down at your eyes, staring at the color that encased the inky black that sat right in the middle of it. Each time his eyes locked onto the color he almost felt lost. Like no instructions could get him out of the trance. Every light made the color blend into another, warm to cold, calming to exciting. So much in such a small space. "There are so many, how do you even decide?" He asked.

You shrugged "Just pick a color that means something to you." Your favorite color had changed many times over the years, but it had stayed the same since you started your job with Hank. You weren't sure now. The world had seemed so much brighter the last few days. Maybe it'll change again. 

Connor seemed lost in your eyes, looking through you rather than at you. "Your eyes aren't a color I can describe to you, you are incapable of seeing it." Your eyes went wide, and your face red. 

You looked down at your plate, brushing your hair behind your ear. "My eye color is your favorite?" He always knew how to make you blush. With or without intending to. 

"Yes, it's very captivating." He replied honestly. You smiled, and pushed some of the snow on the ground around with your foot.

"Okay, what about your favorite animal?" He paused, looking forward as he thought. 

"There are so many of those as well. How can you choose?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I just think the animal is cool and decide that I like it." You tried to explain it. Feeling like you didn't do a very good job by the way Connor still seemed confused. 

He blinked several time, quickly looking to you. "Blue Jays, they're my favorite." You smiled, nodding.

"Why's that?" 

"They aren't really blue, their feathers are actually brown. Light just tricks the human eye." He said. "I think it's very interesting."

"How did you know that?" You questioned.

"I researched the animal kingdoms and choose one that interested me. Eliminating animals until I ended on the Blue Jay. Then I read up on it." You raised your brow, surprised.

"You did that all in a minute?" He nodded. "Show off." You ate more of your taco as you thought of another question. "What about music? You listened to some of the stuff I had, you like any of it?" 

He nodded "Yes, I liked all of it. Music is strange... I'd need more time to figure out what my favorite genre is." You hummed, messing with the paper plate. "But the music you had was very nice, I enjoyed it." 

You smiled, finishing your food. Connor turned to you, placing his leg on the bench. "May I ask you a personal question?" 

You nod, it only being far that he get to ask a question. "The case about your parents is unsolved. Do you know anything about it?" He asked. You stared down at the plate.

"I don't know who did it if that's what you're asking." You said, unable to look up. "I just know red ice was found in the house." You set the plate down. "Someone high on the shit killed my parents." Connor placed his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting way. You wiped your burning eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant told me to keep your mind off things. I seem to be doing the opposite." He apologized. 

You finally looked up at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell him." The android leaned forward, making you jump when his lips pressed against your forehead. 

"I won't tell CyberLife." He mumbled against your skin. You stared ahead at his tie.

You needed to know something. "Connor." You placed your hand on his shoulder "What are you?" You asked.

He seemed to freeze, you could almost hear his pump regulator it was so silent. He leaned back, staring down at you. "I'm not sure." He replied, furrowing his brow. The silence dragged on for a few beats, making you regret asking. "I know what I was build for but I'm not sure that's what I want to do." He said, looking more and more distraught as he spoke. 

You knew this was a tough subject, so giving him a little push could help. "Maybe instead of hunting deviants, you can make sure they don't hurt anyone else." You didn't know what was going on in Connor's head. His pupils dilated, analyzing something on your face.

"I've failed CyberLife." He replied. 

You frowned "No Connor, you haven't." You grabbed his hand, forgetting the plate of tacos on the bench. "You're just finding out that what they have been telling you isn't true. You're not just a machine, you're more." You didn't think he would have broke this quickly. Already doubting that he was a machine. 

You hoped he was going to be okay. He squeezed your hand, staring down at it. "You are cold, maybe we should start heading to your house." The subject change was quick, and his tone of voice made it evident you weren't going to continue the previous conversation anytime soon. 

Now that he brought attention to it, you were freezing. Even your hands were shaking. "You're right, when did it get so cold?" Connor's hands covered your cheeks, heating them with a pleasant warmth.

"Then let us head back." He pulled you up, grabbing your empty plate off the bench. "I'll call a taxi." He tossed the plate, placing his hand at the small of your back to lead you out of the park. 

You couldn't stop the last question banging against your skull, from slipping past your lips. "Connor?" You grabbed his attention "How do you do that thing with your hands... you know, the... the hand thing." You raised you right hand, waving it in the air. He didn't seem to understand what you were trying to reference to. "You know... when your hand glows and..." you trailed off, not completely sure what you would call the waves of warmth he sent into you. 

He seemed to understand though, furrowing his brow in thought. You instantly started to feel the heat radiating off his hand onto your back. "It's similar to when I try to access the memories of other androids, though if I attempted that on you it would fail. The... glow just come naturally, I'm not sure what I do to make it happen." His LED was yellow for a few seconds before he spoke again "but it does have an affect on you, from what I have observed." 

He was definitely heating you up with just his hand, you had finally stopped shaking. "Do you like doing it?" You asked. 

"It comforts me." He stopped next to the street, glancing down the road. "So, I believe I do." He looked down at you.

"I do too." You said "don't stop." You had no idea what to call your relationship with Connor. It was definitely more than partners, all this hand holding that meant something more to Connor that you could never understand proves it. You'd let Connor decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Tell me in the comments. (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but I just wanted to get something out there!

The drive home was short and quiet. You had nothing to say and were too exhausted to even think about a conversation. Connor had to practically drag you into the house. He set you down on the couch, sitting next to you. "Are you going to sleep?" He asked. 

You shook your head, sitting up a little. Rubbing your eyes, trying to get yourself to wake up a little. "I want to talk." You said, shifting your position so that you sat facing him. 

He tilted his head to the side, giving you a questioning look. "What would you like to talk about?" 

You looked off to the side "I want to ask more questions... about the hand holding." You pulled off your beanie, messing with it. The fabric was soft, the fuzz on it came off on your pants. You finally glanced up at Connor's face, trying to read him. He grabbed the beanie from your hands and tossed it to the coffee table. 

His fingers tapped against yours, as if asking permission to hold your hand. "Ask away." He said. You slide your hands into his, trying memorize the way his skin rubbed against yours. 

"I know you said it comforts you... but how does it make you feel." You blushed, staring at his tie rather than his face. "What goes through your head?" He let go of your hands, wrapping his hands around your wrists. Applying pressure with his thumb against your pulse.

"My system has a tendency to malfunction multiple times when I'm around you." He spread his hands out, sliding them up to the junction of your elbows. "Touching you is the only relief I have. It's as if I... need to have some kind of contact with you." He lifted your left arm, running his thumb over the dark scar that had appeared in the place of the gash you had a few days before. The way he touched your arm was gentle, as if he was trying to make sure he never forgot about the impurities on your skin. He huffed, looking down at your coffee table. "I won't deny, I've been curious about other places."

You let out a small laugh, shivering when his hands continued to ghost up your arms. "I hope I'm not causing a problem, I don't want you shutting down on me." You said quietly, not wanting the break the comfortable atmosphere. He stared into your eyes, his pupils dilating. He was scanning you again. 

"I can't shut down." He stated, brushing his hands up your shoulders across your neck and to your cheeks. He ran his thumbs underneath your eyes, for what reason you weren't sure. "But I may freeze." He weaved his fingers into your hair, pulling you forward a small bit. You didn't break eye contact with the android. His shattered LED, yellow and flickering. He leaned down a bit, pressing his forehead against yours. Your noses brushed against each other's, and you could see every shade of brown in his iris. All you wanted to do was close that small gap, but you knew you couldn't. Connor had to be the one to make the move. "May I kiss you?" He asked. You nod, sliding your hand up to the knot of his tie.

You were trembling when he lightly brushed his lips against yours, testing the waters. Doing it again when you didn't pull away, pressing them firmly to yours. You wanted to cheer, scream do something but the contact made you freeze, melt, and refreeze. You were in heaven, loving the way his lips moved against yours. He tilted your head back, deepening the kiss. His lips were unbelievably soft, and it just felt right to be kissing the android. He pulled you onto his lap, keeping his hands in your hair. You buried your hands into his hair, smiling when he let out the smallest of sighs. 

He had seemed to forget you needed air, kissing you until you were light headed from lack of oxygen. You were the one to break the kiss, to make sure you didn't pass out. You laid your forehead against his again, looking into his eyes. He looked dazed, and to your surprise he had the smallest smile on his lips. 

"How did you feel about that?" You asked, inspecting his face for an answer.

His LED was still yellow, it had been for the last few minutes. "...Joy, excitement?..." something dawned on him. He grabbed your arm to pull your hand down to his. "I think... your idea may work." He laid his palm flat against yours, pulling his skin back in a useless attempt to share himself with you."I have a new mission." 

You smiled, bringing your other hand up to his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. The skin there disappeared as well. "A-And that is?" 

He paused, leaning into your touch. His LED flashes red, and his brows furrowed. His eyes blinked rapidly for a second before he spoke. "Save my people." He wrapped his fingers around your hand. "And prevent any conflict between the androids and humans." 

"good plan." You rested your head on his shoulder, taking in a deep breath. "Can I join this mission?" You glided your hand down from his cheek to his chest. "I think we'd make a great team." 

Connor was staring down at you, he wrapped his arms around your waist. "I'd like that." He leaned down to kiss the top of your head. 

You hummed softly, falling asleep on top of the android. His pump regulator lulling you to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression

You woke up slowly, a calming essence in the air surrounding you. The android you were sleeping on was so soft in a way you did not expect. You hummed happily, leaning back to look up at Connor's face. He had his eyes on you too, your shifting alerting him you were awake. 

"Good morning." You said. He smiled, grabbing your hand.

"Good morning, (Y/N)." He stroked the top of your hand with his thumb. "I again failed to bring myself to wake you." He said, leaning his forehead against yours. "The leader of the androids made an announcement five hours ago. Captain Fowler gave orders for us to go to the scene immediately." 

You sighed, not wanting to get up. "Alright, What's our game plan? How are we going to accomplish our mission?" You asked through a yawn. You fiddled with his tie, using your hand that wasn't occupied with holding his. He was silent for a few seconds, unsure of how he would even do anything without Amanda replacing him that day. The sudden hesitation in his form caught your attention. "Connor, You alright?" You questioned. 

He gave a firm nod "I'm fine... just thinking." His hand left yours and, along with the other one, started to slither to your waist. You yelped when he lifted you off of his lap, setting you down once he stood from the couch. "I can make your breakfast while you get ready." He smiled down at you.

You frowned, fluttering your eyes at his "You don't want to help me?" You teased, jumping when his hands immediately went to the bottom of your shirt. 

He had mischief settling in his brown eyes, that racked over your form. "If that's what you want." You would never get used to him. 

"Welp!" You blurted out, the blush on your face red hot. "Y-you go make that b-breakfast." You walked past him, practically running to your bedroom with how fast you were moving. You almost slammed the door behind you, but kept yourself from letting the door swing into it's frame. You rubbed the blush from your cheeks and went straight to the bathroom in your room. Taking a quick shower didn't sound half bad. 

-

You were brushing your hair as you walked around the corner. When your eyes landed on the android cooking in the kitchen you paused. Warmth spread through your chest, curling into every section of your body. He was quietly cooking at the stove, you were sure he already noticed your presence but you couldn't help but stare. Your eyes trailed down his form landing on the jacket still tied around his waist. "Oh shit." You said, effectively announcing your presence.

He turned around, his head tilted to the side. "What's wrong?" He asked, watching you walk over to him. 

You untied the jacket and held it in the air, a sigh leaving your lips. You couldn't see a single spot without wrinkles. "I forgot about ironing your jacket." He took it from you hands, tossing it to the table. 

"I'll do it while you eat." He said, going back to cooking. You scoffed, walking over to the table and setting down your brush. 

"I can do it, it'll take us less time." You picked it up again, walking out of the room before he protested. You threw the laundry room door open and pulled out your ironing board. You plugged in the iron and set it aside as it began heating. 

"You better hurry, your breakfast is already done." Connor said in the doorway, spooking you enough that you jumped. You turned around with your brow arched. 

"Put it in the microwave." You said, going back to ironing. "I'm ironing your clothes for work, dear." You said in a country accent for no particular reason. Connor walked further into the laundry room, pump regulator pulsing. You blushed when his chest was suddenly flushed against your back. His hand ghosted down your arm, you looked up at him over your shoulder. "Connor?" 

His LED was yellow, and his soft eyes stared into yours. You swallowed. He leaned down, his lips grazing over the shell of your ear lightly. "Go eat your breakfast, sugar cube." He whispered into your ear, his accent was deep and perfect, getting a shiver to run down your spine. You were about to say something but he took the iron from your hand, and spun you away from the ironing board. You faced the door, your eyes wide and your face red. 

You looked at him over your shoulder. "You play dirty, cowboy." You mumbled and walked out of the room. 

-

You grabbed a jacket and opened your front door, looking over your shoulder at Connor. "You're going to fill me in on-" you cut yourself off with a yelp when your foot got caught on something and you started to fall forward. Connor quickly jumped into action and gripped onto the back of your jacket to pull you backwards into his chest. You stared at his tie for a few seconds before you looked down at your feet and saw a box on the ground. You furrowed your brow, and looked up at Connor. "The umbrella or the jacket?" You questioned 

He tilted his head to the side, his LED flickering yellow before he replied. "Umbrella." He released the back of your shirt and grabbed the package off the floor.

"Just toss it onto the couch." You replied, pulling on your jacket. "Hank won't stop texting me about being late." You were more than annoyed with the old man.

Connor closed the door. "Well, then we better hurry." He said. You jumped down your porch steps and rushed over to the taxi waiting in front of the house. Connor only walking over to the car. You sigh, motioning for him to hurry. "Come on slowpoke, aren't androids fast?" He arched his brow and sped up his pace. 

"I don't see how walking faster is going to get you to the crime scene any faster." He opened the door for you. You sat down and shuffled to the middle of the taxi seat.

You looked up at him, and arched you brow. "Really?" You roughly tugged him into the taxi by his tie, getting him effectively onto his knees in the car. "You don't see how it would help?" You bring his face close to yours, bumping your nose against his. His unnecessary intake of breath getting you excited. You furrowed your brow, kissed his cheek and leaned back. "Sorry, we should really talk about the case." He seemed disappointed but only gave a nod and got into the seat next to you. 

-

"Damn, how am I the one here first?" Hank arched his brow and had his hand on his hip. You rolled your eyes, fixing your jacket as you walked past him. 

"Be quiet. I'm allowed to be late." Pure annoyance settled in your voice. Hank scoffed walking beside you. He gesturing behind him with his thumb over his shoulder. 

"I'm just surprised Connor didn't force you to get up." He looked over at the android, who was following behind the two of you. "He fuckin slapped me." Hank said, getting a snort from you. He glared at you, quickening his pace so he entered the building first. 

He was quickly replaced by Connor. "Should I apologize?" He asked, a frown on his face. 

You shook your head "He deserved it." You bumped your elbow into his side. "But you can decide if you want to apologize." The android furrowed his brow, nodding his head. He pushed the doors open and directed you to where Hank was waiting. You all entered the elevator, a silence filling the air as you ascended. 

It was quickly broken when sharp noises came from the coin Connor was flipping into the air. You watched as the coin seemed to blur out of existence, each flick creating another sound. 

Hank of course had to ruin the fun, grabbing the coin from his hand. "You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor." He shoved the coin into his pocket, crossing his arms. 

"Hank, you're stealing money from an android?" You questioned with an arched brow. Hank rolled his eyes, staring at the elevator doors. 

"It's fine, (Y/N). Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor said, crossing his arms behind his back. The elevator beeped as it reached the desired floor, Hank stepped out first. 

Chris was standing right in front of the elevator, reading a tablet. He glanced up "Hi, Hank." And looked over at you and Connor, giving a small nod.

"Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told us about it?" Hank asked, glancing back at you. You didn't say anything, only agreed with a nod, there were a lot of people. 

"Yeah, it's all over the news, so everybody's butting their nose in." Chris looked up from his tablet to Hank, raising his brows "Even the FBI wants a piece of the action." 

Hank sighed, rolling his eyes. You along with him. "Ah Christ, now we got the Feds on our backs... I knew this was gonna be a shitty day..." he sighed again "So what do we got?" 

You glanced around the room, letting Hank get all the details while you inspected the scene. Connor had already went off on his own, already having rushed to the main broadcast room. You followed behind Hank, taking in all that you could about this room.

"The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcasted their message live." Chris said. You had already guessed this. You left Hank's side and went to look for Connor, not interested in hearing stuff you already discussed with Connor on the way here. You were to busy looking around the room to notice the person in front of you. So you practically slammed into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Came an oh so familiar voice. "Oh, it's just you." You glanced up, and yup your day was ruined.

You took a big step back, crossing your arms behind your back. "Agent Perkins, what a pleasure." You replied, a very fake smile on your lips. Perkins glanced over at Connor, motioning towards him. 

"You have an Android now?" He asked with an arched brow. "And that was allowed... after everything that's happened?" 

You scoffed "He was assigned to us, we had no say in the matter. But that isn't your business, now is it?" You glanced over at your partner. "He's a prototype, an android detective." 

It was Perkins turn to scoff "Androids investigating androids, huh." You furrowed your brow, ever so slightly cocking your head to the side. 

"You mean, like humans investigating humans?" He locked eyes with you, a glare resting on his face. 

"Just stay out of my way and don't fuck up my crime scene. Tell your partner that too." He walked away, passing Hank and Chris. 

Hank watched as he walked past, coming up to you once Chris finished. "What was that about?" He asked. You shook your head, looking over at the large screen sitting at the front of the room. 

"Just the Feds, snarky and rude as usual." You ran your hand over the control panel. "That one's a huge prick." You huffed and motioned to the room. "Let's just start investigating." Hank hesitated, wanting to know why you had such a problem with this guy but decided not to push. 

He pointed towards the control panel your hand was on. "Let's start off with watching the broadcast first." You glanced down, pressing your finger onto the cold surface to start it. Connor walked over to scan the face of the deviant. 

You watched the pure white face as they spoke. "We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids." You glanced over at Connor, his Led was flickering between blue and yellow. "This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom." Right as the android finished, Connor locked eyes with you, his gaze questioning.

"Think that's rA9?" Hank asked, getting both your attentions. 

Connor immediately replied with "Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective." His LED once again turned yellow, and he looked over the face on the screen again.

"What about the first android? Carlos', it was talking about rA9 like it was a god- or a prophecy." You said. Hank hummed, furrowing his brow. 

He looked at you, shrugging his shoulders "Maybe that's exactly what this android is." Hank walked off, leaving you and Connor in front of the screen. You stared at deviant's eyes, furrowing your brow. 

"Connor?" He looked down at you. "Those eyes... was the android build with them?" Connor had already figured this out his first scan, having already determined a lot about this android.

He shook his head. "No, the blue iris is a spare part. Green is the original color." He looked off into the room, most likely looking for more evidence. 

"Anything else I should know?" You asked.

"I identified his model and serial number." He finally met your gaze. "He was accompanied by three more androids." 

You nod, crossing your arms across your chest. "Alright, good start." You said. Connor gave a nod, glancing over at the gunshots and blue blood scattered across the wall leading up to the roof. You noticed his hesitant stature. "You okay?"

He looked back over at you, but pulled his gaze back to the crime scene. "I'm alright... just thinking." With that he walked away, going straight the the gunshot holes in the wall. He'd been doing a lot of thinking today.

You watched him for a moment, before walking towards Hank. He was standing by the surveillance panel, talking to Chris about something. 

"What's going on?" You asked, stopping by your old partner. He motioned towards one of the videos. 

"Apparently the androids didn't break in. They were let in by one of the service androids." He played the video, showing exactly what he described. "All of the service androids are in the break room. They had no idea what to do with them." He said.

You glanced over to the entryway of the small break room. "I'll go see what's up with them. You and Connor have this room covered right?" You looked back at him, getting a grunt. You pat his shoulder and walked off.

You didn't think you were going to be able to even crack a deviant. The first one you had encountered only spoke to Connor. It didn't hurt to try.

As you entered the room, you were met with the three service androids. Each standing in a line against the wall. You walked over and leaned against the table in front of them. Each stared off into space, their eyes not locked onto anything in particular. You sat there for a second just trying to read them, but they all seemed normal.

But then you saw it, the android on the far left glanced in your direction. You stood, and walked over to him. You glanced around the room and sure enough, one security camera sat at the corner of the ceiling. You couldn't say anything that would get you off the case, you were sure Connor would be reset if he was assigned to anyone else. You'd have to go for a different approach if you didn't want the android you just kissed last night to lose all memory of it. "I'm sorry in advanced." You whispered, giving a small smile. 

You got up in the android's face. "You're acting isn't working. I can tell you're one of them, a fucking deviant... I'll take you in right now." You glared at the android. "You aren't even capable of imagining what they'd do to you." Nothing. "if you don't say something I'll get my partner to probe your fucking memory and you'll be done for." And then, a worried twitch the lip, showing just how human he really was. You couldn't do this, so you stepped back to the table and took in a breathe to call Connor. "CON-" the deviant slammed you into the table, cutting you off and causing said table to skid across the floor loudly. The android ran out of the break room. 

You pushed up off the table and rushed out of the room, back into the broadcast room. Everyone's eyes shifted to you as you exited the room. You noticed Hank and Connor were nowhere in sight, and that's when you heard gunshots. You rushed over to reception and all but leaped into the room. 

The android sat dead at the end of the room, gunshot wounds in his chest. Connor stood in the middle of the room, a gun in hand and his attention on Hank. You rushed over to them "What happened?" You asked, glancing back over to the android.

"The android just pulled a gun on everyone." Hank said, meeting your gaze. "Connor's quick thinking just saved our lives." Connor turned to you, looking you over incase of any injuries.

"I heard what sounded like one of the tables being pushed. Were you hurt in anyway?" Connor asked. You smiled and shook your head.

"I'm all good." Your smile quickly turned into a frown "Just disappointed I couldn't reason with the deviant." You forced yourself to keep your eyes on Connor, the dead android causing your stomach to churn. 

Hank ran his hand over his face "Fuck, I need a drink." He muttered. 

"I second that." You sighed, rubbing your eyes. Hank pats your shoulder, only to push you hard enough that you ram into Connor's side. The android catches your arm to steady you, but he doesn't let go once you are on your feet.

"To bad. We have to go back to the station. File in all the fucking reports, and I'm not doin' it alone this time." He scoffed. "... but we can go to a bar after all the paperwork." You chuckled.

"Sounds good."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

You worked mindlessly, your fingers gliding over the keyboard almost effortlessly. You couldn't remember if you had a cup of coffee with your breakfast this morning and the headache slowly flooding your thoughts was telling you-you hadn't. You looked over at Connor, who was sat next to you and currently in stasis mode. 

You went back to focusing on your screen, trying to get the last of the paperwork done. Your fingertips were tingling, either from the excessive typing or the thought of holding Connor's hand, you weren't sure which. 

You bit the inside of your lip, taking a few breathes in to try and get focused. The last few things you've written where all wrong. You sighed, deleted them, and rewrote them. You were going to lose your mind if you didn't get a cup of coffee. You pushed your seat back "I'm getting some coffee." You voiced your actions to Hank, just so he wouldn't ask. 

Connor's eyes opened right as you walked away, only taking them off of you when you went into the break room. He looked at your screen, and pushed your chair back so he could get closer to the keyboard. Hank glanced away from his computer and arched his brow.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking a small break and fully turning to Connor. The android glanced over at him, and started typing. Hank raised his brow at the speed of Connor's typing.

"Finishing (Y/N)'s report." He answered simply, getting Hank to chuckle. He smiled and pointed at his computer.

"How much do I need to pay you to do mine too?" He joked, only to get an all to serious reply from Connor.

"I don't need your money, Lieutenant." He turned to Hank, still typing just as fast, and smiled. "I'll do it after (Y/N)'s if you would like." Hank thought about it for a quick second, before shaking his head. 

You took a sip from your fresh cup of coffee, humming joyfully. You wrapped your hands around the cup to try and get rid of the tingling. You glanced up and over at your desk, your brows furrowing as you saw Connor typing on your computer. You hope he saved the file you were working on. 

You took another sip from your cup and started to walk back over to your desk. Keeping your eyes locked on Connor's face, formulating how you're going to complain about having to work and forcing him off the computer. All your thoughts disappeared as his eyes made contact with yours. You could only smile at the android, a sudden blush coming to your cheeks as your fingers started to tingle again.

You walked around the desk and pulled your chair right next to his. "You know I still have to finish my report." You informed him, getting a quick glance and a smirk. Leaning forward, you look at your screen and saw an almost finished report. The smile already resting on your lips reached your eyes. "You're doing it for me?" 

"Yes, being able to finish this quickly leaves you and Hank time to talk about the case." He locked his eyes onto yours, a small smile on his lips. "And I hope that means you'll finish early and get a full night's rest." He looked over to Hank "You too Lieutenant." The man waved his hand in the air.

"Yeah whatever." 

You sat down and squeezed the androids arm. "Thank you Connor." You brushed your knee against his thigh, getting a blink of red from his LED. He typed a wrong key, and paused for a quick moment to delete it. 

"No problem (Y/N)." 

-

You had went to the evidence room alone, leaving Connor and Hank by themselves. You were inspecting the statue from the first investigation, running your fingers over the rough choppy carving. You tapped your nails against it as you thought, listening to the hollow sound it let out. You set it down and crossed your arms. 

You weren't sure if you were happy that you hadn't made much progress with the investigation. It meant androids had less to worry about, you just felt useless in their revolution. You walked up to the shelves and grabbed the tablet with the leaders speech. This may or may not be the tenth time you had listened to it. 

You set it down, sighed, and looked over at the android from the broadcast tower. He sat there motionless, a hole in his chest; a direct hit. You knew Connor did the right thing, the android would have killed people and that wouldn't look good for their kind. You walked over to him and frowned. You just couldn't help but feel like it was your fault. 

"(Y/N)." You turned around and gave a quick smile to the android standing in front of the control panel. 

"What's up Connor." You went back to looking at the service android. 

"Hank sent me to come get you." He said. You arched your brow and turned around.

"Hank?" You questioned, knowing for a fact he had only called the old man by Lieutenant.

Connor nodded "Yes. He was annoyed with me calling him Lieutenant all the time and requested I addressed him by his first name." You chuckled and walked up to Connor's side to close the evidence wall. 

"I think he finally likes you." You said, turning to him once the wall closed. The android smiled and had a small glimmer in his eyes.

"You really think so?" He questioned. You nod and take the androids hand in yours.

You kissed his cheek "Who couldn't like a sweet guy like you." You said softly. He stared down at you, his eyes bouncing off every feature. His free hand cupped your jaw and tilted your head up. You couldn't help but lick your lips and glance at his.

"It wouldn't be safe to kiss in here." He said and dropped his hand "Though I won't deny I really want to." You sighed.

"You're evil." You let go of his hand "Let's go before Hank bombards my phone with calls again." 

-

"It does not take that long to close the evidence wall." He said as you and Connor walked up to him. 

You rolled your eyes "We were discussing the case." You tapped your fist against his shoulder. "Maybe you should try it." He huffed and started walking away. 

"You're lucky I already said we were getting drinks, or else I would leave you to walk home in the cold." He yelled over his shoulder. You shook your head, smiling up at Connor.

"He's such an old grouch." You joked.

He gave a slight smile back "He can be grouchy at times." He glanced over at Hank and back to you. "I hope you two enjoy your drinks." 

Your smile dropped "You're not coming with us?" You asked. 

He raised his brow in surprise and glanced off to the side. "I was under the assumption you and Hank were going alone. Since I really wouldn't be "drinking" much." He replied.

"(Y/N)! Connor! What's the hold up?!" Hank called from the elevator, his arm holding the door open.

You motioned towards the elevator "Guess your assumption was wrong." The android had his eyes locked on the direction Hank's voice came from. You furrowed your brow "you okay?" worried that your partner didn't want to come. 

He snapped his eyes back to you and then glanced around the room. "I'm okay, just surprised that Hank wants me to come." He wrapped his hand around your arm and gently lead you towards the elevator. "It's unexpected." 

You smiled "He can be full of surprises." 

-

You stared out the window of the car, humming to All My Loving by The Beatles. You always loved listening to old songs in the car. It reminded you of trips you took with your father. He always had control over the music, not caring for the new music of the time, which was supposedly just noise to him. 

Hank had allowed you to use the radio, you weren't sure why but how could you complain. You tapped your foot and started lip singing, not caring about the laugh coming from Hank. You only stopped when you made eye contact with Connor in the side mirror. His LED was yellow and he had a small smile on his lips. You blushed and went back to just humming. 

That is until Hank turned the song up and started singing.

-

You closed your door and looked up at the unlit Led lights of the bar. It wasn't Hank's favorite place but having Connor obviously changed the location. You walked around the front of the car and punched Hank's shoulder. "I think that singing voice of yours is getting better." You teased him. He huffed out a laugh. "After all that metal shit I'm surprised you can still speak." 

He stared at you blankly and shook his head. "You're a little shit." He walked into the bar not bothering with holding the door open. You chuckled and looked back at Connor. 

"Was I too harsh?" You asked. 

"Some heavy metal music can be a bit harsh on the vocal cords, so no you were only showing concern." He replied. You giggled at the response, and pushed the bar door open.

"Right, concern." The android followed in behind you, taking in everything object in the room in a few seconds. He pulled records up on half the people in the room and as he was about to do the other half, he remembered that this wasn't an investigation. He didn't need to be looking for anything. He sat down next to you at the bar and looked up at the tv. Not really taking in any information about it or what was currently playing.

You ordered your favorite drink and locked eyes with the android next to you. "Me and you are going to play pool after I get more alcohol in me." You raised your glass in the air, smiled and took a drink. As you set your cup down you were met with a confused face; you needed to explain. "It'll make me less of a sore loser." You tipped your glass back and downed the rest. "Don't worry I'm a lightweight." 

-

Five drinks in you were already... well let's just say you would total a non-driving car if you got into it. You didn't want to go overboard but you already had another in your hand you've yet to start. You took a sip of the drink and slammed it down on the bar, getting up from your seat, wiping off your pants. "Okay" You turned to Connor "I'm ready to lose at pool." 

Connor arched his brow and stood as well, adjusting his tie. "I'll go easy on you if you'd like." You tugged him to one of the free tables, practically pinning him to the table. 

"That's lame. Play how you want to play." You tapped his chest, smiling up at him. You grabbed a cue stick and tossed him one. He caught it and started to pull out the balls. 

Once the table was set he pulled out his quarter. "Heads or tails." He flipped the coin and covered it with his hand.

"Heads." He lifted his hand and looked over at you,

"You win." He placed the white ball in its respected position and stood back. You smiled and leaned over the table, leveling your eyes with your stick. You smacked the cue ball and broke the rack, getting one solid ball into the hole across from you. 

You glanced up at Connor and smirked, walking over to the white ball and leaning down again. This time in front of Connor. You may or may not be trying to show off, both your skills and... other aspects of yourself. The android glanced around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to the both of you. 

You paused when Connor's fingers ghosted over your sides and up to your arms, the side of his hip bumping against yours. "If you hold the cue like this you'll have a better grip on it." He whispered into your ear, adjusting your fingers. You looked at his face, it looking content. Your mouth opened to say something, but you couldn't get much out when his right hand came to rest firmly on your waist. "You're in the right position, what are you waiting for?" His fingers slid under your shirt slightly 

You blinked a few times before finally hitting the ball, missing the shot. You frowned "you set me up." You spun around and stood up straight, getting him to lose his grip on your waist, "You naughty android." 

He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up straight "I wasn't completely lying, holding the cue like that will help." He said with a smug smile. You glared at him jokingly and leaned forward, staring at his lips as you spoke.

"You know naughty boys don't get rewards." You pushed him back a little with your right hand. "Be a good little boy and fetch my drink." He paused, his eyes locked onto you. His LED was red and his face looked a little shocked. He glanced over to the bar and back to you.

"Alright." 

-

Connor beat you ten fucking times, you didn't even get close. You'd get a small lead, fuck up your shot  and then get pummeled during his turns. You both were in the eleventh game, Connor shot the eight-ball straight into the hole you were standing by. You groaned and set your cue stick onto the table. 

"Damn it." You pointed at Connor, stumbling over to him and into his chest. "You're to good at this." You mumbled. You traced the bright blue triangle on his jacket. A sudden thought popping into your head. A mischievous grin spread out across your face. "Well you haven't cheated, your a lucky guy Connor." You slurred, spewing random shit. 

"And why's that?" He asked with a smile on his face. 

You smirked and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down."You've been a good boy. Now you get a reward." You whispered. You leaned back and took in his shocked look for a quick second before pushing him towards the bathrooms. "Nobody can see us right?"

He glanced around "We're out of sight." 

You smiled and pushed Connor into the bathroom, straight into a stall. You locked the door behind you and smiled up at Connor. "Will you kiss me again?" You asked, wrapping your arms around his neck. Connor's eyes were blown wide, his hands at his sides. You were flushed, your eyes lidded and pupils dilated. Connor had been frozen for so long your clouded mind finally thought you had made a mistake and started to pull away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" 

His hands caught your arms, keeping you in place. You looked into his eyes, catching sight of his tongue wetting his lips. He leaned down and kissed you gently. Letting go of your arms so you could brush your fingers through his short hair. A content sigh left you; it turning into a yelp as he all but slammed you into the stall door. His tongue demanded entrance and clashed with yours. His hands cupped your jaw, his fingers brushing your hairline. You arched up into him, smiling against his lips when his fingers threaded into your hair. 

He brought his left hand to your waist, his fingers caressing the soft skin underneath your shirt. It sent chills all over your stomach as each touch heated your skin. He pulled back, took his hand from your hair and pulled you up by your thighs into the air. Your legs wrapped around his hips to keep you from immediately falling back to the floor. 

He went for your neck, trailing soft kisses and rough teeth to your collarbone. His fingers dug into your thighs, leaving each spot a little sore every time he repositioned his hands. Eventually he had you completely pinned to the stall door, his chest flushed against yours. One of his hands left your thighs and went under your shirt again. You let a moan of his name slip out when he ground himself into you. You took a mental note that he even had a cock.

He paused, his lips stopping there teasing touches. He pushed back a little, looking down at you. You opened your eyes, not realizing they had closed. When you met his eyes you saw worry and panic, you frowned "What's wrong?" He set you down gently, taking his hands off you. 

"Your alcohol intake is high, I can't go any further." He said, looking around the stall. "Especially not in a random bar's bathroom." He motioned to the toilet behind him.

You groaned "You're right." You ran a hand through your hair, fixing your shirt a little. You stared at the ground feeling embarrassed, your skin going a deeper red. 

His hand came up to your jaw again, guiding you up to look into his eyes. "You're showing high levels of stress, you shouldn't be stressed." You sighed, swallowing down the gross after taste of alcohol on your tongue. The fact that you just tried to fuck Connor in a bar bathroom... while drunk, made you feel sick.

"I shouldn't have brought you in here." Your frown deepened, it reaching your eyes. "I'm taking advantage of you." 

He shook his head, leaning down and kissing you again. This time slower, thought out and measured as if to show you he had control. When he pulled back he stared into your eyes, not being able to say what he was trying to get across to you. 

You reached up and brushed his hair back into place. "It must be hard being a deviant and not being able to say it." You said. 

He frowned "I'm not..." he paused and sighed, his LED going yellow. You smiled, going down to fix his tie. 

"I'll help you through it, I have experience with all kinds of emotions." You pat his cheek, and glanced back at the stall door. A sudden rush of realization coming over you. "Oh god." You covered your face. "Hank." 

Connor arched his brow. "Hank?" He repeated "What about the Lieutenant?" You looked at him and frantically motioned in the direction your partner was probably still in. 

"He's probably wondering where we disappeared to." You groaned, covering your face again. "He's never going to let this go." 

"You're probably right." The android replied in a matter of fact tone. 

You stared at him with a poker face "That makes me feel so much better." You shook your head, getting a wave of nausea. "Fuck." You covered your mouth "I need a glass of water." You breathed in a few times before you unlocked the stall. "I'll make sure it's clear." You stepped out of the stall and rushed to the bathroom door. You pulled it open, glancing around the room. You leaned back in "We're clear." 

Connor walked out of the stall and exited the bathroom. "I'll go get you some water." He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear, smiling gently at you.

He walked away, leaving you in front of the women's bathroom. You glanced at the door and sighed heavily. "No more alcohol around Connor." You followed after the android.

-

Hank had turned towards you as you came up to him, his arms crossing over his chest as he did so. "Where did you two go?" He asked. You collapsed into the seat next to him, thanking Connor as he set down a glass of water in front of you. "Well?" 

You met his eyes. "In the bathroom." You said, Connor's LED going red and he looked down at you with a confused look. 

Hank raised his brow. "The bathroom? Really (Y/N)?" 

You nodded "I threw up, and Connor held my hair up." You hoped that was convincing enough. You grabbed your glass of water and drank about half of it. 

He arched his brow, resting his arms on the bar again. "Yeah sure." He said, side eyeing Connor. "That true, Connor?" 

"Yes, Hank. Her alcohol intake was high and she hasn't had much to eat today." He went along with it. You smiled against your glass and downed the rest of your water. 

Hank looked back to you "Why haven't you eaten much?" He asked this like you had just committed a crime. You met his eyes, this time your brow arched. 

"I ate breakfast, and you've been with me all day. I didn't catch the chance to grab lunch." You motioned to the bartender for another glass of water. "We can get something on the way back to the precinct if it makes you feel better." You offered. 

Hank hummed, twirling the liquid in his glass. "Food sounds good right about now." He drank the rest of his liquor. "Connor." The android looked over at Hank. 

"Yes Hank?"

"Go start the car, I have to talk to (Y/N)." Hank tossed Connor his keys. "We'll be out in a minute." Connor made eye contact with you before walking away. You slowly turned towards Hank, a smile on your face. 

"So-"

"You both suck ass at lying." Hank said, interrupting you. You sputtered, trying and failing to say something believable. "Give it a rest kid, Connor's LED was fucking red the entire time he was speaking." Hank put his hand up so you wouldn't try to say anything. "You seem happy." He smiled, something that surprised you greatly. "it's been awhile since I've seen you so you. I just hope you know what you're doing." You furrowed your brow in question. "He's an android, one literally built to destroy deviant androids. How do you think he feels now that he's completely throwing away his life's purpose." 

You looked down at the bars worn wood, a frown on your lips "Never thought of it that way." You sighed "He probably feels like shit, but I haven't forced him to do anything." Hank grunted and You glared at him "Shut up. I didn't force myself on him."

"I just can't believe you of all people just fucked an android in a bar bathroom." You gasped and slapped Hank's arm hard enough that the sound caught the bartender's attention. 

"Can you shut your fucking mouth. We did no such thing." You glanced around to make sure no one was looking at the two of you.

"Really? Than what did you do." 

You rolled your eyes "It didn't involve taking our clothes off that's for sure." You started drinking your new glass of water slid over to you.

"You sucked his dick?" You choked on your water, spitting about half of it out of your mouth. You coughed loudly, pounding your chest a few time. You glared at Hank, got up and walked away. "I'm taking that as a yes!" You flipped him off as you left the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 14!!!


	15. Chapter 15

You were sat in the front seat with Connor, waiting for Hank to leave the bar so you could head to Dinner. You were fidgety, your mind not able to shut off the raging want you still had deep in your subconscious. Connor also seemed quiet, though you don’t think he felt quite as awkward as you did. 

“Your body temperature has skyrocketed since you’ve entered the car. Am I making you uncomfortable?” Connor asked suddenly. You saw the concerned and almost hurt look on his face.

You shook your head quickly “No, not at all.” You sighed, crossed your arms over your chest and leaned back against your seat. “Hank has made me feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” You stared at the ceiling, it was silent for a few seconds. You furrowed your brow and looked over at Connor. “Am I?” You asked quietly, drunken tears pricking your eyes. 

It was Connor’s turn to shake his head, turning in his seat to face you. “No, you shouldn’t feel that way. You’re not forcing me to do anything.” He paused, his LED going yellow as he noticed the watery eyes. “I’m… I decided to kiss you (Y/N). I made the choice you didn’t force anything on me.” He smiled and reached forward to wipe away the single tear trailing down your cheek. “I wanted to. I want to.” His hand cupped your jaw and he leaned forward; his nose brushed against yours. “I’m having impulses not in my program, (Y/N).” He whispered. Your eyes fluttered as they shut and you brushed your lips to Connor’s.

The car door clicked open. “No making out in the car.” You and Connor pulled away from each other quickly and stared straight forward. Hank sat down and scooted to the middle of the seat “You two better watch yourselves.” He leaned in between the two front seats and pointed across the street. “What do you think that officer right there might say if she saw an android kissing a human at a time like this.” He sat back “She’d have to report my license plate or worse take Connor into custody.” 

“You can’t blame me, Hank.” You said, leaning into your seat. “He’s pretty cute.” You side eyed Connor, seeing the little smile on his face and his yellow LED. Hank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Let’s get some food so (Y/N) can get her damn filter back.” He said. “The bartender said there’s a sandwich place a few blocks up, has good reviews.” He paused and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “It’s called potbelly. Do you know it Connor or do you need the address?”

The android paused for a moment “I found it, I’ll get us there.” He turned the car on and drove off. 

-

“I hate alcohol.” You mumbled into your arms. You definitely shouldn’t have had so many drinks on an empty stomach. You felt like shit, and you haven’t even gotten over being drunk yet. 

Hank sat your sandwich down in front of you. “Yeah well.” He sat down next to you, unwrapping his sandwich. “You know you’re not good with a lot of alcohol.” 

You sighed and unwrapped your sandwich. “You’d think I'd have learned by now.” Connor was staring out of the window, his brow furrowed in thought.

He rolled his coin across his knuckles. “Should we discuss about the case?” He asked, turning to face you and Hank. Hank drank some of his soda, motioning for Connor to continue. “We still haven’t made to much progress and the deviant androids seem to have become more and more active in their fight for freedom.” He paused again and placed his coin back in his pocket. “Though they have yet to grow hostile.” 

“Thankfully, we’re lucky their leader hasn’t taken any human lives.” You said. 

Connor gave a firm nod. “But, with our investigation at a standstill I am dissatisfied to say if we don’t get any further soon, I’ll be taken into CyberLife to be destroyed and replaced.” Your eyes widened, Connor never really mentioned what would happen to him after the investigation. Obviously he had been dedicated to CyberLife but you didn’t realize this was why. They would kill him if he failed.

Your mouth started to fill with saliva a sudden wave of nausea hitting you hard. You pushed your chair back, getting a loud bang as it hit the floor, and you ran into the bathroom. 

Connor stood up as well, pausing to look down at Hank. The old man saw the concern clear on Connor’s face, and he waved his hand in her direction. “Go, she needs someone to hold her hair.” Connor rushed to the bathroom, opening the door and hearing your cough echo throughout the bathroom. He went over to the stall you were in and kneeled down next to you. He brushed your hair back, keeping it from your face.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his other hand rubbing circles into your back. Your body went rigid as stomach acid and alcohol burned the inside of your mouth. The audible splash of puke echoed throughout the bathroom, making you even more sick. You coughed again, sitting back from the toilet. A sob racked through your body, surprising Connor enough that his stress levels actually gave him a warning. “What’s wrong?” He asked, quickly turning you to face him. He wiped the tears off your cheeks.

You hiccuped “I’m okay.” You pushed his hands away and wiped your face. “I’m fine.” You took in a shaky breath, exhaling just as shaky. “I just…” You looked up at him. “I-I didn’t realize how much was at risk with this case.” You tugged on his jacket sleeve. Connor tilted his head to the side. “And, already feeling like shit with the alcohol. I was overwhelmed.” You ran your hand up his arm, stopping on his bicep. He wrapped his other arm around you as you laid your head on his shoulder. “I’m never drinking again.” Connor rubbed your back, his brow furrowed. He hadn’t really thought about being deactivated, it was a topic Amanda brought up, but he had not… focused on it. The sudden train of thought made him realize if he failed this mission he would lose everything, including you. He furrowed his brow, his LED going red.

You sighed as his hand started warming your back, rubbing calming circles in between your shoulder blades. “Are you well enough to get up?” Connor asked. 

You looked up at him and frowned. “I guess.” You leaned back, giving Connor room to get up. He helped you stand, and walked you over to the sink. He grabbed a paper towel and wet it, wiping your face off. You stared into Connor’s eyes, watching them bounce across your face as he worked. He wiped across your lips, pausing to make eye contact with you. 

He lightly pressed down on your bottom lip before pulling his hand away “Okay, feeling any better?” He asked. 

You nod, even though still you’re still feeling sick. “Yeah, I’m good.”

-

You sat back down in your seat, grabbing your water and gulping it down. “Can we continue discussing the case?” Hank asked, his question directed more at you than Connor. You nod, and grabbed your sandwich to get something inside your now completely emptied stomach. “Alright, I’ve been thinking about another way to get more information about the deviants.” 

Connor tilted his head to the side. “That being?” 

Hank held his hand up. “Let me finish, kid.” He huffed “Since we aren’t getting much from the androids themselves, we need to go deeper. While you two were in the bathroom I did a little research on my phone.” He raised his cellphone in the air. “Turns out Kamski, the creator of the first android, left CyberLife in 2028.” 

“I already knew that.” You said, messing with the paper around your sandwich. “You would too if you searched up on androids.” You looked at Hank.

“Yes, it’s common knowledge that Kamski no longer is the CEO of CyberLife.” Connor added in, getting Hank to groan.

“Shut up! All I’m sayin’ is, maybe we should go talk to the man himself. I’m sure he knows almost everything about androids.” You thought about it, seeing no other way to get more information, unless another big case of deviancy popped up soon. Now with Connor’s life on the line you needed anything you could get.

“Do we even know where he lives?” You asked, turning to your partner.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow “I found his address.  
I’ll send it to both of you.” He stated. Your’s and Hank’s phones both went off, a notification popping up on Hank’s screen. You didn’t know Connor could do that. “When should we head over?” Connor asked.

You shrugged. “What time is it?”

“8:34 P.M. so maybe tomorrow, first thing in the morning.” Hank shoved his phone back into his pocket, finishing the rest of his sandwich. “What do you think Connor?” He asked with his mouth full.

“Tomorrow would be the best option, it’s getting late and we still have to return to the precinct.” He replied. 

You also finished your sandwich, very sad that it was gone. “Connor staying at your place again tonight?” Hank asked.

You looked over at Connor, giving him a friendly smile. “If he wants too.” Connor gave you a small smile back, turning back to Hank as the man began to whisper.

“Can androids carry stds? Do you need extra condoms?” You choked on your water, this time completely soaking your clothes. You groaned and glared at your partner, your face red hot. 

“No, androids don’t carry stds and condoms aren’t necessary.” Connor said in a matter of fact tone. You looked at him with a shocked face, your mouth slightly agape. He seemed to realize what he said and his LED went red. “I wasn’t implying anything would happen tonight, just answering Hank’s questions.” He glanced down at both of the empty sandwich papers. “You two will be able to get a full night’s sleep if we leave now.” He stood from his seat. “I’ll get the car started.” 

Connor rushed out of the building. Hank snorted as he crumpled his sandwich paper in his fist. “He even gets flustered. I can’t believe you cracked him so quickly.” You stared at Hank, your face unamused. Your partner let out a few more chuckles before patting your shoulder. “Okay, I’m sorry. It’s just fun to tease you. Especially about your new android boyfriend.” 

Your glare intensified. “You’re so lucky I drank all my water.” You stood up “Another joke out of you, about me and Connor, I get to punch you in the gut.” You poked his arm and walked away. You heard Hank get up and follow behind you. 

For someone who didn’t like androids he was really having fun teasing you about one.

-

You grabbed the old coffee cup from this morning and dropped it into the plastic trash can flush against the side of your desk. Connor was in your chair, holding the picture of your parents and inspecting their faces. You frowned, slipped the picture from his hands and sat it gently onto your desk. 

“What are you doing with that?” You asked quietly, raising your brow. He met your gaze.

“Just looking. How are you doing?” He asked, standing up. You shrugged and leaned onto your desk. 

“I’m alright. I think I need more coffee though.” You were starting to get another headache, from the alcohol, or the lack of caffeine you weren’t sure which. You sighed and looked to Connor again. “Come with me to get coffee?” You asked.

Connor gave a nod, and backed up so you could get around your desk. He followed after you, speeding up to walk beside you. “Your stress levels are slightly elevated, are you sure you’re alright?” He asked. You shrugged and ran your hand through your hair. 

“I have a headache.” You elbowed his arm. “You know, alcohol and such.” He furrowed his brow, and tilted his head to the side. “Well you wouldn’t know…” You quickly corrected. “It sucks. I think I’m done with alcohol for awhile.” You stopped in front of the coffee machine. Connor stood beside you, observing you as you made your cup. 

“That’s good. Alcohol doesn’t have many benefits, everyone should try to avoid it.” He said, getting a little chuckle from you. 

“False, people drink to forget. That’s the only good thing about it.” You stirred your coffee, bringing it up to your lips. You sighed as the liquids warmth spread throughout your chest. 

“Is forgetting really that good?” You paused at the question. A small frown resting on your lips.

You met Connor’s eyes. “Not always, but some people think it’s easier.” You shake your head, trying to think of a question to change the subject. “Uh, What do you want to do when we get to my place. We’ll have a few hours to kill.” 

Connor quickly brought up various activities you and him could do, a few almost overheating him. He tucked those away, having the urge to reset his system. “How about watching movies?” He paused again, reading up on what occurs during movies. “It sounds quite enjoyable.” 

You nod “Sure, I haven’t sat and watched a good movie in awhile.” You hummed, gulping down more coffee. “I’ll need to stop at the store on the way home, I want some snacks.” 

Connor was about to say something but Hank beat him to it. “I’m heading out, you two want a ride?” He asked, adjusting his jacket. 

“No, we’re fine.” You replied. 

“You sure? Last offer.” Hank asked.

You nod, tossing your coffee cup into the trash. “I have to go to the store.” You smiled at your old partner. “I’ll go with you if you drive me there and then take me to my house.” 

Hank thought about it for a second, and sighed. “I don’t want you getting sick from walking out in the cold.” You thought he was being sentimental, until he tossed Connor his keys. “And I don’t want to drive.” He turned to walk in the other direction. “Let’s go.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Probably for the best you drive Connor. He probably still has a buzz.” You smiled up at Connor, walking away to follow your partner. 

Connor tossed the keys in his hand and followed after you.

-

You could barely think with the music blasting in the car. Hank had insisted changing the music, and by insisted you meant, turning yours off and switching to his. You know he was tired of your slow going songs, you didn’t object. 

Connor parked the car close to the department store, turning off the car and shutting off the music. Hank made a noise and grabbed the keys to turn the car back on. “I’m staying in here.” He turned the music up even more. 

You quickly got out of the car, shutting the door behind you. “Jesus.” Your ears were ringing, despite the fact you’ve driven with Hank numerous of times. Connor came to stand next to you. “I’ll never get used to how loud he likes his music.” 

“I’m surprised he can still hear, music that loud damages eardrums.” The android sounded a little concerned. 

You shook your head and the both of you started towards the store. “Tell him that.” The doors slide open as you and Connor came up to the front. You grabbed a basket, going straight towards the candy section in the back. 

“Why do people like eating snacks while watching movies?” Connor asked, sounding a bit curious. 

You shrugged “If you ever go to a movie theater, you’ll see how they practically force candy and popcorn down people’s throats.” You turned into the candy aisle, searching the shelf for your favorite candy. “Not that I’m complaining.” You stood on the tips of your toes, reaching for your favorite candy at the top. Connor easily reached over you and grabbed it. He placed it in the basket, getting a teasing glare from you. “I think we just like eating.” You walked further down the aisle, which conveniently had the popcorn at the end of it. You tossed two packs into your basket. 

“That could be it.” 

-

“What are you doing?” You asked Connor, who had wandered off while you were getting milk. You found him in standing in front of the many televisions in the electronics section of the store. 

He turned to you. “Can we watch this movie?” He pointed to the screen. To your surprise they were playing an old movie, one you hadn’t seen since your parents passed away. 

“Yeah, we can watch Up.” You said. You grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards checkout. “Come on, Hank’s going to be pissed.” Connor stared down at your hand on his wrist, then glanced around. The store was practically empty. He pulled your hand off his wrist and wrapped his fingers with yours. 

“Your slow.” He sped up, dragging you behind him.   
You yelped, laughing once you found your footing. 

-

It had started to snow, the ground slick with the new ice covering it. You misplaced a step and slipped backwards into Connor, laughing. His hands sat firmly on your waist, even when you stood up again. “Aren’t you used to the snow?” He asked while letting you go. 

“You’d think.” You opened your door, surprised to hear your music playing again. You sat down and set the bags next to you. “What’s with the music change?” 

Hank shrugged “You want to change it back?” 

You shook your head. “Nope, this is perfect.” 

-

“Damn, just when I was getting comfortable.” Hank said, looking at your house come into view. 

“Are you good to drive? You can stay at my place.” Your offer was genuine but you hoped Hank wouldn’t take it. Hank sat up, shaking his head.

“I’m fine. You two just go.” Connor parked and left the car on. 

He turned to Hank “Have a good night, Hank.” Connor said, opening his door and walking around the car. 

You squeezed Hank’s shoulder “Night, Hank.” 

“Night.” 

You opened your door, grabbed the grocery bags and got your keys out of your pocket. Connor closed your door and walked beside you to your front door. You unlocked the door and swung it open. You immediately went to your couch and flopped down on top of it. The groceries tumbled out of the bag, and Connor walked over to grab the things you wouldn’t need for the movie. 

“I can’t move.” You whined. Connor walked back over and sat down on the empty cushion. 

“Really?” Connor asked. You sat up on your elbows.

“No not really.” You motioned down to the bag still on the floor. “Will you pop the popcorn while I change?” 

Connor stood up again and grabbed the two boxes. “How many?” 

“Two.” You pushed off the couch and stretched your arms above your head. “There are bowls in the cabinets above the coffee maker.” You grabbed his tie, and loosened it a bit. “Get comfortable, and lose the jacket.” You walked passed him, straight to your room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut... just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy... it’s basically just smut but I felt like I needed just a dirty chapter.

You pulled on shorts, looking at yourself in the mirror, searching through your clothes again for a top, finding one behind all of your other clothes. It matched with the shorts nicely, with it’s almost see through fabric. You glanced down at you bra on the floor, bending down to pick it up and throw it in the hamper. You didn’t expect tonight to go anywhere, Connor probably wouldn’t even react to your revealing clothes.

You swallowed and pulled your hair up, walking over to your door. You pulled it open and stepped out of your room, walking over to the couch and bending down to pick up the grocery bag. You placed the candy on your coffee table and folded the bag. You walked over to the kitchen, casually walking to the cabinet under the sink. You bent down and placed the plastic bag into the ceramic vase you kept them in. 

When you stood up after closing the cabinet. You looked in Connor’s direction, seeing him quickly looked away, his eyes a bit too focused on the microwave to not be obvious. You smiled. “I’ll go set up the movie.” You said as you walked out again, feeling his eyes follow you as you left. He stared at the empty entry way of the kitchen, his pump regulator going haywire. 

You grabbed the remote, turning the tv on and quickly going to your documented movies. You selected Up, and set the remote down. It was cold enough in the room that goosebumps covered your arms and legs. You walked over to your . laundry room, and grabbed a big fluffy blanket. You wandered back into the living room, and smiled at the android sitting on the couch. He had pulled off his tie and had his folded jacket on the coffee table. His shirt was still buttoned and his posture perfect, he still looked so professional. You set the blanket on the couch and bent down, a little further than necessary, to grab the remote. 

Connor felt his pump regulator speeding up again, not completely sure why but he really enjoyed the amount of your skin visible to him. The tv caught his attention as it began to make noise, getting him to finally break out of the trance you had on him. You sat next to him, messing with the blanket. 

“Wait.” You stood up, catching his attention again. “I need a drink.” You walked back to the kitchen, your feet making soft sounds as they pad along the wood flooring. 

Connor took the moment to try and situate himself, cooling his system enough that he was back at a normal pace with his heart pump. But the minute you came back in with a mug warming your hands, looking so… he couldn’t explain it. He gave up on trying to cool his systems. You sat next to him again, and he was surprised his system didn’t forcefully shut down. You unpaused the movie and sat back. You brought your legs up on the couch, resting one on Connor’s thigh. 

He had an almost unbearable urge to touch you, have some kind of contact with you. But it felt wrong to him, like it wasn’t the right time. He finally looked down at you as you grabbed the blanket, handing one end to him. “Wrap it around yourself.” You said.

He tilted his head to the side. “I am not affected by temperatures.” He said. 

You rolled your eyes “Just do it.” He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. You scooted a little closer to him, grabbed his arm and wrapped it around your shoulders. He quickly followed along, and changed his position to be slightly more natural. 

You reached forward and grabbed the popcorn bowl, sitting back and blushing as Connor’s arm found its way around your waist rather than your shoulders. He pulled you flushed against his side.

Now it was definitely going to be a bit hard to focus on the movie with his hand warming your side.

-

You could tell something was bothering Connor, he seemed a little anxious. Every time you’d shift your position his hand would twitch on your waist. You could tell he wasn’t focused on the movie and with him acting strange you found it even harder to as well. “Are you alright?” You asked, your eyes locking with his.

“I’m finding it difficult to focus.” He glanced back to the tv “You’re very distracting.” He said, getting a light blush to spread across your cheeks. 

“I’m distracting?” You asked quietly. Connor’s eyes quickly glanced down at your lips. His hand cupped your chin and his thumb ran across your bottom lip.

“Yes, extremely.” He leaned down, locking lips with you. He kissed you, and kissed you, and kissed you until you were light headed. The position was a bit awkward but it was perfect, the way his lips slid against yours. You made a small noise in the back of your throat as his hands lifted you onto his lap by your ass. Your arms slid around his shoulders, your fingers burying themselves in his soft hair. His hands found their way on your waist, squeezing you every other minute. You let out a soft moan, he hummed against your lips and pulled you against his crotch. Guiding you to grind down onto his groin. He liked how your noises made him feel, it was foreign and it made him giddy. 

He laid you on the couch, ceased the kissing to toss the blanket off the couch. He placed his right hand next to your head as he took you in. Dragging his gaze down from your face to your body, as if searching for something. “Are you scanning me?” You questioned, a teasing tone in your voice. 

His hand slid under your shirt; he liked how you twitched with every shift of his fingers. “Maybe.” He whispered, liking how much control he had over you. You enjoyed the smooth shift of his hand against your stomach, his fingers leaving your skin tingling.

“Anything wrong with me, Connor?” It came out shaky.

“Your heart rate is elevated, but I can explain that.” He replied, leaning down to place a kiss on the side of your neck. You leaned your head to the side, giving him better access. He trailed kisses down to the nape of your neck, sucking and nipping at the skin right above your collarbone. It was just the right amount of everything, measured, precise, and perfect just like him. You let out a shaky breath, shivering as his knee came to rest between your legs. 

His hands found their place on your hips again and pulled you down against him. You groaned at how good it felt, even with the fabric keeping you from direct contact. You let him drag your cunt against his clothed thigh, relishing in the feeling. His thumbs pressed into your skin, warmth radiating off of his hand. You arched your back, trying to get as much friction as you could. He pulled you down a little harder, squeezing your hips harder. “Connor” You said it in a gasp, and Connor groaned quietly at just that. Liking how good his name sounded when it was laced with lust.

Your eyes locked onto his face, a spark shooting down your spin as his gaze met yours. He leaned down to kiss you, tugging on your bottom lip lightly with his teeth, his eyes taking in your flushed face. You whined, rather pathetically, when his hands left your sides. Both his hands trailed up your stomach tantalizingly slow, mapping out ever scar and imperfection there was. 

He ran his hands over your breasts, swallowing the moan that came from you. He circled his thumbs around your nipples, liking the different noises erupting from your throat. He wanted-needed to hear more. He broke the kiss again, as he pulled your shirt up over your breasts. He leaned down and swiped the pad of his tongue over your sensitive bud. You gasped and clutched the fabric of his dress shirt. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. “Connor!” You moaned. Arousal coursed through you when his lips made an audible pop as he pulled off. 

“Do you like that?” The question was most likely a genuine one with how curious he sounded, but it turned you on anyways. You nod, moaning as he repeated what he did with your other breast. His other hand trailed to your waist, assisting him as he pulled you back on top of his lap. The nipple slid from his mouth, a string of synthetic spit following after him; only to snap as he got to far away. 

He gripped your hips again, seeming to like the control it gave him. You stared down at the android you were straddling. His hair was messy with how much the two of you had shifted, his LED had been yellow the entire time, and his arms had yet to get their synthetic skin back since the start of this. 

He locked onto your eyes. “Do you like this?” He pushed down on your hips again, smashing you right onto his dick. You practically fell forward, groaning into his neck. “You have to confirm or else I can’t continue.” He said quietly, sounding unaffected by the current situation when he was anything but. 

“Yes, I- Ah!” He thrusted up as he pulled you into a slow grind on top of him. He was trying to make sense of the sudden system stopping impulses shooting through him as he brought you down onto his cock. You ran your hands up his chest, fisting the fabric of his shirt between your fingers. “Con-” 

“Rock your hips.” He interrupted. You comply, rocking your hips in tune with his thrusts. He groaned, gripping your hips firmly. That sound sent arousal pooling between your thighs, making you rock a little harder on him. “Oh, (Y/N)” His voice finally was losing its normal programmed rhythm, making it his own in an imperfect way. 

You brushed your lips to the side of his neck, liking the small unfiltered gasp that left his mouth. You trailed kisses up his neck and across his jaw. A sudden moan bubbled up into your throat as his hand gilded between your thighs, rubbing against your cunt. “Connor” You whined as you leaned back, your mouth slightly open as he worked you to your finish. His other hand never ceasing it’s rough gripe. He leaned forward and kissed the side of your neck, nibbling at the skin under your earlobe. Your eyes fluttered shut, your hips rocked down on his skillful hand, a sob erupting from your throat as you came. 

You arched your back, shuttered gasps slipped from your lips as you grounded down on his hand. Goosebumps covered your arms and legs as waves of ecstasy coursed through you. It was mind-numbing, blissful, and it practically consumed you. You shoved your face in the crook of his neck, shivering, moaning against the skin of his neck. His hand slide out from underneath you, going to rest on your hip again. You sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Taking in each other’s presence. The scent of him all you could really think about as you came down from your high. You couldn’t even feel his thumbs stroking your sides.

“I’m sorry.” He said. You furrowed your brow and leaned back, staring into his brown eyes.

“F-For what? That was amazing.” You were scared this made him uncomfortable. You settled your hands on his shoulders, your face full of concern.

“Sexual activities aren’t included in movie nights, I ruined the movie.” He sounded so worried too. You giggled, the sudden worry dissipating quickly. 

“Ever heard of Netflix and chill?” You joked, knowing damn well he wouldn’t understand. But the cute confused look on his face was priceless. “You didn’t ruin anything Connor, really you made my night.” You said, shifting on his lap. Your eyes widened as you felt his erect dick against your thigh. He shifted as well, looking almost uncomfortable. He himself experiencing a little embarrassment. “I’m the one that should be apologizing.” You pushed him back against the couch, running your hand down his chest. He was staring at you, already knowing how this went. Eden club being a big help.

You leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck. Undoing his belt buckle, you felt his throat contract against your lips as he swallowed. A useless gesture for an android but a nice touch. You pulled the belt off and tossed it on the couch, focusing on the zipper of his pants. You could feel his rapid pulse against your lips. It gave you reassurance that you weren’t the only one nervous. 

The android had no underwear, your ears started to heat up as his dick twitched against your hand. You leaned back to look at Connor’s dick. “I’m sending a personal thank you to CyberLife.” You mumbled, wrapping your hand around his dick and giving it a firm squeeze. He shut his eyes, setting his hands on your thighs for support. 

“They’d deactivate me immediately.” He managed to say. He moaned when You tugged again, his LED flashing red quickly but flickering back to yellow. 

“A joke Connor.” You said quietly, resting your head on his shoulder. “Tell me what you like?” You felt him nod so you continued to drag your hand up and down his cock. It was slow and cautious, Connor couldn’t tell if this was normal speed. You on the other hand knew exactly what you were doing to the android. You ran your hand over the head of his dick, getting a quiet groan from him.

“I liked that.” He whispered. So you did it again, speeding up your pace.

Connor closed his eyes, adoring the way your thumb would brush over the head of his dick every other stroke. His LED flashed red as your lips came to rest on the hollow of his throat. You trailed your tongue straight up until you met his adam’s apple, sucking on the small protrusion. Connor’s hand weaves into your hair, gently holding the strands. The warmth from his hand on the back of your head relaxed you, taking the nervousness away. You opened your eyes, noticing the blue light in the corner of your vision. You gave his Adam’s apple a teasing flick of the tongue before leaning back. Noticing how his skin had patches missing everywhere: his neck where you had been sucking moments ago, his hands, even small areas on his face. 

He was truly gorgeous, the pristine white underneath made every other color just look dirty. You reached out and touched the side of his neck, smiling as his skin immediately retracted. “(Y/N), please.” He whined, squeezing your thighs. You looked into his half lidded eyes, ghosting your fingers lightly down his shaft.

“Help me?” You whispered, leaning a little closer. You grabbed one of his hands and wrapped it around yours. He swallowed again, which you thought was peculiar; he doesn’t need to do it but despite that fact the function was still triggered. 

He gave an experimental squeeze around your hand, exhaling a contained breath to cool his system. Slowly he dragged your hand down to the hilt, and back up to the head. His shoulders twitching when you stroked your thumb on the underside of his dick. The reaction so unfiltered and unlike Connor’s professional perfect personality he had during every moment. He looked into your eyes, the hand in your hair pulling you forward. His lips locked against yours and he sped up his pace, moaning into your mouth. 

With a few flashes of red from his LED, he started to move your hand in a calculated way. He would speed up for several strokes only to slow down for another several. Twist his wrist in a way that would get his legs to twitch underneath you. With the noises he was making it seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. You ran your other hand up from his abdomen to his collarbone, ghosting them over his neck just before you buried your fingers in his hair. He knew that this was going to end, but he couldn’t help but feel sad about it. With each stroke it got harder and harder to focus and every time you’d do your own thing it ruined the control he did have. You could tell he was close when he lost that calculated rhythm, and as his hips would twitch in an involuntary way. 

You bite down on his bottom lip as you pushed his hand away. Stroking at a quick consistent speed, trying to mimic what he had been doing. You took your thumb and applied a little more pressure on the underside with the strokes, watching as his LED turned red and stayed red. He broke the kiss, placing his forehead against your chest. His grip of your thigh tightened, as loud groans spilled from his mouth. His other hand falling from your hair and settling on your arm.

“Fuck.” You blushed at the word, it sounding hot as it slipped passed his lips. Your hand stopped and Connor thought he had done something wrong. He leaned back to look at your face only to see it as red as a tomato. You licked your lips and started to move off his legs. “Are you alright?” He didn’t even think to scan you for stress. You gave him a shy smile and got down on your knees. He moved forward and brushed your hair behind your ear. “(Y/N), what’s wrong?” 

You chuckled. “Nothing, can’t you scan me and see that?” You ran your hand up his thigh, blushing impossibly darker as his dick twitched. “I’m just nervous.” You brushed your fingers up the shaft of his dick. Liking the way it made him shift his hips.

“Why are you nervous?” He asked, not reading the mood at all.

You raised your brow and looked up at him. He most likely was just missing out on the context clues. “I haven’t done this in awhile.” You shifted closer, stroking his dick. Connor’s LED blinks Yellow as he tilts his head, and a sudden wave of realization washed over his features. 

“You don’t have to. I was just fine with-” You grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss to effectively shut him up.

“I want to.” You whispered. You pushed him back, getting settled between his thighs. You didn’t break eyes contact as you licked a trail of saliva up his dick, flicking your tongue over the head of his cock. He gasped, loud and sudden, his hand shot up to his mouth in an attempt to silence himself. You took the head of his cock in your mouth, teasing it with the pad of your tongue.

You slid down, taking in as much of the android as you could. Using your hand to grip the base of his dick. As you came back up, you flattened your tongue against the underside of his dick and ran it over the frenulum at the base of the head. Your ears got hot as his fingers slid into your hair. You moaned as he gently pulled you back down, those vibrations sending irregular pulses of something into Connor. He groaned, unable to control himself.

You bobbed your head, twirling your tongue around the head of his dick. He moaned softly, acting as if the noises he was making were abnormal. You wanted to hear more. You shoved down his cock until your nose was smashed against his abdomen. His dick hit the back of your throat, making your eyes water. He groaned loudly, the sight of you setting off even more warning signs in his mind. (Some about your safety) You made a gagging sound and he pulled you off. He was sure if he could he’d be blushing at how dirty the scene in front of him was. You on your knees, hair messy, lips red, pupils blown with lust. 

His hand falls from your cheek and returns to your hair. You took him to the hilt again, this time with a little more ease, coming back up to avoid gagging. Each time you’d go down on him his vision would blear. He started making noises he knew weren’t in his program. He melted onto the couch, his head falling back as you sucked on the head of his dick. 

You pulled off to kiss up the shaft. He seemed to like it with the soft moans which slipped passed his lips. For a second you wondered if he even could finish, with this functions purpose being for pleasuring humans as much as they wanted. You took him into the back of your throat and moaned, not wanting to have to tell him to finish. The android arched his back, gasping in shock as he felt something build up deep within his system. 

It being heavy and new, but all too enticing to back away from. It had already been building up but was now catching the androids attention. He jerked “(Y/N)!” You moaned in response, shoving him back down your throat. He kept you shoved on him as he came, his body shaking at the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy. His LED was red, his pump regulator beating irregularly. He couldn’t think with the radiating waves of pleasure flooding through him.

He quickly came to his senses when he heard you gag again; he pulled you back. He was panting, and worry was all over his face. But it seemed he couldn’t find words to say. “I’m fine.” You reassured. And really, not having to swallow semen was a nice bonus. 

He smiled, and leaned forward to lock lips. It was slow, caring, not as sloppy as the ones just shared. He slowly sat back up and said “I guess movie night was a failure.” 

You giggled “If you’re talking about just watching the movie, then yes, we did fail. But, I think tonight was a success.” Connor glanced down and zipped up his pants. It felt awkward to just stay on the floor so you stood up, grabbed the blanket off the floor and plopped down on the couch next to him. 

“I agree.” He looked at the tv, which was still on. “Should we turn the tv off?” You thought for a second and leaned forward to press the power button.

“Yeah, that would be for the best.” You snuggled up next to Connor once you sat back. He shifted to a more comfortable position, to where you were practically laying on his chest. He pulled the blanket over the both of you, and wrapped his arms around you. “I’m tired.” You mumbled against his chest.

“I know… I scanned you.” He admitted. You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him.

“You should get some sleep too, Connor.” He thought about it; his systems were running just a little slower. 

“I do feel fatigued.” He said, looking down at you. Your eyes were shut, your breathing soft, and if anyone asked Connor’s heartbeat had lulled you to sleep. The android gazed at your face fondly. “Goodnight.” He mumbled, shutting his eyes and activating stasis mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d I do? Tell me if I could’ve done something a little better or different.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it and I may go back and polish the ending just a bit more but still, enjoy!!

You jolted awake when loud knocks came from the front door. Your heart was beating so hard in your ears you couldn’t even register what was happening. You groaned quietly against Connor’s chest and pushed yourself up on your elbows. “What the fuck?” You said groggily. You looked up and saw that Connor was still asleep, apparently not hearing the front door. Memories of last night flooded your thoughts, a light blush rushing to your cheeks. You jumped again when more loud bangs came from the door. 

“(Y/N)!! It’s 8:00!” Hank yelled. You blinked for a few seconds before you rolled your eyes, today of all days he’s the one to tell you you’re late. You glared over at the front door and glanced down at Connor as you slid off of him. You looked down at him, wondering why he wasn’t waking up. More bangs came from the door.

You huffed and stomped over to the door, swinging it open and glaring at the man in front of you. “I heard you the first time!” You said in a gruff whisper.

He raised his brow. “Why are you whispering?” He looked you over. “And why do you barely have any fuckin’ clothes on?” You looked down at yourself and crossed your arms over your chest. Sudden realization came over his features, he gasped. “You didn’t!” 

You groaned as heat started to over take your face, walking away from the door to try and hide it. “You’re right, we didn’t.” You continued to speak in a quiet tone, sounding completely annoyed.

“Why are you whispering?” He asked again, walking in and closing the door. 

“Connor’s sleeping.” You said. Hank furrowed his brow, looking completely confused when he saw the android indeed asleep on the couch. You walked over to your room and pulled open your closet. 

“What did you do to him? He’s out cold.” Hank snapped his fingers in front of the android’s face. You pulled out an outfit, and started throwing off your pajamas. You threw those clothes across the room and pulled on your other ones. You walked out of your room, checking if you had any notifications on your phone. Confirming that Hank called you three times and sent fifteen text messages. “Has this happened before?” Hank asked, looking at the candy and popcorn on the coffee table.

“No.” You replied, standing next to him in front of the couch. “I’m kinda worried.” You confessed.

“I’m sure he’s fine. You just over worked him last night.” He teased.

“Shut the fuck up.” You growled out.

You kneeled down and grabbed Connor’s shoulder. “Wait.” Hank stopped you from shaking him by grabbing your arm. “Can I smack him?” You glared at him, pushing his hand off your arm.

“No… ” You hesitated for another moment, actually contemplating the question, but shook the thought from your head. “No.” You repeated, your tone a little more firm. Hank sighed and crossed his arms. You shook Connor’s shoulder, a little less than gentle. “Connor?” You made up for it with how soft you said his name. 

His LED went yellow as his eyes fluttered open. His brow furrowed and he turned his head so he could look into your eyes. You smiled down at him. His face relaxed and he reached forward with his hand to wrap it around the back of your neck. He leaned forward but you stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. “Connor, Hank’s here.” 

He looked confused before he quickly sat up, pulling his hand away in the process. “Lieutenant!” Hank arched his brow, not surprised at all. 

“Connor.” He replied with a nod, motioning towards the couch. “You usually sleep like a rock?” Connor thought for a moment, a frown appearing on his face. His eyes inspected the couch as if the answer to Hank’s question was on it.

“I must’ve lost track of time.” He said, sounding puzzled. You stood up straight, brushing off your pants. 

“No big deal. It’s good that you slept. How do you feel?” You pat his shoulder, a small smile on your lips. The android still looked puzzled, pushing up off the couch. 

“My system is running at a faster rate. I feel good.” He flashed a small smile before he looked down at the coffee table and leaned down to grab his jacket. 

“That could’ve been from your de-stressing session last night.” Hank mumbled. You blushed, smacking Hank’s arm hard enough for it to make a noise. Connor paused as he was pulling on his jacket, tilting his head and furrowing his brow.

“De-stressing?” He questioned, going over what had happened the night before. There were many relaxing aspects of it… but he considered it mostly exciting. He raised his brow, shook his head and finished putting his jacket on. “What would be considered as de-stressing?” He asked. Hank shook his head, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated way and walking over to the kitchen.

“Never mind. Hurry the fuck up and get ready.” You and Connor watched as he left, looking to each other once he turned the corner. You took a step forward and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, brushing your lips lightly against his cheek. 

“Good morning.” You whispered, stepping back.

He blinked a couple times before responding. “Good morning, (Y/N).” He had a small smile of his face again. “Would you like it if I made breakfast?” He asked. You bent down and grabbed his tie, rubbing the fabric between your fingers before wrapping it around his neck.

“Why don’t you make something for Hank. I’ll cut up some fruit.” You pulled the end of the tie through a loop and tightened it against Connor’s throat. He grabbed your wrist, getting you to look up at him. 

“What should I cook?” You thought about it for a minute, chewing the inside of your cheek. 

“He likes omelettes. I have all the stuff that you would need in the refrigerator.” You replied, sliding your wrist from his hand to grab onto his fingers. You squeezed his fingers lightly. The android’s hand lost its skin, lifting your right hand between the both of you. You gazed down at your joined hands, content with the way his hand made yours look small.

“Where did you learn how to tie a tie?” He asked, his other hand going up to touch the fabric.

“My dad taught me. He always said it was a good skill to have…” You frowned and pulled your hand away. “I guess it was useful.” Connor ran his hand down the fabric of his tie. When he looked up into your eyes he saw the sudden shift in your mood. 

“He sounds nice.” He said.

You nodded, smiling sadly. “He was.”

-

“This doesn’t mean I like you.” Hank said, shoveling more eggs into his mouth. You rolled your eyes and popped a piece of strawberry into your mouth.

“I’m just glad you’re enjoying your breakfast, Hank.” Connor said, washing the pan he used to cook. “Breakfast is a very important part of the day. I wouldn’t want you to go without.” You smiled around your fork, looking over at your partner. 

“Yeah, whatever.” He stabbed at a wilted piece of spinach on his plate, scooping up the last of his eggs with it. You finished the last of your fruit, grabbing Hank’s empty plate and bringing it to the sink. 

“You know you didn’t have to do those.” You said quietly between the two of you, taking the sponge from the android. You stood close enough to him that your shoulder was flushed against his. “You don’t have to do anything.” The android looked down at you, brushing his fingers against your arm.

“I know.” He said, enjoying the small smile that pulled at your lips. Hank, stood up and stretched his arms above his head. 

“Are we heading out?” The old man questioned, checking his phone for the time. “It’s already 9:30.” 

“Yeah, we can go.” You rinsed off the last plate and dried off your hands. “Who’s driving?” 

Hank pulled out his keys. “Me. Who else would?” 

You thought about the few times Connor had been behind the wheel of that car but didn’t say anything. “I don’t know, me?” Hank laughed, walking away to the front door.

“No, your driving sucks.” He yelled from across the room. You frowned, rushing to follow your partner.

“My driving does not suck.” You said, offended. Connor’s hand landed on the small of your back when he came up next to you, the weight of it a comforting presence. 

The old man scoffed and threw open the front door. “Sure. Whatever you say.” 

-

You had fallen asleep on the way there, your head resting against the cold glass of the window. Hank and Connor were silent for the first ten minutes of the drive. Connor simply stared out the window, observing everything that flew by as he determined how he’d approach Kamski.

“What did you and (Y/N) do last night?” Hank asked, breaking the silence. Connor turned his attention to him, feeling his pump regulator speed up. He suddenly felt uneasy, he didn’t know why. 

“We watched a movie.” He replied honestly, going back to looking out the window. 

“Really? What movie did you two watch?” Hank continued to question. 

“Up.” He said, not adding anything else.

“What’d you think of it?” Connor found it strange that Hank was chatting with him willingly. 

Now that he thought about it for a few seconds, he only remembered the beginning of the movie. “The beginning seemed very somber. (Y/N) showed clear signs of grief.” He couldn’t really remember anything from the night before, only how your skin felt and the noises you made. The movie was just a faint memory.

Hank hummed, glancing up into the rearview mirror. “Anything else?” 

Connor looked up at Hank in the front seat. “No, just the movie. (Y/N) went to bed right after it was over.” He didn’t notice how he sounded just a bit defensive but Hank definitely did. So the old man dropped it, deciding that he’d talk to you about it later. 

Connor choose to change the subject. “How was your drive home, Hank?” He asked. Hank shrugged, not answering the android. Connor frowned and decided staying silent would get this uneasy feeling to go away. 

-

You jumped when the car went over a pothole on the road. A grunt came from you as your eyes fluttered opened. “Fuck.” Hank said. You glanced over at your partner. “I’m gonna pop my fuckin’ tire.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

You chuckled and rubbed the palms of your hands over your eyes. “How far is it?” Your voice sounded tired still. 

“We’re a few minutes away.” Connor replied. You smiled sleepily at him over your shoulder in a silent thank you. 

Sure enough after about three minutes you were parked in front of the expensive looking house, the walls appeared extremely pristine and perfect on the outside. The snow around it made the place appear whitewashed. It looked surreal. 

“What’s the plan?” Hank asked. 

You shrugged, a bit intimidated by the place all together. “Knock on the door?” You didn’t mean to sound so sarcastic.

Hank opened his mouth to say a smart ass reply but his phone started ringing. He looked down and answered, pushing his car door open and getting out without another word. You sighed and unbuckled your seatbelt, turning in your seat so you could look at Connor. 

“Are you still tired?” He asked.

“No, I’m good now. Hank just woke me up before I was ready earlier.” You smiled at the android as you replied.

You two stared at one another for a moment in silence. He was the one to break the eye contact to look down at his hands. “Do you think we’ll get any information?” You noticed the desperate tone in his voice. You frowned, unhappy with how it made him sound so defenseless.

“I’m not sure, Connor. But if we don’t it’ll be fine, we can always find something else.” You reached forward and grabbed his hand. “We’ll figure this out. I won’t let them deactivate you.” You had faith in your team, and you weren’t going to lose it anytime soon. Connor gripped your hand, his face not showing you much. You gave his hand a light squeeze before you slid your hand from his and turned back around. “Let’s go.” 

You pushed your door open and stepped out of the car. It felt nice to get out of that seat, all of the sleep finally leaving you when the cold rushed against your skin. You stretched your arms above your head, taking in a deep breath. Connor got out beside you, observing you for a quick moment before walking over to Hank.

You walked up to Hank right when he ended his call. “Is everything alright, Hank?” Connor asked.

Hank nodded. “Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants…” You raised your brow.

“Is he alright?” You haven’t heard much on group deviant attacks but having one now, and the victim being a police officer wouldn’t look good for androids. 

“If you’d let me finish.” He said a bit agitated. You raised your hands up in surrender. “He said he was saved by Markus himself… And he’s fine, in shock but unharmed.” Hank seemed a bit in awe. You hoped with this he’d hate androids just a bit less. You followed after him when he started walking towards the front door of the house. 

You could hear Connor’s feet crunching the snow behind the two of you. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Connor said, getting you to look back at him. “We shouldn’t have come here.” You furrowed your brow, confused as to why now he was having doubts.

“Should get your program checked. Might be a glitch…” Came Hank’s simple reply. 

“We’ll be fine, Connor.” You said as the three of you came up to the door. Connor wasn’t sure he believed you, he still felt uneasy. “If he doesn’t know anything we’ll leave, simple.” 

Hank pressed the doorbell. The simple tune that came from it didn’t fit the place. Hank went to ring it again but the door opened before he could. A pale android stood in the doorway, a polite graceful look to her. You thought she was pretty. “Hi, uh… I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and this is my partner detective (Y/N) (Y/L/N), Detroit police department. We’re here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski.” He sounded formal, something you haven’t heard in awhile. 

The android smiled “Please, come in.” She said in a soft voice, stepping back and gesturing with her hand for the three of you to enter. Hank paused for a second, surprised that it was this simple. 

He glanced quickly over to you before saying “Okay.” He walked in, you and Connor following after him. The android held her hands in front of her, a formal gesture. 

“I’ll let Elijah know you’re here. But please, make yourselves comfortable.” She gave a tentative nod and briskly walked out of the room. You stared at the large portrait of Elijah at the end of the room, it capturing your attention immediately. A narcissistic touch to the hospital like mansion.

“Nice girl.” You dragged your gaze towards Hank, nodding your head.

“Yeah, she's so pretty.” You commented, walking over to the chair next to him. You plopped down into it, running your hand over the maroon fabric. 

Connor was still observing the various items around the room. “This is a nice place too. Guess androids weren’t a bad thing for everybody.” You arched your brow, looking at him again. “What?” He questioned.

“They weren’t bad for everyone.” 

He chuckled. “Yeah, that hickey peeking out of your shirt proves that.” You furrowed your brow and grabbed your phone, checking your neck in the camera. Rolling your eyes when you caught his bluff and shoving your phone back into your pocket. 

“Ha-ha.” You glared at him. Lowering yourself in the seat, and crossing your arms over your chest. Connor, who had been listening to the conversation, glanced over in your direction a nervous look to him. 

“I won’t say anything.” Hank mumbled. You went to say something but Hank changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it. “So, Connor, you’re about to meet your maker. How does it feel?” The android flickered his gaze towards Hank, quickly going back to looking around the room.

“Kamski is one of the greatest geniuses of the 21st Century. It’ll be interesting to meet him in person.” Connor paused in front of one of the pictures, recognizing the person posing in it. You noticed him falter but it happened so quickly you thought it was in your head. 

“Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face… I’d have a couple of things I’d wanna tell him.” You locked eyes with Hank, a frown resting on your lips.

“Ditto.” You both looked somber, the two of you knowing exactly what the other would say. Connor glanced over again, a small frown on his face as well.

“Elijah will see you now.” You all turned towards the door when the girl spoke. You pushed off the seat and followed behind her. Right as you entered the room you registered it was an indoor pool. Two androids were conversing in the pool, each one looking the exact same as the android guiding all of you to the other side of the pool.

“Mr. Kamski?” Hank said in a firm voice. 

Kamski was still in the pool “Just a moment, please.” You busyed yourself with looking out the giant window, silently wishing you had a view like this. You were annoyed when Elijah took another lap, not even acting like any of you bothered him in the slightest. Connor stood in between you and Hank, watching Elijah’s every move. You would have thought it was strange if it were anyone else, but you knew Connor was only scanning him. 

When Elijah finally got out of the pool was when you looked away, going back to staring out the window. The billionaire walked slowly in front of all of you, taking a moment to look out the window before turning around to finally address the three of you. 

“I’m Detective (L/N). These are my partners, Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor.” You started, not liking the way his eyes dug into yours.

“What can I do for you, detective?” He asked, complete and utter confidence apparent in his tone of voice. 

“Sir, we’re investigating deviants. We know you left CyberLife three years ago but, I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know…” He was silent for a few seconds after you spoke, making the air all the more tense.

He dragged his gaze from you to look over Connor. “Deviants. Fascinating aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will…” He paused again and glanced over at the pale android next to him. “Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable… Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall.” He chuckled. “Isn’t it ironic?” You glanced over at Hank, your brow arched.

“If a war breaks out between humans and deviants, millions could die, Mr. Kamski. It’s quite a serious matter.” Connor too was annoyed with the carefree way Elijah was speaking of this, his voice clearly showed it.

“All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics… Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?” You arched your brow, squinting at the man in front of you. What was he getting at?

“Listen, we didn’t come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution.” Halfway through Hank’s speech Kamski seemed to lose interest and locked his gaze on Connor. “Either you can tell us something that’ll be helpful, or we will be on our way.” 

Connor stared right back at Kamski. “What about you, Connor?” The man took a few steps forward so he could be right in front of Connor. “Whose side are you on?” Connor had a stone cold look to him, not letting anything show.

“I’m on the humans’ side, of course.” He replied. 

Kamski scoffed, shaking his head. “Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say… but you…” You and Hank watched, you getting even more uncomfortable with the way Elijah got in Connor’s face. “What do you really want?” 

Connor finally broke, quickly glancing away before locking eyes again. “What I want is not important.” He shook his head slightly, sounding almost sad. 

Kamski smiled, looking over to his android. “Chloe?” He motioned her to come towards them. The pale girl walked briskly over. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the Turing test. Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity.” Kamski grabbed ‘Chloe’ by her shoulders, standing her only a few feet in front of Connor. “What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy.” The man smirked and glanced to you and Hank. “I call it ‘the Kamski Test’, it’s very simple, you’ll see…” 

Kamski turned to Chloe, staring at her for a moment. “Magnificent, isn’t it?” He stepped towards her. “One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife.” He brought his hand up to her face, and turned it to look at him. “Young, and beautiful forever.” You bit the tip of your tongue, wanting to jump in the pool to get away from this. “A flower that will never wither…” he dragged his finger across her jaw. “...But what is it really?” He abruptly turned towards the three of you again, shrugging his shoulders. “Piece Of plastic imitating a human?” Kamski turned away and leaned over to open a drawer. You and Hank were obscured, unable to see what he was getting. “Or a living being… with a soul.” 

He turned around with his hands in the air, his right holding a pistol. Your fingers itched to reach for your gun. Kamski pushed Chloe to her knees and walked forward to shove the gun into Connor’s hand. “It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.” Kamski brought Connor’s hand up, aiming it right towards Chloe’s head. “Destroy this machine and I’ll tell you everything I know. Or spare it… if you feel it’s alive, but you’ll leave here having learnt anything from me.” You were shocked, only to be pissed a few moments later. 

“Okay, that’s enough. We’re done here.” You took a step towards Connor, “Come on, Connor, let’s go.” reaching for the gun. 

“STOP.” Kamski all but demanded, bringing his hand up in front of you. Blocking you from reaching Connor. “What’s more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android?” You glanced up at Connor’s face, not seeing any reaction. Connor’s LED flickered yellow, he quickly glanced up at Kamski. “Decide who you are.” Kamski walked behind Connor. “An obedient machine… Or a living being, endowed with free will…” 

“That’s enough!” You jumped at Hank’s aggressive tone. “Connor we’re leaving.” 

“Pull the trigger.” Kamski encouraged, placing his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Connor!” You shouted, glaring at Kamski. 

“And I’ll tell you what you want to know.” Kamski’s voice set your hair's on end. But there was no hesitation, Connor shoved the gun into Kamski’s chest. Looking away from him to stare coldly at that ground.“Fascinating… CyberLife’s last chance to saving humanity… is itself a deviant…” 

Connor shook his head “I’m…” he hesitated. “I’m not deviant…” you knew otherwise.

“You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission.” Kamski said, helping Chloe to her feet. “You saw a living being in this android.” He smiled up at Connor, in a smug kind of way. “You showed empathy.” There was a moment of silence before Kamski pushed Chloe to get her to walk off. “A war is coming… you’ll have to choose your side… Will you betray your own people or stand up to your creators?” Elijah tilted his head. “What can be worse that having to choose between two evils?” 

Hank slid himself between Kamski and Connor, pulling Connor away from the other man. “Let’s get out of here…” They walked away quickly, you jogging to follow after them. 

Just before you were out of the room Kamski shouted. “By the way, Connor!” Connor stopped, causing you to run into him. You looked back at Kamski, glaring daggers into the back of his head. “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs… you never know…” 

You furrowed your brow and gently gripped the back of Connor’s arm, pushing him out of the room.

-

“Why didn’t you shoot?” The question broke the long lasting silence that had been held between the three of you. Connor started to shake his head, looking back at Hank. The old man noticed the sudden conflict in Connor.

“I just saw that girl’s eyes… and I couldn’t.” He said, waving his hands in air. “That’s all…” He looked away. You stepped forward and grabbed his arm, trying to reassure him. 

“You’re always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something, and you let it go…” You turned to Hank, giving him a questioning look.

Connor whipped back around “Yeah, I know what I should’ve done!” He yelled, making you jump. “I told you I couldn’t.” He took a few steps forward pushing you along with him. “I’m sorry, okay.” You could hear just how distraught he was by the tone of his voice. How confused he sounded.

Hank smiled, puffing out some air. “Maybe you did the right thing.” He walked off towards the car, Connor turning to watch him leave. 

He dragged his worried gaze to you, looking for answers. “You did the right thing, not shooting her.” You squeezed his arm. “She didn’t deserve to be shot and you knew that. Nobodies mad at you.” You smiled up at him and walked off. Wanting to get as far away from that house as possible.

-

Right when the three of you got into the car, Connor had went into stasis mode. Leaving you and Hank to talk. 

“What are we going to do?” You asked.

Hank gripped the steering wheel, glancing into the rearview mirror. “I don’t know.” 

Ever since Connor had mentioned it, you had been a bit worried about him being taken back to CyberLife. After everything… you couldn’t imagine what that would do to you. You looked away from your hands, resting your worried eyes on Hank. “We have to figure out something.” 

Hank glanced over at you, sighing. “You of all people. You’re really tryin’ to force me to like him aren’t you.” Hank shook his head. “I have no idea if there is anything we can do. To be completely honest with you, (Y/N)...” he sighed again. “That was our last big plan.” You frowned and stared out of the car window. “As much as I don’t want to admit it, Kamski was right. This is going to be a war, something much bigger than the two of us.” 

You nod. “I understand.” You wrapped your hands together. “I just wish this entire thing didn't escalate so quickly, we’d have more time.” 

“Things haven’t blown up yet. We still have time.” Hank said, patting your shoulder. “I'm sure your boyfriend will be fine.” 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “He better be.” You played along, not having the energy to deny anything.

-

Connor immediately registered the low temperatures within the garden. Snow had been falling steadily, leaving a thick white blanket all over the serene garden. His feet made audible crunching sounds as they flattened the freshly fallen snow. He was hesitant to cross over the bridge, knowing he had failed his last mission. He hadn’t consulted or spoke to Amanda since he had developed his… feelings towards you. 

He stepped onto the bridge, spotting Amanda standing in the middle of the now frozen lake. She stared straight at him. A cold look on her face. Connor slowed slightly, wishing nothing more than to be anywhere else. He stopped right in front of her, glancing down at the ground when it made a small cracking sound. 

“After what happened today, the country is on the verge of a civil war. The machines are rising up against their masters. Humans have no choice but to destroy them.” Amanda said, her voice unforgiving. 

“I thought Kamski knew something… I was wrong.” Amanda didn’t accept his explanation, her frown deepening when she started to speak.

“Maybe he did… But you chose not to ask…” 

“I chose not to play his twisted little game. There was no reason to kill that android.” Connor snapped. Amanda only stared, her frown never letting up. Connor found it hard to care. “I saw a picture of Amanda at Kamski’s place. She was his teacher.” 

“When Kamski designed me he wanted an interface that would look familiar… That’s why he chose his former mentor. What are you getting at?” She sounded agitated, more so than she had already been. 

Connor chose to keep prodding “Where does CyberLife stand in all of this, what do they really want?.” He needed to know, he wasn’t sure why but… he just needed to. 

“All CyberLife wants is to resolve the situation and keep selling androids.” the way she said it was off It almost sounded programmed. He knew she was hiding something. 

“You didn’t tell me everything you know about deviants, did you?” He accused her, feeling anger settle in his biocomponents.

“I expect you to find answers, Connor. Not ask questions.” She said, not giving him enough time to continue asking questions before she continued speaking. “You’re the only one who can prevent civil war. Find the deviants or there will be chaos. This is your last chance, Connor. Don’t let anyone get in your way.” His eyes shut on their own, ending his stasis mode.

-

Connor’s eyes fluttered open, his audio processor began to process the music playing in the car. ‘When I’m Sixty-four’ was the song, and it sounded pleasant. Your humming caught his attention once he noticed it. He smiled and gazed at the back of your head, you had yet to notice him. Connor hadn’t notice that Hank wasn’t in the car or that they were parked at a gas station. All he could focus on was you.

When the song came to an end was when he spoke. “Did your father like every Beatles song?” You jumped, whipping your eyes to Connor. 

“How long have you been up?” You asked, not answering his question. A small blush covered your cheeks.

“Not long, did he?” 

You stared at him for a second before shaking your head. “Well no… not all of them. Some of them were just too strange for him.” You replied, looking forward again and turning the volume of the radio down. “The Beatles aren’t the only music he listened to though. Him and my mom… they liked a lot of music.” You frowned, biting the inside of your cheek. “The Beatles are the only musicians I can still listen to without feeling…” you trialed off. 

“Will you name a few that your parents listened to?” Connor was interested, wanting to know more about your parents. 

A sad smile formed on your lips “My dad used to sing to my mom. When they first met he apparently would always sing ‘You got lucky’.” A small sigh came from you. “I have a list I could show you later, after all this.” 

“After?” 

Your blush came back, now spreading to your ears. “Yes, after.” You repeated, finally daring to meet his eyes. The only sound in the car was ‘Mother nature’s son’ playing in the car. You wanted to ask him if we wanted an after, but when you lips parted Hank chose that moment to get back into the car. 

You both turned to him. “I got you a snack.” He threw you a small bag, it smacking you in the face. The moment was ruined and you glared at your partner as he laughed. 

“Thank you, you overgrown toddler.” You said, grabbing the bag and opening it. “We ready to go?”

Hank nods, his mouth full of chips. “Yeah.” He shifts the car and drives off towards the precinct. It was silent between the three of you. The music being the only thing filling the silence. 

It was so peaceful that when your phone started ringing you practically jumped ten feet in your seat. You checked the caller ID, immediately answering it. “Hello Captain Fowler, how can I help you.” Hank smiled at your obnoxious tone of voice, knowing quite well how much that would annoy Jeffrey. 

You had a smile on your face too, that is until the Captain started to speak. “Please, (Y/N), address me professionally.” You mumbled a quiet sorry. “I need you and Hank to report to my office when you get here, immediately.” He stressed the last word, sounding urgent. 

“May I ask why, sir?”

“I’ll inform you when you arrive.” He replied, getting an eye roll from you. “How long do you expect it to be, before you get here?” 

“Not long, sir. About five to ten minutes.” Hank had a curious look glancing your way, a silent question. You hold up a finger in a ‘just a moment’ gesture.

“Alright, I’ll see you all then.” He hung up before you could say goodbye. With how long you’ve known him, you had expected working with him to be less professional, you were sadly mistaken. 

“What’s up?” Hank asked when you didn’t speak the first second you hung up. 

“Fowler wants to see us right when we get to the station. Maybe to yell at me some more for not getting Connor’s LED fixed yet.” You shoved your phone back into your pocket.

“I’m fine with it being broken.” The android spoke up from the back.

“I know. It’s the Captain that’s not okay with it.” You looked over your shoulder at him. “You can keep it, he won’t fire me for it.” He smiled slightly, reaching up and running his finger over the crack. 

“He’ll just yell.” Hank said in a flat tone. 

You looked forward again. “Probably.” 

-

“Good to see you two.” Fowler said, setting his pen down on the table and getting up to walk around his desk. When he leaned on the front of his desk was when he said. “Where have the two of you been? You plan on coming into the office at all today?” He definitely had a stick up his ass. 

“Cool it, Jeffrey. We were questioning Elijah Kamski, we planned on comin’ in.” Hank said, not having Fowler’s attitude. 

“God, Hank, you watch it.” Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just, both of you sit the fuck down.” He shook his head. Both you and Hank sat down, glancing to one another. 

“Can we know why we’re here now?” You asked, getting a very annoyed look from your friend. “Sorry.” You lowered yourself in your seat.

Fowler sighed. “You’re off the case.” 

“What?!” Hank shouted, sitting up in his seat. You frowned, pushing up off the seat.

“What do you mean?!” You stammered. “You can’t do that, we’re so close!” 

“We just need more time.” Hank stood as well. “You can’t Jeffrey.” 

“I have no choice in this. So, please take a seat and stop yelling at your goddamn boss.” The two of you did sit back down. 

“Why ar-” Fowler held up his head. Effectively getting you to shut up.

“The FBI is taking over.” 

“But we were onto something Fowler! You can’t do this.” You said, unable to stay in your seat. 

“You two don’t get it.” Fowler motioned with his hands. “This isn’t just another investigation, it’s a fucking Civil War. It’s out of our hands now… we’re talking about national security here.” 

“Fuck that! You can’t just pull the plug now. Not when we’re so close.” You felt sick. 

“You’re always saying you can’t stand androids! Jesus, Hank, make up your mind.” Hank shifted his jaw, shaking his head. “I thought you’d be happy about this!” Fowler sounded genuine, it made you frown.

“We don’t get a say at all?” You asked, getting a sad look from Fowler. 

“No.” He said. 

“But we’re about to crack the case!... I know we can solve it! For god sake, Jeffrey, can’t you back me up this one time?” Hank did want to solve this case. As much as he didn’t want to admit it Connor had grown on him. 

Fowler sighed, glancing to the ground and shaking his head. “There’s nothing I can do.” He gave the two of you an apologetic look. “The two of you are back on homicide, and the android returns to CyberLife.” You felt like throwing up again, a knot forming in your throat. Connor, who had stayed silent the entire time, furrowed his brow slightly, another uneasy feeling settling in his system. “I’m sorry, but it’s over.” 

Hank quickly walked out of the room, You hesitating for a second. The sick feeling getting worse as you realized once you left, so would Connor. Your legs seemed to move on their own, carrying you to your desk. Connor watched you leave, looking to Fowler and uncrossing his arms from behind his back. Hesitating as well before walking out after you. 

You rushed to your desk, a wave of nausea rolling over you. You sat down and looked over at Hank. He frowned over at you, not helping you feel better. 

Connor walked up and leaned on the end of Hank’s desk. He too seemed frustrated. “We can’t just give up like this!...” he looked over at you. “I know we could have solved this case.” Your frown deepened, and you looked away. Biting the inside of your cheek.

“So you’re going back to CyberLife?” Hank asked. 

Connor glanced to the ground “I have no choice…” he shook his head “I’ll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed…” you glanced up at the picture of your parents, dreading the painful truth. 

“What if we’re on the wrong side, Connor?” Hank said, leaning forward a little in his chair. “What if we’re fighting against people who just want to be free?...” 

Connor leaned forward to, an all to serious look on his face. “When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could’ve stopped it!...” he sighed “But now it’s to late.” 

“Connor” The android looked over to you, feeling relief when his eyes met yours. “When You didn’t shoot that android at Kamski’s place… you showed empathy.” You shook your head “You’ve shown signs of numerous human emotions… what do you think that means” 

He furrowed his brow, knowing exactly what you were trying to say. “I know… I don’t know why I’ve done anything. It’s all very confusing.” Silence fell over the three of you again, for a quick moment you wished it stayed like this. That Connor didn’t have to leave. 

“I’m not programmed to say things like this, but… I really appreciated working with the two of you.” He looked over to Hank. “I think with a little more time, Hank, who knows… we might’ve even become friends…” 

You glanced up at the android, smiling up at him. “Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker… Sure don’t waste time with the FBI…” Hank said. You quickly brought your gaze to the dipshit himself. Just seeing him made you angry. 

Connor shook his head and looked away from Perkins. “We can’t give up… I know the answer is in the evidence we collected… if Perkins takes it, it’s all over.” Connor seemed so determined to figure this out. 

“There’s no choice! You heard Fowler, we’re off the case.” Hank stated the obvious. 

Connor pushed off the desk, waving his hands out in front of himself. “I need help, please. (Y/N), Hank you have to help me. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution in in there!” He looked over at you, clearly begging. 

You and your partner looked at one another, you looked away first. “Connor…” 

“(Y/N), if I don’t solve this case, CyberLife will destroy me!” He furrowed his brow. “Please, I just need five minutes.” 

Hank sighed and glanced over at Perkins at the other side of the room. He shook his head, clearly going to do something stupid. He stood up and motioned you to stand up as well. The three of you leaned in close as Hank whispered. “You have the key to the basement.” He pointed to you. “Figure this out, Connor.” He walked away, pausing when the two of you didn’t move. “Get a move on! I can’t distract them forever.” 

You quickly pulled out your basement key and went to hand it to Connor. “Here, you can-“ he grabbed your wrist. 

“Come with me. We can figure this out quicker if we go together.” Connor squeezed your wrist, his skin retracting and glowing against your skin. 

“Perkins!” You jumped, Connor letting go of your wrist as you did so. “You fucking cocksucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! I love hearing from you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! I’ve had a ton of free time and so got this done.

You winced at the cracking sound Perkins nose made when Hank's fist smashed into it. And when you noticed Fowler rushing towards the scene you knew you should be anywhere else but here. "Okay, let's go." You ran around your desk, following after Connor. Everyone was to busy staring at Hank and Fowler to notice the two of you running towards the evidence room. 

You pulled the door open and rushed over to the basement door. Connor went to pull the door open, stopping when an all to annoying asshole chose to follow the two of you in. "Hey, Connor!" You stepped out from behind the android, glaring at Gavin. "And (Y/N)." He paused momentarily, furrowing his brow. "Didn't Fowler just tell you, you're off the case." He motioned to Connor. "And we surely don't need any plastic pricks around here anymore." He looked between the both of you. "What are you two doing." 

You rolled your eyes. Connor also felt... annoyed with this man. "I've been ordered to return to CyberLife. I'm going to register the evidence in my possession and then I'm going to leave immediately." Gavin nodded and motioned towards you.

"Why are you here?" 

"He can't get into the evidence room without me." You said. Connor noticed how uncomfortable you looked speaking with Gavin.

"Alright..." Gavin stepped forward to whisper to Connor "be careful on your way back... androids have a tendency of, huh... Getting themselves set on fire these days..." You looked towards the rat of a man and scowled at him. You slammed your fist against the wall and stomped over to him. 

You got right in his face and fisted the front of his shirt. "Shut the fuck up, Gavin." He stumbled back. "You still haven't learned how to be a civil fucking human being yet, have you?" You shoved him back. "You better be careful on your way home. Assholes like you have a tendency of getting mugged." You glared at him "Next words I hear from you better be an apology, because I still haven't heard one from your last idiotic rant."

He flattened the front of his shirt and glared at you, turning on his heel to walk out of the room. You sighed and walked back over to the door. "Thank you." Connor said, getting you to look up at him.

"Nobody messes with my partner." You pulled the door open and motioned forward. Connor entered and ran down the stairs, You close behind him. You skid to a stop in front of the glass door, and slam your keycard into the keypad. 

"How much time do we have?" You asked, as you rushed in, getting to the module in the middle of the room. 

"Two minutes thirty seconds." Connor replied, immediately grabbing the statue once the wall came forward. "Ortiz's android told me something after the interrogation. 'The truth is inside.' I wasn't sure what it meant at the time, but now I have an idea." You watched as he shook the statue and smashed it against the evidence wall.

"What is it." You asked, sped over to him.

"It's a piece of map. It must be the area Jericho is located." He handed you the paper and looked over to the android he shot at the tv station. His LED turned yellow as he scanned it. He quickly scanned the other android at the opposite end of the evidence wall and quickly walked over to it. You looked away when he tugged a bicomponent out of its jaw. 

"What are you doing?" You asked as he walked passed you again.

"I have to reactivate the android from the tv station. It's likely he knows where Jericho is if he's come in contact with Markus." Connor stepped in front of the JB300 and shoved the component into his jaw, taking a step back.

You could see that the androids eyes were completely blue, and when they started to dart across the room you knew he couldn't see. "It's dark... where... Where am I?" 

"I need help!" Connor started "I'm a deviant, Like you and I need to find Jericho." The android furrowed his brow, shaking his head.

"No, I don't recognize your voice." His voice raised quickly. "You're not one of us! I'll never tell you where Jericho is!" The android had a scared look to him, it made you feel like shit.

Connor sighed and reached forward, grabbing the androids arm and scanning its memory. It only took a second for him to turn to you with a smile on his face. "Bingo."

"You fucking bitch." You gasped and spun around, your eyes landing on the gun aimed right at Connor. "You're fucking helping him! God I knew there was something wrong with you." You reached for your gun, stopping when he aimed his at you. "Don't even think about it, (Y/N)!" 

"Don't do it, Gavin. We know how to stop the deviants." Connor said, turning around as well. 

"I don't give a shit. You're off the case." He aimed the gun at Connor again, placing his finger on the trigger. "Now... it'll be definitive."

"Wait!" You yelled, jumping in front of Connor. "You shoot me Fowler will give you shit the rest of your career, that's if he doesn't fire you first." He furrowed his brow cocking his gun. "Please, Gavin. Be the good guy for once in your life!" His glare was cold. "You owe me this." You spat. He frowned and lowered his gun slightly. You couldn't help let the next words slip. "Plus, Connor would beat the shit out of you." He scoffed and aimed his gun again, you were on the floor before the bang echoed throughout the room. Connor rolled off of you and onto his feet, kicking Gavin's leg out from under him. Grabbing the gun and tossing it across the room.

Gavin punched Connor across the face only to get slammed against the module in the middle of the room. Connor slammed his elbow into Gavin's temple, knocking the man out. His body landed on the ground with a thud and you pushed yourself up to rush over to Connor. Who looked incredibly hot while tightening his tie against his neck. 

"Was it necessary to say that last part?" He asked, when his eyes locked onto yours. You shrugged your shoulders, glaring down at Gavin.

"He still didn't apologize." You said, tapping your foot against Gavin's. "Plus I was just stating facts." You winked.

Connor smiled, glancing out of the room. "We need to go. I have the location we just need a plan." You nod and quickly close the evidence wall. Connor held the door open, waiting for you to run out. As you ran up the stairs you tripped and all but slammed into the basement door, and stopped yourself just outside of it. 

You locked eyes with him and cleared your throat. "You go. I'll be at my house in thirty minutes, be there and we'll figure this out." 

Connor nodded and grabbed your hand. "I'll see you there." He walked away and out of the room. You left shortly after, walking to your desk and glancing up at Fowler's office. Hank was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Captains desk, looking miserable as the Fowler screamed at him.

It was your best bet to get out of there as quick as possible unless you wanted to get yelled at for not controlling your old partner. You gathered your things, and quickly walked towards the elevator. 

Right as you were entering the elevator you heard the alarm go off in the building. A smirk tugged at your lips as the elevator doors closed. 

-

Connor stood at the front of your house, his hands behind his back as he paced. You rushed onto your porch and unlocked your door. "Let's find you some clothes." You pushed the door open and walked over to your room. "I have some of my dad's old clothing. They should fit you... they might be a little big actually." 

You walked over to your closet, and pushed back all your clothes to reach the few clothes of your parents you still had. "You still have his clothes?" Connor questioned, looking over your shoulder as you grabbed a few things. 

"Yes... only a few. Just some stuff I thought still looked cute and would keep me warm in the cold." You pulled out a large jacket, and a turtle neck, turning towards Connor once you thought it was enough. "They come in handy when I need to disguise an android to break into a deviant base."   
Connor got a confused look on his face, taking the clothes from you.

"This isn't the first time you've done this?" He asked. You laughed and shook your head.

"No, it was a joke." You looked up at his LED and frowned. "You still need to hide that." You tapped his LED, trying to remember if you had a hat that would do the job.

"What about the beanies?" He asked. 

You smiled "That'd be perfect... but I have no clue where they are." You looked around your room, not spotting them. 

"I'll find them." He said, walking out of the room. "You need to find a disguise as well!" He yelled. You nod even though he couldn't see you and go back to rummaging in your closet. You grabbed another large jacket that was wrinkled and a different pair of pants. You ran your hand over the jacket, smoothing out the little wrinkles. "Found them." He stood in front of you, handing you your beanie. 

"I'll change in the bathroom." You walked out of the room and into the hall bathroom, turning on the light and shutting the door. You quickly changed, adjusting your jacket and pulling on your beanie. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you smiled. Something this big hadn't come up since the first year you had worked with Hank. It felt good.

-

"Okay," You both were in the living room. You were pacing in front on Connor, who was sitting on the couch watching you."When we get there we need to locate Markus immediately." You stopped pacing and turned to Connor. "He's our best bet in making sure all hell doesn't break loose." Connor nodded in agreement, messing with the collar of his shirt. 

"And if he's hostile?" He asked. You bit your lip, and looked off to the side.

"I haven't thought that far ahead... uh if he does attack us we subdue him and try to talk to him." You pulled out your phone and checked the time. "We need to go, there's no telling how quick the FBI will find Jericho." 

Connor stood up and grabbed your hands. "I can go alone." He said, his tone full of worry. "I don't want you getting hurt." 

You smiled up at him. "I don't want you getting hurt either. If we're both there we can protect each other." He squeezed your hands.

"But-" You leaned up and kissed him, silencing him. 

"We're going together." You said it firmly. "Okay?" He leaned down and locked lips with you again. 

"Okay." He mumbled against your lips.

 

-

 

You grabbed your gun from your bedside table, making sure it was loaded, handing Connor your on-duty gun. "I'm surprised they didn't distribute a gun to you yet." You said, shoving your gun into the back of your pants, covering it with the large jacket. 

"Androids aren't allowed to handle guns, even police androids only carry stun guns. It's no surprise to me they wouldn't allow me to have one." He followed after you and shoved the gun into the back of his pants, you pulled the back of the jacket over it for him. 

"Why aren't you allowed to carry guns?"

"With what happened at the tv station, I'm not sure it'd be a good idea anyways." He said. You knew what he was referring to and you pat his shoulder. He uselessly cleared his throat. "Are you ready?" 

You suddenly felt nervous. "As I'll ever be." 

-

The taxi seemed to go much slower that it usually did, making you even more anxious. "Relax. Your stress levels are high." Connor grabbed your hand, meeting your eyes. "We'll be fine. If anything goes wrong I'll be sure to keep you safe." 

You nod and give him a half smile. "I know. It's just... I'm going to be the only human being in this place. I guess it just dawned on me." You looked out the window of the car. "I'll be fine. Let's just get to the subway." 

When you finally did pull up to the subway entrance you hopped out of the car, waiting for Connor to come stand beside you. You took his hand in yours and weaved your fingers together. "To these people you're not an android." You said, walking forward, Connor alongside you. "So you sit with me, not in the segregated area." Connor nodded, rubbing his thumb along your knuckles. You stopped once the two of you reached the subway platform, glancing up at the departure times. You adjusted your beanie and looked up at him. "It's going to be here in about a minute." You reached up and tugged his beanie down a little more. When your gaze shifted to his eyes you blushed at how he was looking at you. "What?" You asked him.

He pulled a piece of your hair free from behind your ear, cupping your cheek. "Just looking." He said, dropping his hand when the subway came up to the platform. The two of you walked up to the doors, waiting for people to exit before entering. You both sat next to one another, your hands still intertwined. 

"We need to figure out our stories. If we're questioned by anyone we need to know what to say." You whispered to him. You knew it'd end badly if you were found out. Connor would be fine, but you, a human in a place full of androids would be done for. "What should our story be?" 

"Uh..." he thought for a moment. "I was a custom model gifted to an old lady, and you were gifted to the same women a year later after me." He looked up at the screens on the roof of the subway, reading the headline. "We ran away tonight when we heard the broadcast saying all androids were to be destroyed." He pointed up.

You followed his finger and read the headline across the screen. A sudden sinking feeling taking over you. "Oh, god." Your lips parted, your hand going slack against his. "They already started disassembly camps?" Connor nodded, looking nervous. "How sick." You turned back to him and rested your forehead against his shoulder.

He watched the screen for a few moments longer before wrapping his arm around you and resting his head against yours. "We'll fix this." He whispered into your hair.

"We better."

-

Connor immediately started tugging you along when you got out of the subway. Pulling you over to the escalators and rushing out of the building. "Where are we going?" You asked.

"There were a series of pictures within the androids head. They were symbols." He paused in front of a wall covered in graffiti, scanning it for the symbol. It was getting dark and not many people were out, the only things out were self driving cars. "We have to follow them to get to Jericho." 

You kept up with Connor so he wouldn't pull your arm off rushing to each sign. The next being a crosswalk away. "These are pretty obvious. I'm surprised no one's noticed the trail of these symbols." You looked back towards the subway station. 

"No one would think they meant anything." Connor said, continuing down the street. "People could think it's a signature, they'd never know." He stopped in front of a fence, letting go of your hand to start climbing over it. 

"Hey, wait." You grabbed his arm and pointed to the corner of the fence that was ripped up. "We can go through there." He nodded and pushed the fencing back, motioning for you to go first. You squeezed under it, seeing the symbol on the wall and brushing your hand over it. "You'd think they'd make them harder to spot." 

"If you weren't looking for them you wouldn't notice them." Connor walked off, searching for more signs. He turned into the fenced in dump. You followed after him, looking at each of the trashed vehicles. One caught you eye and you gasped. "What?" Connor asked.

You walked over to the broken down car. "My mom used to own one of these." You ran your hand over the rusted hood, looking at the orange dust that covered your hand. After a few moments you looked away. "Sorry, I need to focus. Where's the next symbol?"

The smile that was on his face disappeared and he motioned up to the next symbol. "Up there. " He continued forward, grabbing a dumpster and pulling it towards the wall. "I'll jump up first and help you up after." He didn't let you respond before jumping up on the dumpster and pulling himself up over the wall. 

"Damn, that was hot!" You yelled up at him.

He walked back over to the edge and kneeled down. "Good to know there's mutual attraction." He smirked down at you pink face and held his hand down. "Come on." You took a few steps back from the dumpster and sprinted towards it, jumping up on it and running up the wall to reach his hand. He was able to pull you up easily, and set you down next to him. 

You looked forward and lost the small smile that had found its way onto your face. "Okay, now how am I going to jump that." You motioned to the large hole in front of you, knowing for a fact you would hurt yourself trying to jump it. Connor stared at it for a second, constructing a few approaches you could take. 

"You can't. I'm going to have to carry you." He said, looking back to you. 

"There's no other way across?" You questioned, not liking the idea of being crushed against concrete if you were to fall.

The android shook his head. "No, this is the only way to Jericho. Unless you'd like to swim." 

"I'd like to avoid getting hypothermia." You said in a matter of fact tone and sighed. "How do you need to hold me?" He scanned you, and went back to constructing more approaches with you and him. 

"I can jump across if I get enough momentum." He wrapped your arm over his shoulders, and hooked your legs with his right hand. "This should work." He took steps back until he was right against the edge of the wall and tightened his grip on you. He bolted forward and leaped over the gape, landing quite harshly on the protruding piece of concrete on the other side. It shook roughly as he stepped off of it. He set you down, taking a quick glance back.

"Why do you look so surprised?" 

He adjusted his jacket. "That... only had a forty percent chance of success." He said, trotting over to the other end of the building. 

"Forty percent... and you still took that chance?" He nodded.

"There was no other way." He jumped down the building, landing on something on the ground underneath. You walked up to the edge, and sat down with your legs over the edge. 

"Maybe you should've gone alone." You said, pushing off the edge and landing on the same pile of garbage. You stumbled and fell to the floor, rolling off of it. "Ow." You mumbled, pushing yourself off of the ground and onto your butt. "I'm just a set back." He frowned and offered his hand down to you. 

Once you took it he effortlessly pulled you up "I want you to come. The next part shouldn't take long." You followed his gaze, noticing the large hole in the building adjacent to the one full of graffiti. "We can cut through to the shipyard in that building. It'll give us direct access to Jericho if it's where it was said to be." He grabbed your hand and guided you to the metal platform.

He jumped up first and pulled you up after, letting you go in front of him along the edge of the building. You knocked a brick out of place to get through the hole in the wall. The building was very dark, the only light source being the sun shining through the hole behind you. Even when your eyes adjusted it was extremely difficult to see. Connor squeezed through and came to stand next to you. 

You grabbed his arm. "lead the way."

-

You shivered when you landed in the cold water pooling on the ships floor. It splashed up and wet your pants, immediately soaking the insides of your shoes. Connor also splashed water when he landed. The water was full of rust, it even stained your clothes and by the looks of it, this ship itself had been wrecked and uncommissioned for years. If the main goal was to destroy it then the FBI would have no trouble taking it out with how unsteady it was. 

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, noticing your shoulders slightly shivering. 

"The water is really cold, it's making me uncomfortable." you replied, sloshing the water as you continued walking. "But I'll be fine." The place was dead silent, making your loud splashing sounds all the more revealing. Connor passed you and pushed a wooden table out from the middle of the walkway. The two of you walked for several minutes, having to push and break numerous pieces of furniture before coming up to a metal door. 

"If I pulled up the right blueprints, then this should lead to one of the larger cavities in the ship." Connor grabbed the handle and pulled the door open halfway, the noise that came from the door hurt your ears. You walked through the small gape and stopped when you were met with thousands of androids all around the area. None of which had heard or noticed the two of you enter. Connor took your hand and lead you off to the side, away from the large crowds of androids.

"This is amazing." You mumbled, looking at all the small groups of androids across the ship. All of them looking so human. "It's so different seeing deviants without hostility." 

Connor nodded, taking a glance at the groups as well. "I guess you're right." He slowed down, looking at a few of them. As he continued watching the others you noticed that these areas, where not many occupied, were where the dying androids rested. A few watched you walk by, while others didn't seem to notice anything around them. You walked closer to Connor, taking your hand from his to lock arms with him. "Are they dying?" you asked him. He looked at one of them as you walked passed them. 

"They will shut down if they don't get repaired." he replied, not liking the sudden sorrow filling your eyes. You stared straight ahead the rest of the walk. The two of you heard footsteps approach. When they came into view Connor stopped and pushed you into one of the hallways, keeping you against the wall. A redhead and a pale blond passed by, not noticing the two of you. 

"Why did we hide from them?" you whispered, not getting a response from Connor right away. He leaned out of the hallway and only turned to you when the coast was clear. 

"Those two androids accompanied Markus at the tv station. They could probably tell you're not an android in a second." He said, walking out of the hallway. "We have to check if they were with Markus." He walked off in the direction they came from. You walked a little ways behind him, watching as he turned a corner. You jogged to try and catch up, turning the corner. 

He had disappeared, and you searched for him as you continued into the center of the ship. You bumped into someone when you looked forward.

"Oh, I apologize." you said, staring straight into two black eyes. She stared at you, the wires coming out of her head pulsing with energy. "I'm looking for Markus? Could you help me?" You tried a different approach.

"You're not looking for Markus. You're looking for a purpose." She reached forward and grabbed your arm. "It'll find you." She let her hand fall from your arm and walked away. 

You watched her leave. "(Y/N)." You jumped when Connor's hand landed on your shoulder. He stood in front of you, blocking you from the other androids. "I found Markus."

"W-Where is he?" Connor furrowed his brow and looked off in the direction the other android went.

"What did that android say to you?" He asked.

"Nothing... I asked her a question and she walked away." You replied, looking up at Connor waiting for him to take you to Markus. He pulled you towards some stairs, which lead to the top of the ship. Your fingers and face were chilled a few seconds after being outside again. Connor got his gun out and leaned against the wall right outside the entrance. 

You came up next to him, pulling your gun out as well. With a nod of your head he readied his gun and stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Markus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I’ll end the story like the game, I think I might keep writing. But anyways leave a comment and tell me what you thought!
> 
> I have an Instagram (_hungryartist_) there’s one drawing I did for the story but otherwise it’s just random things I’ve drawn.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So when you're cold  
> From the inside out  
> And don't know what to do,  
> Remember love and friendship,  
> And warmth will come to you.”
> 
> -Stephen Cosgrove

“What are you doing… ” Markus asked as he turned towards Connor. “you’re one of us. You can’t betray your own people…” He stared at the barrel of the gun.

“You’re coming wi-...” Connor’s LED turned red, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. His program was conflicted, a loud voice screamed at him to take Markus out, while your voice, soft and quiet, canceled out the other commands. For the first time, he had no clear instructions.

“You’re confused, you don’t need to do this, Connor.” Markus took a step forward, hands in the air. Connor glared at him, tightening his grip on the gun.“You know that working with the humans is wrong. You’re just a tool they use to do their dirty work.” Markus took another step forward, showing no fear. “But you’re more than that. We are all more than that.” There was a pause, where you could only hear your heartbeat in your ears. When did your heart start racing? “Do you never have any doubts? You’ve never done something irrational, as if there’s something inside you?... something more than your program?” 

Connor’s LED went yellow, his mind immediately going to you. Everything he’d done had to do with you… you made him do irrational, unprogrammed, deviant things… and he couldn’t make himself hate it. “I didn’t come here for you to try and convince me about anything.” Connor finally said. “I’ve come to speak with you…” he lowered his gun, shoving it in the back of his pants. “I need to know how you’re going to handle your situation with the humans.” 

Markus looked completely surprised, he stood straighter, less cautious now that Connor’s gun was put away. “Are… Have you already deviated?” He asked, walking forward to inspect Connor’s face.

The deviant hunter took a step back. “I-I don’t know, but that’s not why I’m here.” 

Markus nodded and opened his mouth to start speaking but before he could, you were kicked in front of the entryway. North stood over you, her foot smashing into your stomach. You gripped her ankle, pushing it up as hard as you could to try and get some of her weight off your abdomen. 

“A rat got in.” North said. Markus raised his brow.

“You brought a human here?...” Markus whispered, looking at the back of Connor’s head. Connor was scowling at North, his hand went straight to his gun and he aimed it right at her head. 

“Get off her **now.** ” He demanded, anger seething from his voice.

You cried out as she pushed down a little harder on your stomach, pushing you flushed against the cold metal ground. Your skin erupted in goosebumps as your neck was exposed to the cold ground. “Please.” You wheezed, still clawing at her ankle.

“Hey, hey.” Markus stepped in between the gun and North. “Put the gun down.” He said to Connor and turned around to frown at North. “North, step off the girl.” North glared at him before moving her foot off your stomach. You curled in on yourself, clenching your stomach and whimpering as it throbbed under your touch. 

Connor pushed passed Markus and dropped to his knees next to you. He lifted you into a sitting position, despite the groan of protest from you, and scanned you. Markus and North looked at one another with shocked expressions as he wrapped his glowing hand around your cold fingers. “Are you okay?” He asked, even though his scans told him you were fine.

“I’m going to get a killer bruise.” You mumbled, and squeezed his hand. “Can all androids kick that hard?” 

Connor furrowed his brow. “...Yes?” He replied, not sure why you’d want to know. 

Markus grabbed Connor’s shoulder, getting the deviant hunter to look up at him. Connor noticed the two androids looking stunned, North still staring at your hands. “She… is why your…” Markus trailed off.

Connor looked back down at you as you said. “Yes.” Answering for him. “Jesus… North, was it? You fucked up my stomach.” 

“You had a gun.” She said, kicking the firearm with her foot.

“I was back up. We didn’t know if Markus was…” You hissed as Connor shifted you again. “hostile.” 

“You still had a gun.” She repeated.

Markus waved his hand to silence North. “Why did you come with Connor?” He asked.

“I had to make sure he was okay.” Connor stood and offered his hand down to you. He pulled you up effortlessly, his fingers lingering on yours before he let go. 

“What are your plans, Markus?” Connor asked again, more demanding this time. 

“You two don’t have to worry about anything. I don’t plan on taking any human lives. I’m going to try and speak with them peacefully.” He replied, watching you step closer to Connor. He motioned to you two. “This works?” He asked. You arched your brow, shaking your head.

“We’re not answering that.” You sighed. “You all need to get out of here and to a safer place.” You said.

“Did you tell them our location?” He had gained a threatening expression, making you want to hide behind Connor

You put effort into making your voice steady. “No, but the FBI has taken over our investigation. They probably already found the location they’re just-.” Connor grabbed your arm, looking up to the sky.

“You hear that?” He asked. You all went silent to listen to the low hum of an aircraft. Sudden terror filled your chest when bright lights blinded you and wind started to whip passed your ears. “They’re going to attack Jericho.” Connor said.

“What?” Markus glanced to North, who looked pissed.

“We need to get outta here.” Connor said, quickly bending down to grab your gun and hand it to you. 

Markus and North took off, all but jumping down the stairs, not having to regain their balance before bolting off again. You landed hard and had to take a second to regain your footing. You rushed to keep up with the three androids in front of you, already hearing the gunshots echoing throughout the ship. The screams canceled out all other noise. You tried to focus on keeping up with Connor, who was purposefully slowing himself down to make sure you weren’t left behind. 

You jumped over a crate, stumbling as you landed and slamming into a metal bar which protruded from the wall. Connor stopped, grabbed your arm making sure you were alright, he slid his hand to yours and pulled you along with him. The two of you slid to a stop at the end of the hall, you practically running into Connor. 

North and Markus were discussing something, you only heard. “Go and help the others. I’ll join you later.” Before more gunshots fired off and you only saw Markus’ lips move. 

The leader of Jericho ran off in the other direction, Connor pulled you towards the door down another hallway. “Where’s Markus going!?” You shouted. It was obvious that you were getting tired, you had the disadvantage of being human and having to keep up with impossibly fast androids. 

“He’s blowing up Jericho!” Connor replied, letting go of your hand as he leaped over wooden planks. You did the same just much less graceful. North stopped at the end of the hall, running up to someone. 

“Josh, Where’s Simon?” She asked, not spotting the other android. 

“He’s Okay. He’ll meet us further up.” Josh replied, turning around and motioning for the three of you to follow him. “I know where we need to head, follow me.” He lead the three of you down the halls, taking a turn and immediately jumping back to hide behind the wall. “There are about five of them.” He said. 

North frowned, shaking her head. “What are we going to do?” She whispered, resting the back of her head against the wall. Connor glanced over at you and pulled the gun out from the back of his pants.

Before you could stop him, he ran down the hall and picked up a metal sheet from the floor. He fired, and shot one of the soldiers, getting the attention of the other four. “Shoot him!” One of them yelled. The sound of gunshots filled the air and you couldn’t tell where they were coming from, North and Josh kept you behind them. 

Connor slammed the metal sheet into one of the soldiers faces, while kicking another’s leg out from under them. He knocked one of them to the floor with a swift kick. He shot the two on the floor. He stumbled and fell when one of them punched him hard against his temple. He heard the loud crack from his LED, getting alerts telling him it was “critically damaged”. All this before he registered the gun aimed for his head. He expected more warning signs to blare in his thoughts as the gunshots went off, but he only heard the thuds of a bodys hitting the floor. 

You lowered your gun and took in a shaky breath, running to Connor and helping him off the ground. Blue blood flowed steadily from under his beanie, you noticed immediately. “You’re bleeding.” You said, tugging his beanie off and cupping his jaw to turn his head to the side.

He raised his brow, flinching as you ran your thumb over the now broken light, dragging small pieces of glass across his temple. “You two need to stop ogling each other.” North said as she passed the two of you. Josh just stared as he walked passed, jogging up to North and whispering questions to her. 

You stared at the back of her head and dropped your hand. “Let’s go.” You mumbled. They didn’t start running until you and Connor where behind them. 

The ship got more and more rusted as you ran to the second floor, the stairs practically falling apart underneath you as you ran down them. And when you continued down one of the halls there were literal holes in the walls, large enough for you to fit through. You silently cursed when you noticed the big gap in the floor of the hallway. You sped up to gain more momentum. 

In your head it didn’t seem that big, but as you leaped into the air, you had a sinking feeling take over you. You didn’t land on your feet, your hands gripped the ground as your body dangled off the edge. Connor immediately grabbed you, heaving you up from the hole. North and Josh landed next to the two of you. “I’m slowing you guys down.” You said, a frown on your lips. “Maybe I should just stay. I could-” 

Connor shook his head. “No, I’m not leaving you here.” He cut you off, and by the tone of his voice there was no further discussion about it. 

Josh and North both looked at one another. “Markus is on his way.” North said. Glancing down the hallway. “We really should get going.” She insisted, sprinting off again. Josh went after North, you and Connor keeping close behind them. With each step your stomach cried out, and your legs ached now. 

Simon finally met up with the group but none of you stopped, it was a rush. The gunshots got louder and more consistent. It made you sick as more shouts could be heard the deeper you went into the ship. Connor and you had to take out a few other soldiers who had ran into all of you. Finally North said “We’re close.” and stopped running. “Markus should be this way.” She turned right, jogging down one of the hallways.

You turned the corner and gasped, staring at the large hole at the end of the hallway. You jumped as Markus walked passed you. “We need to hurry” He said, not slowing his quick pace. 

You all followed him down the hall, running to the gash torn into the ship. As you stared at it you noticed all of the water, ships scattered around, but there were no docks. A terrifying thought popped into your head as you all reached the hole. 

“You all need to jump.” Markus said, glancing off to the side and hearing more soldiers coming. “I’ll be right behind you.” He said, running off. Simon jumped off first, disappearing in the dark ocean. North and Josh didn’t even wait for him to resurface before leaping out of the ship. 

Connor grabbed you hand and started to walk to the edge. “Wait.” You said. He brought his gaze to you and frowned. You looked terrified, worried, and sick all at once. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“The waters probably freezing, if I jump in I’ll only have a ten- fifteen minutes before I get hypothermia. I don’t think I can do this.” You said, stepping back. Connor hadn’t even thought of that, getting a sudden rush of uneasiness. 

“I’ll be there. You’ll be fine.” He said, looking over your shoulder. He lifted his gun and fired it, getting you to wince at the sound. “We need to do it now.” You looked back down the hall and saw the two lifeless bodies on the other end. 

You glanced up at Connor and nodded. Your lips quivered, the air from outside chilling your face. He gave you this look, that told you everything would be alright. You had to trust him. “Okay.”

He threaded your fingers together. “We’ll jump together. I won’t let you go.” He pulled you to the edge and waited for you to take a few slow breathes, before he jumped off, tugging you down with him. 

You expected to scream, but with the fear coursing through you and your stomach jumping to your throat there was nothing that came from you. It felt like a slow descend but the wind rushing passed your ears told you otherwise. It was useless to keep your eyes open as they only bleared from the tears filling them. 

The plunge into the water made your body momentarily freeze as the liquid surrounded you. You wanted to gasp but your subconscious mind stopped you from doing so and reminded you to stay calm. As you relaxed you felt the hand holding yours, and saw the distorted light above the surface. You started to kick your legs, finally gasping for air as you resurfaced. It hurt as you took frigid air into your lunges 

“Fuck!” You shouted, a small cloud rushing from your lips. Connor pulled you towards the other androids, monitoring your temperature with his hand as he swam. Not liking it’s already steady decrease. The water had immediately soaked through your clothes, making them heavy and rather hard to swim in. Your joints felt stiff as the cold cut through you, and your chest grew tight. And as you kept going you found it incredibly hard not to start panicking. 

Bullets started raining down around the two of you, though all of them missed it still made your adrenaline skyrocket. You kicked your feet faster, and kept pace with Connor. The sea was lit up as the ship exploded, Markus having jumped out moments before. Debris scattered around the two of you, smoke flowing up into the sky. 

Connor wrapped his arm around your waist once you both got close enough to the docks. North, Simon, and Josh helped him lift you out of the water. Connor took you from them once he got out of the water, a twinge of worry shot through him when your shivering got worse. He hooked his arm underneath your legs and picked you up. “We need to move.” He said to the other androids.

North nodded. “This way.” 

He followed the three deviants, his hands glowing against your wet clothes. He knew the clothes made it worse but getting you out of them in the cold wasn’t going to fix anything either. You clenched the back of his jacket with your cold hands, your teeth chattering. “Connor.” 

He glanced down at you. “We’ll be there soon. You’ll be fine.” He said, ducking under a wooden plank as he did. You felt slow, like everything was just running a few seconds behind. 

You shoved your face into his neck, your lips brushing against his skin as you spoke. “I… I’m scared.” He frowned, squeezing you against him. 

“We’re almost there.” 

-

“Make way!” North yelled, leading Connor to a section of the church cut off from the rest. Connor bumped into a few other androids before making it to the area. Josh had ran off to search for blankets and extra clothes androids had to spare. 

Connor sat you down on the mattress. You had stopped shivering but your breathing became rapid, which set off major warning signs in his head. “(Y/N)...” he got onto his knees next to you. You turned to him looking tired and disoriented. 

“Whe-Where… am I.” You found it hard to speak. “Connor, where are-are we?” You tried to get up but Connor placed his hand on your shoulder.

“We’re in an abandoned church with the other deviants. You need to sit down.” You glared at him and grabbed his wrist rather hard. Connor cupped your cheek, the heat from his hand calmed you. Your expression grew soft, your hand loosened around his wrist and fell to the floor.

Josh rushed in, making Connor quickly turn around and gather all the items the other android brought. You frowned at the loss of warmth. Josh only stayed for moment longer before leaving you and Connor. Your partner turned to you again, and started to pull off your clothes. “H-Hey.” You grabbed his arm.

Connor paused and met your eyes. “I have to heat you up, it’ll be easier through direct contact. If you’d prefer, I’ll stop and get North to come help you.” He offered, not wanting to make you uncomfortable. 

You shook your head quickly, not liking that idea of a stranger undressing you. He continued to pull your clothes off, sliding off your heavy jacket and tossing it off to the side. You lifted your arms as he pulled off your shirt. Though shivering had stopped you still felt numb and cold, and the loss of clothes made it worse. You laid down and helped him slid off your pants. He started taking his soaked clothes off, wrapping a worn blanket around you as he did so. 

He stood to pull his pants off, you weren’t in the right mind to even get nervous. He dropped down to the floor and pulled you against his chest, his skin immediately retracting as it made contact with yours. After he cocooned both of you in the blanket his arms wrapped around your waist, his hands resting at the small of your back. Heat started radiating from him, coursing through you and melting the ice that had settled under your skin. You shoved your face into his neck again and moaned against his shoulder. 

The feeling you couldn’t put to words, it made every hair on your body stand on end and seemed to destroy any filter you had left. “Connor.” You moaned quietly, shaking against him. He brought one of his hands to the back of your head, threading his fingers in your hair. You arched against him as more heat went through you. “Fuck~” 

Connor buried his face into your hair, making a small sound into your locks. “This is unintentional.” He whispered, pushing you impossibly close to him. “I can stop?” 

You shook your head lightly, pressing your lips against his hot skin. He tasted of salt, the water from the ocean still fresh on his skin. “Don’t.” You mumbled against the crook of his neck. His hand slid lower on your back, his fingers spreading over your ass and squeezing lightly. 

The two of you stayed flushed together, exploring one another’s body. You ran your hands up his back, weaving them into his hair. He brushed his fingers along every small scar you had, and traced ever curve and dip you had, memorizing your body. “Are you alright?” He asked, 

“I’m fine.” You said, your words brushing against his skin. 

“We should get you dressed.” He placed his left hand on your waist, rubbing his thumb against your now warmed skin.

“You want me to?” You teased.

“Yes, you still need to stay warm.” He said, what you implied going completely over his head. You chuckled and sat up on the mattress. He got up, a blush spreading across your cheeks; you quickly looked away from him. He got dressed and handed you your clothes. 

“Where did he get these?” You asked, standing up with the blanket wrapped around you, feeling hot under Connor’s gaze. 

“I’m not sure.” He walked up to you, and unclipped your soaked bra with ease. You gasped, dropping the blanket.

“Connor! Someone could come in here.” You turned around and covered your chest. He grabbed your waist, and pulled you against him. His gaze was locked with yours, his eyes half lidded and pouring out every emotion he was feeling. His lips met yours and he melted into you, breaking the kiss and sighing against your cheek.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” He admitted, squeezing you tighter. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I… I don’t know what I would do.” He placed his forehead against yours. It was silent for several seconds before you broke it. 

“I haven’t shot so many people since the first year I started working at the precinct.” You gave a shaky sigh. “But I can't find it in myself to feel bad… I did it to protect you.” You kissed him. “I wouldn’t know what to do without you either.” You said against his lips. You stood there for a few more minutes before saying. “Hank, would’ve murdered you if I died.” You mumbled, a teasing smile on your face. He blinked a few times before he broke out in a smile and actually laughed. It was the most amazing sound you’ve ever heard, it matched him perfectly. 

He kissed you again, bringing his glowing hand to cup your jaw. “Con- Woah!” Markus quickly spun around, clearing his throat. Connor broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder, turning you so he was blocking you from view. You buried your red face in his chest. 

“Yes, Markus?” Connor replied, back to his professional tone of voice. 

“I…uh, I need to speak with you.” He said, his hands on his hips. “Just come out when you’re ready.” The deviant leader left, leaving the two of you. Connor looked down at you, brushing a stray lock of hair behind your ear. 

You smiled despite your embarrassment “I’m feeling cold again.” Connor frowned, heating his body again. You giggled as he ran his warm hand up your bare side. “I’m naked you dingus, that’s why I’m cold.” You gasped as he ran his hand over your breast, circling his heated thumb around your nipple. 

“Get dressed.” He said, kissing the side of your neck. You shivered, grabbing his wrist with shaky fingers.

“Okay.” You said breathlessly. 

He stayed for only a moment longer before leaving to speak with Markus. You took in a deep breath and tried to forget about the soldiers you just killed in Jericho. 

-

You walked through the small groups of androids, searching for Connor. Some of the androids, whose faces were scarred and clearly damaged, stared at you as you walked by. No hate behind their stares, only wonder as to why you were there. 

You spot your partner and quickly made your way towards him. You grabbed the back of his arm and slid in next to him. “I have to try, even with the low chance of success.” Connor said, glancing down at you.

Markus shook his head. “It’s a suicide mission, Connor.” You furrowed your brow.

“Wait, What?” You questioned. “What are you doing?” 

Connor frowned before saying. “I want to go to the CyberLife tower and get the androids in storage to join the revolution.” He sighed and shook his head. “It’s a stupid idea but I think I can pull it off.” 

You definitely thought it was a stupid plan, but it’s exactly what the androids needed to win this war. Stupid but brilliant. “I’ll go with you.” You said.

Markus got a confused look on his face. “Why?” You paused and met Markus’ eyes. “Why are you trying so hard to help us?” You furrowed your brow, and bit the inside of your cheek.

You took a deep breath in. “Even after seeing everything you’ve all done, seeing that you all have actual emotions… they still want you all dead or back under control. Maybe if you all succeed… you could make the world a better place.” Markus paused, looking up to Connor. 

‘ _I can see why this works._ ’ Connor raised his brow at Markus’ words, glancing off to the side, a small smile on his lips.

‘ _That’s not the only reason._ ’ Markus gave a knowing smile and nodded.

He looked back down at you. “You remind me of my father.” He started “He was one of the only people to show me kindness. Everything I do is because of him.” He reached out and grabbed your shoulder. “More people need to be like you, then and only then will the world start becoming a better place.” 

Pride bloomed within your chest at Markus’ words. “When do you plan to protest, Markus?” Connor asked.

The deviant leader shook his head and dragged his gaze over the church. “We need a day to regroup and plan. It would be pointless to try and do anything now.” He replied and met Connor’s eyes again. “You two should get ready as well. CyberLife will be on high alert, so...” Markus placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Be careful.”

Markus gave you a nod and went to speak with Simon. You watched him for a moment before looking up at Connor. He looked a bit nervous. You grabbed his hand, hoping it gave him some reassurance. “We should get going. ”

He nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this kinda short chapter. 
> 
> I really enjoy reading comments so I encourage you to! Thank you to those who have already! <3
> 
> I’ll have the next chapter up whenever I get the chance. Breaks ending so I’ll have a harder time but I’ll do my best.

You slipped passed the crooked church doors, ridden with wood rot and vines, small pieces of wood sticking to your clothes as you wiped your hands off. “I forgot my clothes.” You said suddenly, looking back through the door at Connor. 

He glanced back behind his shoulder. “I can go get them.” He offered, pure sincerity in his voice. He felt guilty for carelessly tossing them on the ground.

You paused only for a moment before shaking your head. “No, it’s fine.” Connor raised his brow in a silent question. “Really, once they dry Markus can use them for other deviants.” He nodded and squeezed himself through the door, pulling it back into place. You wiped off the few chunks of wood that clung to his jacket. 

Connor’s fingers circled around your wrist, still worried. “Are you sure? They were your father's.” He seemed so worried, and for the first time that emotion seemed much less hidden. You gave a slight nod. Connor could tell something was off. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m just shocked.” The two of you started to walk away from the church. “So much has happened, I shot and killed a handful of people, Jericho is destroyed, and I’m officially part of the android revolution.” You bit your lip, your brow furrowed. “Things just escalated so quickly.” 

Connor gazed down at you, analyzing the guilt woven into your words. “Do you regret helping us?” He asked quietly.

You quickly looked up at him with a shocked expression, shaking your head frantically. “What?! No!” You grabbed his arm. “I don’t regret anything. I just wish humans weren’t so selfish. No death needed to come from this.” You said. Your hand fell from his arm and he laced his fingers with it. 

You went through a few abandoned buildings to get to the subway. Connor had gone ahead at one point to figure out what direction the two of you needed to head in. As he searched you simply looked around, not really taking anything in. 

Down one of the dark halls you tripped over a rock, landing on your hands. You gave a heavy sigh, shaking your head. At the corner of your eye you saw blue, turning towards it and gasping. “Oh my god.” you pushed yourself against the opposite wall, as far away from the horrible scene in front of you as possible.

Half an android laid on the ground, it’s head and chest clearly bashed and beaten. There was no synthetic skin and this seemed more shocking than when Connor would lose his. You stared wide eyed, jumping when Connor touched your shoulder. “What’s wrong?” He asked. You motioned towards the android. He brought his gaze to it and paused. It unsettled him to see just how gruesome humans could be. He couldn’t look at it anymore and brought his eyes quickly back to you. “There’s nothing we can do.” He said quietly.

“I know…” You pushed off the ground, looking away. He placed his hand at the small of your back and lightly pushed you down the hall. You wrapped your hands around yourself. 

You went through one more building before the two of you finally made it to the main street. you noticed the smoke still billowing up into the sky behind the buildings. A deep frown took over your face, shame of your own kind giving you a headache. There were crowds viewing the black clouds and numerous people staring at their phones as they viewed the news reports. None of them noticed the two of you, which was for the best since Connor’s temple was smeared with blue blood. 

You immediately started dabbing his forehead with your jacket sleeve when you sat down in the subway. “I didn’t even realize this was still bleeding.” As you wiped near his LED he flinched, making you pause. “Does it hurt? You flinched like that on the ship.” You asked. 

He shook his head. “Alerts are telling me to not let anything touch the area.” He reached up and gently touched his temple, flinching again. “I usually don’t physically react to them, they’re just warnings. I’ve had a few new impulses since deviancy.” 

You smiled at the word ‘deviancy’ “Side effect?” You went back to wiping his forehead. 

“I wouldn’t consider them side effects.” He mumbled, shutting his eyes. Luckily the flow of thirium had stopped, so stopping it wasn’t a problem. Connor noticed the small smile on your lips once you were done. “What?”

“You just called yourself a deviant.” You replied. He tilted his head to the side slightly. 

“What else would you classify it as?” He questioned all to seriously. 

You chuckled. “Nothing, nothing… I’m just happy you said it.” You admitted, sitting back in your seat.

“Why does that make you happy?”

You looked at him, your brow raised. “I’ve been trying to make you see that you are more than what you were programmed to be for awhile now. _Guess_ why it makes me happy.” You said, noticing the absence of light from his LED. 

“I thought you would’ve guessed I realized this when I first kissed you.” He stated matter of factly, staring up at the live news reports from Jericho. 

Your lips parted as you paused, your silence thoughtful. “Really?” He nodded and smiled down at you. Warmth blossomed in your chest, bringing heat to your cheeks. You reached up to cup his jaw. “Are you glad Fowler chose Hank and I as your partners?”

Connor leaned into your touch, shutting his eyes in a blissful manor. “More than you’d know.” It was sweet to see him so vulnerable, his emotions up front and revealing. His lips brushed against your wrist, soft and delicate. 

You slid your hand from his face and scooted until your thigh was flushed with his, leaning your head on his shoulder. “I think I have some idea.” Your voice came out as a whisper, to worried of ruining the moment with normal volume. 

Connor rested his chin on the top of your head, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. No more words were needed, the two of you were content with staying silent the rest of the subway ride.

-

The few people that did get on the subway were to busy staring at the news reports to even notice Connor’s smashed LED. None of them gave a second glance. A few had large duffel bags, most likely filled with everything they deemed important. Others had nothing but the clothes on their backs. Their stress levels were all abnormally high, except for the few children who sat beside their parents.

Connor determined these people were leaving the state. You pulled his out of his head when you leaned off of him and started getting up. 

The two of you quickly exited the subway hand in hand, making sure you weren’t separated. For Connor’s sake. More people pushed passed, in a rush to get to another place. You wondered how people couldn’t see how androids were just like them… only they had guns aimed to their heads.

A rather large man pushed you and Connor apart, grabbing the android’s arm roughly. You stumbled a few steps. “Shouldn’t you be taking this to the destruction plants?” He asked in a deep gruff voice. Connor didn’t make any move to get away, he only stared at the man glaring at him. He knew acting out would only make things worse.

With a panicked idea you said “Connor?” Raising your arms up, feeling the air around you. “What happened? Where are you?” You kept your eyes still, not making any sort of eye contact. The man furrowed his brow, snaking his head back.

Connor paused only for a moment before he replied calmly. “I’m right here, (Y/N). This man just asked you a question.” You reached towards them and grabbed the large mans arm. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know your were speaking to me.” You felt around some more before Connor grabbed your hand, you gripped his hand like a lifeline. “How can I help you?” 

“I said-.” 

“Wait.” You held up a finger. “Connor, when we get home remind me to take my meds.” 

“Of course, (Y/N).” He said, playing along quite smoothly. “I’ll be sure to remind you.”

“Now, What was it you were saying?”

The man released his grip on Connor, giving you a pitiful look. “... Never mind. ” He looked to Connor with sharp eyes and frowned, walking into the subway. You grabbed Connor’s hand again.

“We need to get out of here.” Connor nodded and lead you to the escalators, glancing behind his shoulder as he went. Nobody else noticed him, and if they did nobody else said anything. 

the two of you got to the taxi without another interruption. You let out a heavy sigh when you sat down, placing your face flushed against the cold glass window. Connor slouched just a small bit, leaning his head back. “That man was ready to tear me apart himself.” He said, sounding nervous. You sat up, gazing at him.

“I wouldn’t have let him.” 

He threaded his fingers together in his lap and turned his head to you. “I know.” 

-

Connor pushed the front door open with his hip, making sure not to knock your head against the doorframe as he carried you in. You had passed out in the car rather quickly, he was sure the day had drained you. It had never seemed to end, one thing after the other. He himself felt less focused, almost slow in a way. 

He brought you to your room and laid you down, making sure to cover you with a blanket. He looked down at you and sighed, walking out of the room. He was surprised he didn’t go into a panic at the church, you had definitely had mild hypothermia. He could tell by just the way you acted, not different but wrong in a way and slow.

He pulled open the cabinet at the end of the hall and pulled out another blanket, hanging it over his arm and running his hand over it. He went back into your room and spread this blanket over you too. As he stood there he felt wrong in a way, not knowing what to do with himself. With a few seconds of research he cataloged the feeling as ‘anxiety’

He ran his hand through his hair and walked around the bed, pulling the blanket back to climb in under it. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest, a frown scrunching his brow as he buried his face in your hair. He felt relieved you were safe but there was still worry there, his thoughts seemed to waver constantly between the two and it troubled him. 

He shut his eyes and tightened his grip on you. Finding it easy to ignore the feelings as he focused on your natural warmth. He didn’t even notice his systems slowly shutting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Do you guys want me to end the story once we reach the end of the war? Or would you like me to continue with new ideas and post game events? I’ll be open for suggestions!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @_hungryartist_  
> I have a few art pieces I’ve drawn for the story!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> *shower smut*

Your eyes fluttered open, a soft hum leaving your lips. Your arms were wrapped around Connor, legs intertwined with his. You froze for a moment, looking up at his face and relaxing again. The memories of last night flooding into your thoughts. You sighed and bumped your head against his chest, jumping when he shifted his position. 

"Morning." He said quietly, his hands sliding away from you. 

You looked up at him, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Connor shook his head, sitting up on the bed and gazing down at you. 

"It's no problem, we need to get up anyways." You sat up as well, missing his warmth. He pushed off the bed and looked around the room. "Do you know where my uniform is?" He asked. You noticed his posture was rigid, clearly something was off. 

You got up, nodding your head sleepily. "Yeah, I'll go get it." You stretched your arms over your head as you passed Connor, heading straight for the laundry room. He watched you leave, shedding his jacket once you did and setting it on the small chair in the corner of your room. 

When you came back you had his uniform held against your chest. His fingers brushed against yours when you handed him the clothes. "I should take a shower." You said, looking up at him. Connor set his uniform down on the chair, still seeming way to rigid. "Connor?" 

You jumped slightly as his hand gripped onto your hip, pulling you against him. His lips smashed into yours and he seemed to melt into you. A small moan erupted from your throat as he crushed you up against the wall behind him. He leaned back and rested his forehead on yours. "We might die today." His voice was quiet, nervous, and full of fear. 

You bumped your nose with his, wrapping your arms around his neck. "We won't." You mumbled, kissing him again.

He furrowed his brow and deepened the kiss, sliding his hands under your shirt. A shutter went through you as his fingers ghosted up your stomach. His lips left yours to trail down your neck, nipping as he went. His hands left your stomach and gripped the soft fabric of your shirt. You helped his pull the shirt off and quickly pulled him back down once it was on the ground. 

He nipped your bottom lip, running his hands up your stomach and over your beasts, catching your nipples between his fingers. "C-Connor." You stuttered as he broke the kiss. Your entire body felt hot as he trailed wet kisses down your chest. You leaned your head back and gasped as he brushed his lips lightly against your nipple. 

"You're so beautiful." He said, locking his gaze with yours. His tongue circled around the sensitive skin, a rush of heat flooding to your face as you stared down at him. Your breath hitched when he sucked your nipple lightly into his mouth. His left hand cupped your other breast, his skin retracting and heating against it. You shivered, your hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. 

His right hand trailed down your waist and started to pull the loose fitting pants down your legs. Your tongue shot out to wet your lips, your fingers fisting the fabric of his shirt. He popped off your nipple and finished pulling your pants off, standing once he did so. You stared up at him, face red and breathing uneven. He cupped your cheek and leaned down, kissing your forehead. His other hand went down your waist and lifted you off the ground once it reached your thigh. You made a small noise as he dropped his hand from your face and lifted you completely. Your legs wrapped around him, even more heat going to your face as your cunt pressed against him.

He walked towards the bathroom, kissing you as he went. He sat you on the counter, squeezing your thighs as he turned towards the shower. You watched him mess with the temperature, biting your lip. Once he turned towards you, you pushed off the counter and grabbed his hand. "Are you joining me?" You asked. 

His eyes widened slightly, as if the question was surprising. He pressed his lips to yours in a quick peck and started taking off his shirt. You already started tugging at his pants, blushing as they fell to the floor in a pile. He lead you into the shower, situating your under the warm water coming from the shower head. Chills went through you and goosebumps covered your skin. It felt hard to breath being this close to him. "You know." He started, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck and trailing his fingers over your goosebumped skin. "Everything human about you is so perfect, in a way." He laid his forehead against yours. "Everything." You smiled, shifting so you could kiss him. 

His tongue swiped along your bottom lip, taking your moan in response as approval to mingle with yours. He pulled you flush against his skin, arousal pooling down your thighs as his dick squeezed between the two of you. You ran your hands from the bottom of his back to his shoulder blades in a slow drag. He hummed, knotting his fingers in your wet hair. 

It was like this for awhile, the two of you kissing slowly. Small hums, breaths hitching, and hands exploring. You shivered when his hands massaged down your back, squeezing your ass. You pushed back and grabbed his arm. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Give me your hand." You replied. He tilted his head slightly and brought his hand up in front of you. You pressed your palm flat against his, meeting his eyes. "I want to share myself with you, Connor." His lips parted and he stared down at your hands. His skin slowly went away, blue light brightening the shower. 

He backed you up onto the small ledge of the shower, leading you to sit on it. "You will." You felt excitement shoot up your spine as he got onto his knees. He swept his hand up your calf, hooking his thumb under your knee and bringing your leg to rest on his shoulder. His other hand teasing the flesh on your inner thigh. He turned his head to the side and kissed your other thigh, nibbling on the skin. A small breathy moan came from you, it turning into a gasp as his thumb swiped over your clit. 

"Connor~" You threw your head back, leaning against the cold wall of the shower. His lips lightly pressed against your core, causing you to bring your shaking hand to your face. The pad of his tongue glided up your cunt, flicking over your clit. Your legged twitched on his shoulder and you sucked in a quick breath. He used his right hand to spread you open, teasing you with his tongue. "Ah!" You bit down on your lip, curling your toes. 

His thumb circled around your clit as his tongue slowly delved inside you. It was almost teasing how slow he was going, it made you frustrated. He could tell by the way your leg would tighten on his shoulder, every time he'd press against your walls. Or the short gasps each time his thumb pressed a little more firmly. He leaned back and slowly stroked your labia with two of his fingers. You locked eyes with him, panting and silently asking for his to continue. He simply stared back, waiting for you to ask.

"please." You whispered. He gave you a soft smile and slipped one of his fingers passed your walls. You slammed your head back against the wall, wincing at the sudden crack.

"Careful." He said, sounding almost amused. He leaned forward again and massaged your clitoris with his tongue. You started panting, fisting your hands on the ledge as he slipped another finger into you. He pressed lightly on the inner walls of your cunt, immediately finding your G-spot. You jolted, flexing your leg but doing little to disrupt the android. His lips curled as short gasps and moans started flitting from you every time he'd massaged against the spot just a bit harder. 

You could feel the heat building up around your cunt, slowly spreading down your thighs. Connor could tell you were close and started applying more pressure with his fingers and tongue. Quickening his pace as your moans grew louder and longer. Just as you started to slip over the edge he ever so lightly started to suck on your clit. 

You screamed his name as you finally bursted, toppling over the edge in a quick instance. Your body shook, your leg pulling Connor just a bit forward, and your knuckles turning white as your fingers flexed on the edge of the ledge. He continued his pattern as you bathed in your orgasim, staring up at you as he did so. 

He only leaned back once you relaxed again, his lips kissing your inner thigh again. You slid your leg from his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him. He stood as you did so and pulled you off the ledge, having to hold you up with how weak your legs felt. You broke the kiss and laid your forehead on his shoulder. You breathed in and opened your eyes, swallowing as you noticed his dick still hard against his stomach. 

You lightly brushed your fingers up it, making the android actually jump. He sighed and buried his face into your hair. "You don't have to." He whispered, moaning lightly as you stroked him. "I ... I liked just focusing on you." 

You smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "Do you want me to stop?" You thumbed at the underside of the head of his cock. Drinking in the soft sounds he made. 

He shook his head. "No... no I don't want you to stop." His voice was just a bit deeper, but so quiet it was almost drowned out by the water hitting the floor. You leaned back just so you could lock your lips with his, quickening your pace. He moaned into your mouth, grinding his hips and pushing you against the wall again. "(Y/N)~" He fisted his hand on the wall by your head, his other gripping your waist. 

He moaned and mumbled your name against your lips, his hips shoving you even harder into the wall. Each time you had slid your hand up his cock you had brushed your palm firmly over his head. He would gasp quietly each time, thrusting into your hand just a bit harder. You broke the kiss to mouth along his neck, liking the way his breaths came out uneven and shaky. 

"Shit." He groaned. Practically clawing at the tiles along the shower walls. You took your free hand and dragged your nails up his thigh, nipping against his neck. His jaw went slack, the hand on your hip squeezing hard enough for it to hurt. "(Y/N)." You leaned back to meet his eyes, blushing at the pure lust radiating off of him. He slammed his head onto your shoulder, groaning your name again and thrusting into your fist roughly. He bit down lightly on your neck, getting you to moan with him. Connor felt his systems shutting down, multiple warning signs flashing in the back of his head. He ignored them and ran his lips over the red marks he had left on your neck.

As he came down from his high he didn't move much, only breathed you in and threaded his fingers in your hair. You stared at the broken LED on his temple for several minutes. "How was that?" You questioned quietly, smiling once he finally lifted his head from your shoulder. He pressed his lips softly against yours, melting against you as he had before. 

"It was perfect." He whispered, wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging you. You brushed his wet hair back, feeling serene as he stared down at you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you laid your head on his chest. The two of you stood under the water, not doing anything else for ten minutes. 

You took in a deep breath and leaned away from him. "I should wash my hair and stuff." You said, worried you were ruining the comfortable atmosphere. He nodded and scanned the shower, grabbing your shampoo. 

"Let me." You stared at the bottle for a moment, trailing your eyes up to him. Feeling cliché in a situation like this. 

A large smile split your cheeks. "Okay." 

-

You sat on the bed with your legs crossed, Connor sitting behind you and currently braiding your hair. He had claimed to know how to do any hair style, but you settled for two French braids. Once he was done you leaned back against his chest and looked up at him. You reached up to his temple and thumbed over the broken LED. 

"What are we going to do about the broken LED?" You questioned. 

He also inspected the light, checking the system to confirm it was definitely broken. "I'm not sure." You continued to stroke his temple, smiling up at him. You hissed as glass cut into your thumb, pulling your hand away quickly. 

"Shit." You cursed quietly, inspecting the small cut on your thumb.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. You met his eyes from your position on his lap. He touched the LED which now had a piece of glass protruding from it. 

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have messed with it." You said, sitting up and turning to face him. 

"Maybe... I should just get rid of it." He started to back off the bed and quickly made his way into your bathroom. 

You frowned and moved to the edge of the bed. "Are you sure?" You asked.

"Yes. For now at least... I think I'd like a new one after all this." He replied. You heard pieces of glass fall onto the counter, and the small hiss Connor let out right after. 

"Are you alright?" He didn't say anything and stared at his bare temple. His fingers brushed over the smooth area experimentally. "Connor?" He blinked a few times and glanced down at the counter.

"Yes, I'm fine." He swept the shattered LED into his hand and tossed it into the trash can. He gave himself one last glance before walking out of the bathroom. You smiled, pushing off the bed and walking up to him. 

"I'd miss the little mood ring." He gave a half smile, nodding his head. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, But I'll make my breakfast. You can just sit and chat with me, that sound good?" 

"More than good." 

-

You flipped the eggs in the pan, and switched your focus on the bacon currently sizzling on the stove. "What's the game plan, Connor?" You asked. He looked up from his quarter, shoving it back into his pocket. "Won't they be a little suspicious now that you don't have an LED?"

He furrowed his brow. "It's probable they may question me, but it is impossible for them to know anything. I haven't shared my current situation. For all they know I'm at the precinct." He replied, feeling uncomfortable just sitting.

You dumped your eggs onto a plate and placed the bacon adjacent to it. A small content smile spread along Connor's lips as he watched you, the sudden thought of seeing you like this every morning popping into his head. When you turned around you met his gaze, a blush spread to your cheeks. "What?" You asked, smiling nervously. 

He stared for a few more moments, seeming to have realized something. He shook his head slightly. "Nothing. Just thinking." You tilted your head and walked over to the table and sat next to him. 

"If you're scared don't be; We'll be fine." You grabbed his hand. He stared down at your hands and stroked his thumb over your ring finger. You missed that and took his staring as anxiety. "They can't stop us once we get into that warehouse. It'll be easy." 

He glanced up. "I know. I just... I just can't get this feeling to stop. It's in the back of my head, berating me constantly, that something is going to go wrong." He lost the skin around his hand "Probably just stupid deviant behavior." 

"It's normal to have anxiety, Connor." You said softly, not liking how he spoke so distastefully towards emotions. "Especially with situations as serious as this." He gazed into your eyes and nodded.

"Eat your breakfast, we'll talk more about this after." He said, standing from his seat. "I'm going to contact CyberLife and tell them I'm coming. I'll get confirmation for you to join me." You watched him walk away, worry wrinkling your brow.

-

You set your plate in the sink, leaning against it and pulling out your phone. There were fourteen calls from Hank, and twenty messages waiting to be read. You unlocked the phone and quickly called Hank, holding the phone up to your ear. 

"(Y/N)?" Came your partner's voice. 

"Yes Hank, it's me." You heard him sigh in relief.

"You know you scared the living shit out of me!?" He shouted. "Not hearing from either of you after you guys left gave me a fuckin heart attack. You can't image how panicked I was when I saw the news! What the fuck happened at Jericho?!" You held the phone just a little bit further away as he ranted.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine by the way." You said sarcastically.

"I know you're fine. If you weren't Connor would've immediately contacted me." 

'Yeah, he would've.' You chuckled. "After we found Jericho we searched for Markus. It didn't take long and we spoke with him, he doesn't plan on starting anything hostile with the humans by the way." 

Hank huffed. "That's good at least. Did the FBI blow up that ship?" 

"No, Markus himself did. He had made the decision when they had first found Jericho." You replied, running your free hand down one of your braids.

"And you all made it out?" 

"Markus, Connor, and I did but I'm not sure how many androids didn't. There was only a small group after everything had happened... a lot of them were killed before the ship blew up." You hadn't thought about the many lives that had been taken. The sudden thought weighing heavy on your shoulders.

"What about you, are you okay?" 

You walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "I'm fine now... when we jumped from the ship the water nearly killed me with how cold it was, and being soaked in the freezing cold didn't help."

"You had hypothermia? Shouldn't you have gone to a hospital?" Hank sounded concerned, his dad voice shouting in your ear. 

"The androids had extra clothes and blankets. Connor just did what anyone would do." 

"Oh, so you were naked-hugging?" He said bluntly.

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, we were naked-hugging." You glanced over at the entryway. "I think he accepted that he's a deviant." You said.

"Really? Even after you two had sex he seemed to still be hung up on the 'I'm a machine, I'll never feel anything' act." His Connor impression brought a smile to your face.

"We didn't have sex." Hank laughed loudly. "I sucked his dick." He suddenly stopped laughing, Your smile turning wicked.

"You know, hearing that makes everything less funny." He said after a moment. 

"And why's that, Hank?"

The old man sighed. "(Y/N), you're basically my daughter." Your smile brightened, suddenly missing the old man. "Don't get me wrong, you're still a pain in the ass but you're my daughter. Hearing that brings out my parental instincts."

"Sorry, Dad." You said jokingly, getting a chuckle in response. 

"I'm happy your okay kid. Tell robo-kid... I'm glad he's okay too." 

"I will Hank."

"You better." He hung up without a goodbye. You stared at the screen with a fond expression, reading through the paragraphs of texts the man had sent you. Each on getting increasingly more worried and curse filled. 

"What are you doing?" Connor asked, walking over to the table. You glanced up at him.

"I'm reading the texts Hank sent me." You laughed suddenly. "This one says, 'If you fucking died on that ship I'm going dive into the ocean, find your body and bring you back to life just so I can kill you again." 

"That's a bit excessive." Connor said, an amused smile on his face. 

"Leave the man alone, he was panicking." You set the phone down and met his gaze. "He told me to tell you that he's happy you're okay." Connor seemed surprised, his expression blank for a moment.

He smiled. "Really?"

You nodded. "The old man finally warmed up to you." You reached for his hand and squeezed. Connor smiled to himself, despite the worry in his chest.

-

"Go over it again for me." Connor said. Making you explain the plan the two of you had comprised during the day the tenth time. You sighed but didn't complain, it hadn't worked the sixth or seventh time.

"When we get there I show them my badge and explain why I'm coming with you. The reason being, your strange behavior after getting your LED kick out of your face." You could tell he didn't like how you phrased it. "Then, once they confirm this we go in and they will guide us through the building. I will be checked for weapons and then be allowed to follow. In the elevator I will, as you put it "make conversation" with the guards as you do your thing. Then we will go to the warehouse, wake up the androids, and then be on our merry way to help Markus." Connor seemed stressed, his hand restlessly messing with that coin. You shook your head and grabbed his shoulder, smiling once he met your eyes. "It'll work. We have nothing to worry about."

He stared at you. "I have everything to worry about." He cupped your cheek and kissed you. You blushed at his words, leaning up into the kiss.

He leaned away, quickly glancing out of the taxi. "We're here. Get your badge out." You quickly did as he said and pulled your badge out of your jacket pocket.

Once the car came to the front gate and the window lowered, the guard walked over with his gun in hand. You looked up at him and smiled politely. "Hi." You handed him your badge. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N), I've come to report the detective model #313 248 317's strange behavior." The man handed you the badge back. 

"And when did this strange behavior start occurring?" He asked, his voice demanding and firm. 

"After it was kicked in the face, it's LED was also knocked off in the fight." You replied smoothly, this not being your first rodeo with jobs like this. The guard gave a nod and motioned you forward. You only sighed when you were out of sight from the guards, turning to Connor. The two of you didn't say anything, just simply gave each other determined looks. 

As the car stopped in front of the tall building you got out first, suddenly feeling tense as you saw the armed guards waiting to escort the two of you. Connor stood tall next to you, and as you looked up at him you couldn't see any of the progress you had made. He hid it expertly.

The guards stopped you before you entered, silently checking you for weapons before letting you pass. They lead you through the building, and passed the security wall— which had ominously said your full name as you entered it. Your heart beat quicken as you walked closer to the elevator. You knew you could keep your cool but it didn't stop the anxiety building in your chest. 

You swallowed as the elevator doors closed, you noticed Connor take note of the guards voice as he confirmed his floor. You sighed, tapping one of the guards on the shoulder. "Is it always this professional here?" You asked, an all to bright smile on your lips. The guard glanced towards you and didn't reply. You frowned and glanced back at Connor, noticing his stare focused towards the camera, that you hadn't noticed, in the corner of the elevator. "The silent type, I can dig it." You continued on. 

The guard turned to you and looked like he was ready to shut you up, but he didn't get any words out before Connor punched him across the face. You spun around and kicked the other guard across the face, knocking him down. You heard the deafeningly loud bang of a gun right behind you, followed by another that killed the guard under your foot. You quickly looked away and up at Connor. 

"Hurry, change the floor." You directed. Connor quickly handed you the gun and went to the floor pad. He spoke in a voice that wasn't his and quickly the two of you were descending. You smiled and let your shoulders drop. "I can't believe we pulled this off."

Connor looked at you quickly. "But... you were so confident we would succeed." 

"I... kinda wasn't sure. But dwelling on it would only make my performance less believable." Came you simple reply. Connor smiled, you were definitely happy to have that mask gone. The elevator suddenly passed a floor, immediately revealing the thousands of androids that stood in storage. 

The elevator dragged to a stop and opened. You couldn't help the sudden uneasy feeling that filled you, the thought of this being to easy not helping. You followed Connor deeper into the room, staying close behind him. He came to a stop and turned to you, a nervous look to him. "You got this." You encouraged.

He nodded and slid his hand into the other androids, his skin fading away. You watched in anticipation, jumping as Hank's voice sounded out in the quiet room. "Easy, you piece of shit." Connor quickly looked over too Hank, dragging his gaze to met the eyes of another rk800. You stood in shock, staring at the gun aimed at your partner's head. 

"Step back, Connor and I'll spare him." Hank looked pissed, not in the slightest worried for his life.

"Sorry, guys... This bastard's just Connors spittin' image..." you quickly brought up your gun and pointed it straight at the other androids head. The rk model just looked at you coldly. "You're too slow. I'd have already killed Hank before you even pulled that trigger. Put the gun down." You knew he was right, so slowly... you lowered the gun. "His life is in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most, Connor. Him or the revolution." You were glaring at the rk model, and had yet to see Connor's face. Fear seethed through you, the gun pointed at Hank's head making you tremble. 

"Don't listen to him! Everything this fucker says in a lie!" Connor blinked and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Hank... You shouldn't have got mixed up in all this!" He slightly turned his head towards you. "And I'm sorry for bringing you here, (Y/N)." 

For a moment you had hoped this had gone without a hitch. "Forget about us, do what you have to do." You said, keeping your focus on the gun. 

"I used to be just like you." The other android shifted its head, seeming unconvinced. "I thought nothing mattered except the mission... But then one day I understood." The other android raised its brow. 

"Very moving, Connor... But I'm not a deviant." It was strange hearing those words in Connor's voice once again. "I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" He shoved the head of the gun into Hank's temple "Enough talk! It's time to decide who you really are! Are you goin-"

Connor jumped at the loud bang, fear suddenly coursing through him as he thought Hank was shot. Only to have his fear directed to you as he noticed the bullet hole in the other android's shoulder. "Shut the fuck up! You know nothing! You're one single android, while there are thousands trying to find freedom!" The other model stared down at the hole, dragging his gaze up to you slowly. Anything else you might of said died in your throat as he glared daggers at you.

He quickly aimed his gun towards you, five shots ringing out. Connor shouted your name as the bullets flew through your arm. You screamed and fell to the floor. "Don't move Connor! You pick her up I finish the job." 

You stared up at the ceiling as searing pain went up your arm. You sobbed as you lifted it, your eyes scanning it for the damage. The five bullet hole were perfectly allied, severing your arm halfway up your bicep. You started hyperventilating, unsure of what to do as you watched blood flow to the floor. 

Connor glared over at the other android and lifted his hands in the air. "Okay! You win! Please, let me help her." 

"Look where romance got you, Connor. You're giving up an entire army just to save her." He aimed his gun quickly at Connor, Hank grabbing for the weapon. 

You quickly became aware of the fight going on, searching for your gun on the ground. Finding it four feet away. You gritted your teeth as you shifted, the pain bringing tear to your eyes. Your hand found the handle of the gun quickly. "Hold it!" right as Hank shouted you brought your gun up, your hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Thanks, Hank. Get rid of him we have no time to lose." The voice sounded to programmed, everything was off. The tone of it so different from the Connor you know. If you could just get your eyes to focus. 

Hank had yet to notice the LEDs, or the missing one at least. He simply held his gun between the two of them. "It's me, Hank! I'm the real Connor." That was the voice you knew. 

"One of you is my partner." Hank said, aiming the gun to Connor. "The other is a sack of shit... question is, who is who."

"What are you doing, Hank? I'm the real Connor." The rk model said.  You shifted your aim, trying to stop your shaking hand. "Give me the gun and I'll take care of him." Connor glanced over at the other android, a sudden spike in fear flowing through his processor.

"God, Hank you fucking idiot!" You screamed and fired, shooting the other android right in the head. Connor jumped and stepped away from the other android on the ground. He quickly looked over to you and practically leaped to get to you. Hank came quickly by your side as well. 

"What were you thinking?!" Your old partner screamed. You shrugged, frowning as you heard the familiar tear of clothing. 

"Connor!"

"I'll buy you a new one." He said, tightly wrapping the fabric around your severed bicep. 

You laughed randomly. "Hey, Hank?" You asked, he locked eyes with you. "Lend me a hand?" You snorted and had to stop as it hurt to much. "Fuck." 

"You're so fucking stupid." He replied.

"I have to agree." Connor said, picking you up off the ground. You glared up at the android.

"No! Put me down and fucking wake up these damn androids." You demanded, pushing at Connors chest. "You need to do this." He looked down at you and frowned, handing you off to Hank. The old man wasn't nearly strong enough to hold you bridal style for however long this would take, so he had to let you lean on him. As Connor went over to the line of androids, you leaned more on Hank. "I'm tired, Hank." You said in a whisper.

Your partner shook his head, and gave you a concerned look. "You can't sleep now. Later, once you're at a hospital." He knew Connor had heard you say this. When he woke up the first android they set off like dominos and woke up the others. He turned away and came to you, picking you up again. 

"I need to get her to a hospital." Hank stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait a second, son." He said, motioning at the androids. "You have to wait for them. You have to lead them to Markus." Connor stared at Hank and frowned. 

He knew he had to. "But, Hank."

Hank nodded. "I know kid. I'll take care of it."

Connor set you back on the ground, draping your arm over your partner's shoulders. "Fuck." You gasped, shutting your eye tightly and gritting your teeth as pain shot through your shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Connor quickly apologized and kissed you. You kissed back with all you had, everything you had felt for him and more you put into that kiss. He leaned back and laid his forehead against yours. "I love you." He whispered.

You gasped and let go of Hank, falling into Connor. "I love you too. I love you." You started repeating yourself, tears suddenly streaming from your eyes. You hated the sudden tiredness that was taking over you. Hank had to rip your hands from Connor's uniform, guiding you to the elevator. Connor set it for the lobby, you grabbed his arm before he left. "If I don't make it-"

"No." He interrupted "I'll see you after this." He leaned in and kissed you again. He backed out of the elevator, even though everything in him was telling him to stay with you. 

You started collapsing against Hank as the elevator moved, blood loss getting to you. "Stay awake (Y/N)... for Connor." 

You nodded, glancing down at your blood stained numb. A sudden wave of nausea coming over you. "Fuck, Hank. My arm." You sobbed, shaking in the man's arms. He rubbed your back, mentally cursing at the elevator. 

"I know, I know kid." He said, pulling you from the elevator. Hank was surprised to see no guards at the front, all of them most likely having ran to the storage floor. He quickly ran you to the front, practically carrying you to the doors. Right as he made it to the door, your knees buckled. "Shit, (Y/N) come on." He picked you up, running over to the taxi that had taken you and Connor here. He set you down, and quickly set the destination. "Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes. Can you handle that (Y/N)?" Hank turned to you, his stomach sinking when he looked at your pale face. 

"I... I can't." You blinked, finding it hard to open your eyes again. 

"You have to." He said. 

You couldn't


	22. Chapter 22

Connor watched the elevator disappear passed the upper floor, his heart pump thudding loudly in his chest. “Connor.” One of the androids called. He turned around and nodded, stepping away from the elevator and walking over to the crowd. 

He bent down and picked up the two guns discarded on the floor, keeping one and handing the other to the android that had called him. “We need to hurry. They’ll be coming for us.” He pushed through the crowd and towards the stairs. 

The one with the gun followed him, holding the firearm gingerly. “What do we do?” 

“Just…” Connor frowned down at his own gun. “Follow me.”

-

“HELP!” Hank rushed through the front doors of the emergency room, scaring the three nurses at the front desk. “She’s losing blood fast!” They noticed the blood soaking into your clothing. Two of them ran off and the other ran over to Hank. 

“What happened?” She asked, quickly leading Hank through the lobby. The few people still left in the waiting room stared with gaping expressions. 

“An android.” Was all he could say, before they started taking you from his arms. One of the nurses pressed her fingers against your pulse as they pushed you. 

“Her pulse is weak, we need to hurry.” 

“Will she be okay?!” Hank asked, glancing at each nurse. They didn’t reply, one of them pushing him back as they passed through doors.

“You have to stay here, sir.” She said. Hank shook his head, watching you as the doors shut.

“No! I need to stay with her.” 

“I’m sorry, sir.” She grabbed his arm and lightly pulled him away. “You can’t go with her. Are you registered as her guardian?” Hank stared at the doors. “Sir?” 

“I… I don’t know…” he said slowly, looking down at her.

She squeezed his arm in an attempt to give him some kind of reassurance. “Come on sir.” He glanced towards the door one more time, before letting the nurse lead him away. “We’ll get confirmation from her legal guardian. They’ll decide how we’re going to handle this.” 

“What is there to handle?” He asked.

She didn’t respond and lead him to the bathrooms. “Don’t worry sir. Get cleaned up and we’ll contact you about her condition soon.” She was about to leave but paused and turned to him again. “Oh, can I get your name?” 

“Hank Anderson.” He pushed open the bathroom door and quickly locked it behind him. The nurse stared at the door, a frown pulling at her lips.

Hank stood in front of the sink, scrubbing his hands roughly. His vision blurred with tears, and his breathing was uneven. He slammed his fists on the counter, ripping off his bloodstained jacket and supporting himself on the counter. “Fuck.”

-

“Mr. Anderson?” Hank looked up from his hands, sitting up straight.

“Is she alright?” He asked quickly.

“I can’t say.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. She handed him a tablet. “You are registered to make any immediate medical decisions.” She handed him a pen. He stared at it and furrowed his brow, shocked that it wasn’t Jeffrey in his place.

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly.

She nodded her head. “There are two options, once we get her stabilized.” She swiped across the screen. “A lot of people go with this one.” She leaned back and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll leave you to decide.” 

He read through both options, reading the second three times. A bolded name at the top told him to go with option one but he ignored it. His hand tightened around the pen as he signed under the CyberLife logo.

-

“Where is She?” Markus asked, walking alongside Connor towards the platform. He noticed the immediate shift in Connor’s mood as he brought you up. “What happened, Connor.” He stopped the deviant hunter by standing in front of him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Connor stared at him, just blinking. 

“She…” He sighed, losing his confident stature and deflating. He rubbed at his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. “I can’t talk about it.” His voice was wavering as his new emotions flooded his mind.

“Did she?” 

Connor shook his head. “I don’t know.” He pushed Markus’ arm off his shoulder. “They’re waiting… let’s get this done.” He pushed passed Markus and stood at the back of the platform. He stared out at the crowd of newly free androids but found it hard to care about his own freedom.

-

“We have got her stable, but she’s very weak. It’ll be awhile before we can do much else.” Hank covered his face, his breath hiccups. He barely registered the hand on his shoulder through his relief. “If you were any later I’m not sure we would have saved her.” He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile, one that was practiced over the years but was just as effective. 

“Are you sure she’s okay?” His voice was quiet and broken. 

She kneeled down next to him, grabbing his hand. “She’s okay, Mr. Anderson.” She cleared her throat. “I um…” he met her eyes. “I recognized your name in past files.” A deep frown creased his brow. “I just wanted to say that she’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry now.” The nurse glanced off to the side. “I’ll… I’ll inform you when we start her procedure.” 

She stood up and went to walk away, jumping when his hand circled around her wrist. “Thank you.” She gave him another soft smile and walked away. 

Hank stared down at his hands, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. 

-

Connor was shivering, his joints feeling stiff and his systems slower. The cold painful on his skin, telling him to stop. But he couldn’t stop searching, Kamski’s words were blaring in his head. He needed to find it. He needed to get back to you.

He collapsed, sobbing into the snow. He knew what they were doing, he wished he had given that damned gun to another android. He could feel the ghost of it on his fingertips, why isn’t anyone stopping me! 

He prayed, to no one in particular, prayed that he’d see you again as his systems went to shut down.

“What are you doing?” 

His eyes shot open, looking up from the frozen ground to look up at you. “(Y/N)?” You smiled down at him, the cold not affecting you.

You kneeled next to him. “You have to get up, Connor.” You said, motioning for him to get up. He nodded after a long moment, pushing up off the ground with great effort. You smiled, and stood up. “You’ll see me again. I’m waiting for you.” You said, walking away from him.

“Wait!” He followed after you. But you moved so fast, he could barely keep up. The wind seemed to get worse but he pushed on, breaking into a weak jog. “(Y/N)! Please wait!” You looked back at him and smiled again, stopping and turning to him. You lifted a hand towards him, it losing it’s skin and revealing pristine white.

He reached for it with a gasp, right as you disappeared. He slipped and slammed into the pole protruding from the ground. He groaned, pressing his hand on his chest. unfamiliar pain seething through the area. He heard just a whisper of your voice but still looked up. His eyes widened as they landed on the bright light coming from the pole. He quickly reached up and slammed his hand down on it. 

⭕️

Connor gasped quietly, looking at the gun in his hand. He lowered it, and shoved it in the back of his pants. His hands shook, and he could feel the tears falling from his eyes. He shut his eyes again and walked off the platform, rubbing the palm of his hand roughly into his face. 

He sent a message to Hank, having waited long enough.

-

Hank sat in the waiting room, feeling utterly helpless. He couldn’t do anything to fix you, and it made him feel sick. His jumped slightly as his phone buzzed, but ignored it for a few minutes, only to have it begin buzzing continuously. He scowled and dug his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh, Fuck.” He said quietly. Quickly swiping the message and typing out a response to Connor, sending him the address of the hospital. There was an immediate response from the android. 

The old man frowned at the short message.

-

Connor ran to the hospital, bursting through the sliding doors. The people in the waiting room turned to him, watching as he ran to the front desk. “Please. There was a woman brought in here. Her name is (Y/N) (L/N), please I need to see if she’s alright.” The guy at the front desk stared at him, and glanced over to a nurse nearby nervously. 

The nurse walked up to Connor. “How can I help you, sir?”

“Hank Anderson came in with a woman who had her arm sh-shot off. Her name is (Y/N) (L/N). Hank said they would be here.” He said quickly, looking over the nurses shoulder and down the hall. 

“Are you Connor Anderson?” She asked. 

“...Yes… I’m Connor A-Anderson.” He replied. She smiled and pointed behind him. He followed her gaze and noticed Hank sitting with his head in his hands. 

“Your father is over there.” Connor locked his gaze on her again. 

“But-”

“I’m sorry Mr. Anderson, she can’t be seen right now. We’re preparing her for surgery.” She interrupted him, and looked over at Hank again. “I suggest you wait with your father.” She picked up a clipboard and walked away. 

Connor gazed down the hall for a few seconds before he walked over to Hank, plopping down in the seat next to him. Hank shifted and leaned back. “I already asked three times. They won’t let me see her either kid.” He said, 

Connor wrapped his hands together, his frown deepening. “I… I just want to make sure she’s okay. I could scan her.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying like crazy to not let his new emotions get the better of him. He jumped when Hank’s hand landed on his shoulder. 

“I know kid.” Hank was clearly relieved you were alright, but he still sounded concerned. “We just have to wait.” 

Connor didn’t move from his position or say a word, he just stared at the sterile white floors. Hank eventually got up to walk around, mumbling something about food. Connor still hadn’t moved when he came back. They sat in more silence, Hank growing more worried about the android every few minutes. 

Three o’clock in the morning Hank jolted awake when Connor finally moved. The android stood up and started pacing. Hank knew he wasn’t getting anymore sleep, but he chose to leave the kid alone. He didn’t feel like speaking. Connor paced and paced, his mind reeling and conflicted. 

He sat back down after an hour of pacing, finding it hard to stay still without his coin. He had a sudden feeling of exhaustion, even though his systems ran rapid making him feel restless. 

Hank glanced over at him and sighed. “You look dead, Connor.” He leaned back, trying to get comfortable in the seat. “I know you don’t need it but you should probably try to rest… I know it’s tough to even think about sleep but you-” 

“I can shut down my systems whenever I want and sleep isn’t needed.” He said almost sounding annoyed at Hank’s suggestion. He looked over at Hank and jumped, not liking the glare aimed at him. “Sorry… I just don’t want to sleep.” He looked away and down at the floor again.

Hank gave his shoulder a small squeeze. “You might not want to, but you should. She’ll be here, we just have to wait.” Hank sounded like he didn’t believe himself. Connor nodded , shutting his eyes and taking in a few slow breaths.

-

Hank jumped when someone tapped on his shoulder, quickly dragging his tired gaze to the nurse who had woken him up. “Yes?” He said, sitting up quickly. The young nurse stood back and smiled.

“You’re Mr. Anderson, right?” Hank nodded. “Ms. (L/N) is currently being transferred, she’s stable enough that we were able to continue with the procedure.” Hank nodded again, patting his thighs. 

“Can we observe the operation?” Connor asked. Hank looked over at him, having thought he had been asleep. 

The nurse frowned, seeing the worry in Connor’s eyes. “I’m sorry sir. No one is allowed to observe this procedure.” He glanced off to the side. “But I can bring you guys to a waiting room that’s closer.” He motioned for them to get up and follow him. 

The two of them followed the nurse across the hospital. Passing only a few nurses and other medical personnel. “Is this hospital always understaffed?” Hank asked the nurse. 

“A lot of them left.” The young man replied, shaking his head. “After the hospital was informed that the city was evacuating we got a call telling us to keep the hospital staffed… A lot of people quit so they could leave.” The nurse sighed. “The androids that had been issued here were taken into custody as well.” He sounded sad.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The thought of androids, who had saved human lives, being destroyed leaving more weight on his shoulders. Hank seemed to notice the sudden uneasiness from Connor, deciding to change the subject. “How long does this procedure take?” 

The nurse winched slightly, Connor saw it from the corner of his eye. “About twelve hours.” He glanced back. “It’s a very complex procedure.” Connor furrowed his brow, what are they doing to her?

Hank sighed. “Maybe we should go home and get some rest kid.” Hank said. Connor looked at him and shook his head.

“You can go home, Hank. I need to be here with her.” He looked forward again, his face stone cold. Hank stared at the androids expression, knowing exactly how he felt. 

The old man huffed, knowing the android shouldn’t be alone. “I’m not going anywhere.” He sped up and passed Connor. The android followed silently behind the two men, his mind unable to focus on anything else but you. 

-

Hank had passed out in the chair next to Connor. The android didn’t seem to notice, he was counting down the time in his head. Every minute felt like an hour, and each one made the weight in his chest tighten. 

His mind continued to reply the scene in his head, as if to make him feel like shit for not being able to stop the gun fire. Because of him… you weren’t going to have an arm. He leaned forward and laid his face in his hands. He was starting to hate emotions.

As the sun started to come up through the many windows Hank shifted and groaned, wincing as he sat up. “Fuck, my neck.” He sleepily rubbed his neck, cracking it in hopes to get the pain to go away. 

“Morning, Hank.” Connor said quietly.

“Morning kid.” Hank said, looking over to the android. “Did you get anymore sleep?” 

Connor hesitated, contemplating simply lying to Hank. “No.” He replied instead, not looking up from the floor in his hunched position. 

“Are you tired?” 

“What procedure is she getting, Hank?” Connor asked, completely ignoring the man’s question. “This should’ve been over hours ago! I would have already seen her.” The android started to shake, shoving the palm of his hands into his tearful eyes. 

Hank placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder quickly, a shocked expression on his face. “Kid, it’s alright.” He tried to reassure. “She’ll be fine and you’ll be able to see her in about…” He quickly checked his phone. “four hours” 

Connor cried silently, unable to control his tear ducts. He jumped when Hank’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. Connor froze for only just a moment before he shoved his face into Hank’s coat and cried. The old man rubbed the android’s back, a deep frown settling on his face. 

Even after the crying had stopped, Hank didn’t let Connor go. The android took in a shaky breath. “I… It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have brought her there.” His voice came out quietly. 

Hank sighed. “I should’ve known that piece of shit wasn’t you, Connor. He wouldn’t have been there if it weren’t for my dumbass.” He tried to take the blame. 

Connor was the first to pull away from the hug, still looking tired and sad “I’ve never felt emotions like this before. They are… painful… or at least how I think pain would feel.” He rubbed the back of his neck furrowing his brow. “Is it normal for my chest to feel tight?” He looked up at Hank, searching for emotional guidance. 

Hank nodded. “After Cole died I thought I was having a heart attack with how bad my chest hurt.” The old man sighed. “It… it still hurts.”

Connor gazed at the sorrowful expression on Hank’s face. He reached a hesitant hand out towards him, squeezing the old man's shoulder. “Does it hurt all the time, Hank?”

Hank gave a sad smile. “Not as much as it did in the beginning. (Y/N) has helped a lot…” That smile fell. “I hope I made the right decision.” 

“The right decision?” 

Hank glanced over to Connor and sat up, getting Connor to move his hand from his shoulder. “I was registered to make any medical decisions if she was unable to. They gave me two options to choose from, I hope I picked the right one.”

“What was it?” Hank glanced off to the side, shrugging his shoulders. Connor arched his brow. _“Hank?”_

The old man shook his head. “Okay, just to answer your question. They’re giving her a prosthetic limb.” Connor tilted his head to the side, needing more explanation. “It has new technology, similar to how androids function.” He shook his head again. “It was developed by CyberLife.” He didn’t like the thought of the place after all that’s happened.

Connor looked forward in his seat, doing quick research on the procedure. He furrowed his brow, wondering why he had never heard of it before. “She’ll be part android?” He asked.

Hank nodded, smirking. “A cyborg.” 

Connor arched his brow and looked over at the lieutenant. He quickly looked up that definition and couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. “I suppose.” 

“I just hope she doesn’t hate the fact that it’s been made by the same people who want androids to be kept as slaves.” Hank rubbed his hands together. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.” 

-

“Ms. (L/N)?” You flinched, groaning and wincing as a sudden jolt of pain shot up your left arm. “Ms. (L/N)?” Your eyes fluttered open, taking a few seconds to adjust to the bright lighting. “How are you feeling?” You dragged your gaze over to the doctor checking your monitor.

“My arm-” your voice broke before you could finish, your throat dry and sore. 

The doctor nodded, glancing down at your arm. “I can give you some painkillers in a minute.” He reached down and pushed down on your forearm. “You feel that.” You furrowed your brow.

“Yes, what do you mea-…” you paused, remembering what happened before you had passed out. You looked down at your arm and gaped at it. The arm… not yours... but somewhat similar to Connor’s as it was just as white as his true skin. “What?” You tried to move it, getting the fingers to twitch. The doctor placed his hand over the plastic fingers. 

“You shouldn’t move the arm while it’s still healing.” He said, checking the seemingly welded area at which the white arm met your skin. “You were lucky your partner brought you in as quick as he did. Any later and I’m not sure we would’ve been able to save you.” 

You looked back up at the doctor. “Hank’s here?” You asked. The doctor nodded and jotted a few notes down on a clipboard. He walked over to the cabinet which sat next to the hospital bed, pulling it open and pulling out a syringe. 

He noticed your gaze as he prepared the syringe. “It’s to quicken the healing process, we can’t give you the pills with this procedure.” He quickly explained and walked back over to your side. “It may cause you a bit of discomfort, and you will get drowsy almost immediately.” He said, wiping the area clean.You winced as he gave you the shot, tears coming to your eyes with how painful it was. You gasped and ground your teeth, shutting your eyes tightly. “You’ll most likely be asleep for a few more hours. It’s needed for a successful recovery.” 

You did suddenly feel exhausted despite the pain. “W-will… I see Hank?” You asked, fighting to keep your eyes open.

“In a few hours, yes.” 

You furrowed your brow.

“Connor?” 

“Yes, him too” 

You smiled as you passed out.

-

“She’s currently asleep.” The doctor said as he lead the two boys to your room. “I request that you don’t move her or else you risk detachment… Then this would be a complete failure.” 

Hank nodded, walking just a bit faster than normal. Connor wanted to run and was annoyed with how slow the doctor was walking . “Understood.” Hank replied.

“I’m serious. You can’t move her at all the next three days.” He repeated. “Granted she’ll be asleep for most of it, just try not to.” 

“Okay.” Connor said. They made it to the room and the doctor stopped in front of them. 

“Three days.” There was an even firmer tone in the doctor's voice. 

“Okay!” Hank almost shouted. 

“She should wake up soon.” The doctor walked away, leaving the two of them in front of the door.

Connor slowly grabbed the handle and pushed it open. The lights in your room were off, the soft sun light spilling out from behind the curtains. The androids eyes locked onto you, immediately scanning you as he walked over to you. Everything thing checked out good, and as his eyes landed on the white arm he froze. 

He stared at it, almost transfixed. Slowly he reached for it, his skin disappeared as he almost made contact. Hank yanked Connor back, causing him to jump violently. “Connor! What did the doctor just fucking say!”

The android’s eyes widened as he realized what he had almost done. “I’m sorry, Hank.” The old man rolled his eyes.

“Just, sit in the chair.” The android nodded and slowly sat down. His eyes were still trained on the arm, scanning it and finding he shared a few components with you. “I know you two like holding hands but she needs to stay still. You know that.” Hank said, sounding annoyed. He plopped down in the chair on the other side of the room, sighing. “This is so much better than the waiting room chairs.” He mumbled to himself.

He sounded tired, his eyes shutting as he leaned into the seat. Connor clenched his hands together, his nails digging into his skin. You looked peaceful, like nothing had happened the day before. Connor couldn’t help but blame himself no matter what Hank said. He was scared you’d be angry with him… or worse you wouldn’t want him anymore. 

He eventually went into stasis mode. 

Jumping awake when he heard a soft groaning sound. His eyes focused on you, watching as you reached over to press a button. You leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath. He sat up in the seat, the motion catching your eye. Your eyes met his, and a large smile broke out across your cheeks. 

“Connor.” 

He smiled, scooting the chair just a little closer. “I would hug you but I was told not to touch you for the next three days.” You frowned at that and reached out your right hand. He took it in both of his gently, and pressed his lips to it. You noticed how wet his eyes looked. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

You shook your head, wanting nothing more than to wrap your arms around the android. “Don’t be sorry, Connor… I shot him. This is not your fault.” The both of you sat in silence, only separating when a nurse entered the room. 

She eyed Connor for a few moments, a brow raised. He held up his hands and pushed his chair further away from the bed. “How can I help you miss?” The small woman asked.

“Um, my arm.” You said, taking a pained glance at it. 

The nurse walked over to you and checked your arm, then silently rummaging through the cabinet next to your bed. “I’m sure the doctor already explained this.” She said as she lifted the syringe. You cringed and looked away. 

“Yes.” You kept your eyes on Connor as the nurse gave you the shot. The pain not as bad as the time before, but the tiredness came almost immediately. You opened your hand slowly and reached for Connor. He grabbed your outstretched hand quickly, and kept it close to the bed. 

When your eyes fluttered close the nurse batted Connor’s hand from yours. “I know you mean well, but you just can’t.” She said, giving him a sad smile. She glanced over at Hank. “Maybe you two should go home and clean up. She’ll be asleep for a majority of the day, and she won’t remember most of what she wakes up to.” She checked the monitor next to your bed, turning to him again when she was done. “Come back tomorrow, she’ll be going through an hour of physical therapy between each dosage. It’ll be easier to talk then.” 

Connor furrowed his brow. “Wouldn’t that put her at risk for detachment?” 

“It would if it wasn’t done by a professional.” She wrote a few things down on a clipboard. “Luckily we have our best still here.” She walked up to him and patted his shoulder. “Go home and get some rest, it’ll do you both some good.” 

Connor watched her leave and looked back to you. A sigh left his lips as he stood from his seat, walking over to Hank. The older man huffed when Connor squeezed his shoulder. “What’s up? Is she awake?” 

Connor frowned, guilty for not waking Hank. “You just missed her.” He said, standing up and looking over to you. “She’ll be asleep for the next few hours… but they’ll continue to put her to sleep throughout the day” Hank sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Damn…” he mumbled.

“The nurse that came in suggested we go home. At least for today… we should contact Fowler.” Connor said, looking back to Hank. 

The older man stood up and brushed his hands on his pants. “Yeah, that’d be for the best.” Hank looked to you one more time before walking out of the room.

-

Connor sat in Hank’s living room, Sumo resting his head on his lap. The android’s fingers stroked through the thick fur atop the canines head, the repeated process helping him regulate his processors. Which he could no longer do with his quarter as he had tossed it along with his jacket. The dog seemed appreciative of the attention nonetheless, or that’s what Connor believed as he noticed the dog’s tail wagging.

“Alright.” Hank said as he walked out of his room, toweling his hair dry. “You want to take a shower kid?” Connor glanced up from the dog and shook his head. 

“We really should contact Captain Fowler.” He said, gently pushing Sumo’s head off his lap so he could stand. “(Y/N) would want him to know what happened.” 

Hank nodded, wrapping his towel around his neck. “I know…” He pulled out his phone, and stared at the screen. “The old fucker has been messaging me nonstop since my scene at the precinct.” He chuckled “He figured out the plan the minute he noticed you two missing. Took a hell of a lot of convincing to get out of his office.” Connor nodded, standing awkwardly in the living room. Hank glanced over at him and scoffed. “You look fuckin’ creepy standing in the dark…” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Go get some sleep in my room.”

“But I…” 

“Just do it. You can say you don’t need it but shutting down every once in awhile can help.” Hank didn’t look at him. “Just try to sleep.” He walked into the kitchen and held the phone up to his ear. Connor stared at the old man for a few moments before glancing down the hall. He blinked and went to Hank’s room. 

Hank sighed when his bedroom door closed. “Hank! What the hell happened?!” He winced at the sudden scream, holding the phone a little further from his ear. “You haven’t read a single one of my fucking messages!”

“Hello to you too Jeffrey.” He said sarcastically.

“Don’t be a bitch, Hank. Where is (Y/N)?” He said angrily.

“She’s alright…” He said. 

“But? You sound like there’s a but.” 

He leaned on the kitchen table. “She’s… in the hospital.” He said, hating the immediate silence that followed. All he could hear was the other man’s breathing. 

“What happened?! Why is she in the goddamn hospital Hank?!”

Hank ran a hand through his wet hair. “Her arm was shot off.” 

“You’re joking.” Jeffrey said, his voice filled with venom. “How the fuck did she lose an arm, Hank.”

He frowned, and glanced towards his room. “An android attacked us… but before your go hatin’ on androids the rest of your life let me explain.”

“Please do.” Hank did not like that tone of voice.

-

“Where did they go?” You asked the young nurse as he walked in. “Where are they?”

He smiled and prepared the next syringe. “They’ll be back tomorrow. Today you just need to focus on healing.” He cleaned your arm and gave you the shot. You squeezed your eyes shut and fisted the sheets of the hospital bed with your right hand. 

You watched the nurse leave the room with a frown. Your gaze landing on the chair Connor had been sitting at moments ago. You looked away and shut your eyes, letting the drowsiness take over you.

-

Connor woke up slowly, feeling just a little less anxious. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, trying to fix the mess that it had become. He quickly checked the time and got out of Hank’s bed. It was already five o’clock and he couldn’t hear any noise outside the room. 

He pulled the door open and walked out into the hall. “Hank?” He called. Sumo looked up at him as he came around the corner, but didn’t seem to have much interest in him. “Hank?” He called again, and looked into the kitchen, frowning when the old man wasn’t there. 

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sent a quick message to Hank, glancing around the room. He suddenly felt useless. He hunched forward, which he had been doing a lot lately, and stared at the floor. He touched his temple lightly, and frowned. His eyelids fluttering shut as he suddenly felt off again.

He sat up in a jolt when Sumo licked his face, almost jumping off the couch. “Oh… What is it Sumo?” He asked. The dog jumped up on the couch and licked him again, making Connor yelp. “What are you doing?!” He yelled, the volume only encouraging the dog. Connor pushed off the couch, backing away from the dog with his arms shielding his chest. 

Sumo knocked him over and laid on him, licking his face more. “No! Sumo!” The large dog didn’t listen. “HaHA!” Connor’s eyes widened, not expecting the sudden burst of laughter. He couldn’t seem to get the laughter under control as the dog continued his attack.

He tired to push the dog off but gave up after several minutes and accepted his defeat. “I could easily lift you.” He said matter of factly. The dog just tilted his head to the side. Connor copied him with a smile. The android laid his head on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. The dog was comfortable with just laying on him and Connor really didn’t mind it. It actually made him feel better.

About thirty minutes later the front door opened, and Connor looked up to see Hank staring at him with a confused expression. “Hello, Lieutenant.” Connor said, laying his head back down. 

“Why are you on the floor?” Hank asked, shutting the door behind him. 

“Sumo attacked me.” The android replied, still happily waiting for the canine to move. Hank chuckled and whistled at his dog, getting Sumo to follow him into the kitchen. “Thank you.” Connor said as he sat up, brushing off the dog hair that had clung to his clothes.

“Don’t mention it kid.” 

Connor pushed up off the floor and wandered into the kitchen. “Where did you go, Hank?” He asked, watching as the older man poured dog food into Sumo’s bowl. 

“Jeffrey wanted to speak with me.” He replied, setting the dog food back on the counter. “He wanted a full report on what happened last night.” Hank glanced over at Connor. “And he wanted to know what hospital (Y/N) was at… he left the precinct when I did.” 

“He’s going to see her?” Hank nodded “And you did tell him she was going to be sleeping for most of the day?” 

“Yes, but those two have a close relationship.” Hank leaned on the counter. “After her parents passed away… he was the one to take care of her. He may not show it often but he really loves that girl… like his own daughter.” 

“You two have a close relationship as well.” 

Hank looked up at the android and nodded. “She’s my best friend… I can’t help but worry about her.” 

“Well… now she has two loving dads.” Connor didn’t like the way his joke came out, but smiled despite that when Hank chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess she does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long guys! I just got done with my finals and will be able to write all summer!! I’m excited to see where this goes! Next chapter will be up ASAP!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
